Puzzle Piece
by zealprophet27
Summary: There was more to their story than they told. They were still protecting her after all these years. This is the story of Lieutenant Kate Patterson, sole daughter to General Patterson, and first love to Dick Winters. What happens when war and tragedy take place? Will it be enough to keep going once things are over? Winters/OC
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a very old fanfic story that I wrote for BoB. I have a newer story, completely different in the works, but I've wanted to post this one for a while. It follows the series, but I've added several things to it. Stick with it for a few chapters, as the first few are character development, and I realize that the female protaganist seems like she has no background/history to her, but more will be revealed in due time. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

It was hot, hotter than normal. To be training for a war during this time, was sheer punishment. The flies showed no mercy to our skin as they buzzed around our heads, nipping at our sweaty flesh.

Our company was standing at attention, as we had been for the past twenty minutes, as we waited for our commanding officer. He was late. Not that this was any surprise to us, but standing, in full gear, in that blasted heat, was too much.

I looked over my left shoulder, to see Lieutenant Nixon smack his neck, successfully killing his attacker.

Sighing, I glanced down at my combat watch. 1425. He was definitely late. I couldn't help but shake my head, as I continued to stand there.

Just when we thought that we were being played the fools, an angry shout was heard coming from behind us," You people, are at the position of attention!"

I knew instinctively, that everyone in our unit had perfected their position, just as the words were spoken.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see our CO, Lieutenant Sobel walking to the front of our lines. He was out of his mind, as he wore his new leather bomber jacket, in this heat. Sobel walked past Lieutenant Winters, giving him a disapproving look, most likely from how the men were not at the correct position of attention. Then again, nothing was ever good enough for this man, and we all knew it.

Sobel stopped in front of one of the shortest men in our company, Frank Perconte. He sized him up, then spoke," Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?"

"No sir," Perconte replied. I felt badly for him, as I could only imagine him quaking in his boots a little.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom," Sobel demanded.

I closed my eyes, knowing that Sobel was up to his old tricks again, and knowing that he was going to be even harder on the men, simply because it was Friday.

Perconte tried to speak up," No excuse, sir."

Sobel didn't stop there," Volunteering for the paratrooper infantry is one thing, Perconte, but you've got a long way to go to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked," he glared into Perconte's eyes as he walked away.

When Sobel approached another man, he demanded," Name?"

Handing his M-1 to Sobel, the reply was instant," Luz, George."

I didn't have to see what Sobel was doing, I knew that he would find something wrong with Luz's gun. I was right.

"Dirt in the rear side aperture...pass revoked." Sobel continued down the line, making men even more nervous. He stopped again, peering down at our most respectful Sergeant in the unit, Lipton.

"When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?"

"Yesterday, sir."

"Long enough to notice this," Sobel spat as he held some loose threads an inch from Lip's face," Revoked." I could see the brief flash of anger make an appearance on his face. I didn't blame him.

To his credit, Lipton simply replied," Sir."

I closed my eyes, praying that this torture would be over soon. I heard Sobel bust a few more of our men for silly things that didn't exist, such as rust on the butt plate hinges, and a rusty bayonet. I felt like Lieutenant Sobel was reaching at this point. He came out in front of all of us, telling us that he would make us the best company in the regiment. He revoked all of our passes for the weekend, and continued to glare at us.

Finally, he shouted," Change into your PT gear...we're running Currahee."

Winters turned to address us," 2nd platoon, move out. We have two minutes."

Everyone turned around and headed towards their barracks to change.

I quickly ran towards mine. When I reached it, I instantly threw my gear to the floor. I was glad to be out of the sweaty gear, and into something fresh, even if it was going to get just as sweaty on this run. Once I tied my shoes, I stood up, and rushed back to rejoin the men.

On our run up the mountain, I could barely make out some of our men stumbling and cramping from the heat. Sobel, of course, would order us not to help each other out. I knew that we'd never follow such an order. We always found a way to help one another in any situation. This was the point of such training, but Sobel insisted that if we didn't follow his petty orders, we'd be punished, as if being under his command wasn't punishment enough.

Winters had reached the top of the mountain first, pushing past Sobel to tag the pedestal that sat next to him. I was the next one up, right behind Winters. He held me up, by grabbing my elbow, which had to have upset Sobel, as he glared into my dark eyes, but I ignored him as I tapped the stone, and turned to head back down the trail that had become so familiar to us.

I could hear Winter chanting the others on, before he headed back down, then I could make out Sobel telling us how horrible of a job we were doing. I really hate that man...


	2. The March

Later that night, we were in our full gear, walking our typical march. Marching next to Winters, I looked over at him," How are you holding up?"

He glanced in my direction," I'm fine. How are you doing, Kate?"

I smiled," Oh, you know, the usual." He smiled back.

A voice shouted from behind us," Lieutenant Winters!"

Winters slowed down to hear the man who was shouting for him," What is it?"

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Permission granted."

"We got nine companies, sir."

Winters nodded," That we do."

The man replied," Well, how come we're the only company marching every Friday night, twelve miles, full pack in the pitch dark?"

Winters glanced up at me, as I had turned around to see his reaction as Dick asked," Why do you think, Private Randleman?"

The answer was short and to the point," Lieutenant Sobel hates us, sir."

Meeting my gaze, Winters smiled. He turned his attention over to Randleman, stating," Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman...he just hates you."

Laughter could be heard, and I couldn't help but chuckle over the joke. Voices could be heard about who hates Sobel more, causing a lighter mood to the men.

When we returned from the march, we stood at attention for Sobel. I stood next to Winters, who was next to the pacing Sobel. We looked down the line at our men. Sobel shouted," Lieutenant Winters, I want canteens out of belts with caps unscrewed."

The order was given," Easy Company, Canteens out and open." In quick time, everyone followed the order, and awaited the next.

Sobel paced again, driving me nuts. I wanted to tell him to stand still for a change, but I couldn't do that. He spoke," On my command, they will pour the contents on the ground."

"On the CO's order, you will upend your canteen."

"Now, Lieutenant," Sobel said, in a very smug manner. I wanted to slap him.

The men had begun pouring the water out of their canteens. My eyes were drawn to one man in the back. It was too dark to see which man it was, but I could see the fear in his face, as his canteen stopped way too early. I prayed that Sobel wouldn't see him, but unfortunately, Sobel was pacing in front of his part of the line.

"Who is this? Christenson! Why is there no water in your canteen? You drank from your canteen, didn't you?" Before he allowed Christenson to retort, Sobel shouted," Winters! Patterson!"

"Yes sir?" we said in unison, approaching the two of them.

"Wasn't this man ordered to not drink from his canteen during the Friday night march?" Sobel shouted again.

Winters spoke first," He was, sir."

"Private Christenson, you have disobeyed a direct order! You will fill your canteen and repeat all 12 miles of the march immediately!" Sobel shouted into his face.

"Yes sir," he replied quietly.

"Fall out!" Sobel spat at him, as he quickly rushed away to follow his order.

I had hoped that Sobel would move on, but instead, he glared at Winters and me, pointing to us to follow, then to the spot in which he wanted us to stand. He got in close quarters with us," What in the name of God, are you doing with my company? You're late, and you allow troopers to disobey direct orders?"

Winters again, spoke first," No excuse, sir."

Suddenly, Sobel's hateful eyes were upon me," And what about you? Why aren't you ordering them around? Why aren't you making sure that he," Sobel jabbed his finger into Winters's chest," isn't disobeying orders?"

I inhaled, choosing my words carefully," Disobeying what, sir?"

Sobel wasn't sure what to say to my retort. Instead, he looked at us," You're making me look bad, Lieutenants...this is not Dog company. This is not Fox company. This is Easy company, and under my command, this will be the first and finest company in this regiment." I could see he was thinking up something, as he stood there for a moment before telling Winters," I want the names of six men, their infractions and your disciplinary recommendations on my desk by 0130...is that clear?" Sobel had talked himself to standing only inches from Winters's face. I was suddenly uncomfortable standing there.

"What infractions, sir?" Winters asked calmly.

Sobel glared at him," Find. Some." With that, Sobel started to walk away, but not before slamming his shoulder into mine, causing me to lose balance for a moment. I looked at him as he left, then turned to Winters.

"Unbelievable..." I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter. I know, I know, not much happening, but it will pick up! Promise!**


	3. Conversation Secrets

Early that morning, I walked up to the latrines, as I saw the 'lucky six' finishing up their punishment. I smiled at them," Hey guys."

Toye looked up at me," Hey Lieutenant." The rest of the men glanced up at me, smiling back.

"How's it going? Punishment over yet?" I asked, trying to break the tension that was clearly marking their moods.

"Oh, you know...we've thought about licking them clean, like our boots, but thought that we'd save that for another day," Muck sarcastically stated, creating laughter from the men.

I chuckled," Well, as long as it's clean. I'll be sure to tell Sobel that, should he ask how it looked," I looked at them and saw how dirty they looked, not to mention the smell that came from them," Go get cleaned up."

"Aw, you don't want a hug, Lieutenant?" Muck tried reaching for me.

I stepped back, arm extended to stop him," If you touch me, I swear I will shoot you!"

The boys laughed. Guarnere cleared his throat," So, uh, Lieutenant, how many more times will we have to put up with that man?"

I glanced over to meet his gaze," There's not much we can do, Bill."

"We can't, but perhaps your old man could?" Bill stated.

I blinked. I had to change topics now, or we could all be in trouble," Go get cleaned up, boys. Lunch is being served."

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison, leaving the area quickly, to get out of their soiled uniforms. Bill nodded to me, knowing that this was a conversation for another time.

I started to walk towards the mess hall. I had some time for lunch before we had to get tortured again by Sobel. Unfortunately, the mess hall would have to wait. Sobel had approached me, outside the latrine," Lieutenant Patterson, a moment."

"Sir?" I asked, cringing on the inside as I turned to face him.

Sobel stood closely to me, which I hated," I have a request of you."

Looking at him," A request, sir?"

"Yes. I am hoping that this can be left between us, however," Sobel stated.

I peered over his shoulder, to see Winters and Nixon walking into the mess hall, staring in our direction. They looked concerned for me. I smiled, to give them the heads up that things were okay, but I asked," What can I do for you, sir?"

Sobel was surprised by my smile, and sort of smiled back at me," Well, I was hoping that you could tell me how to get in touch with your father."

"My father, sir?" I was suddenly taken aback.

Sobel nodded," I was hoping to speak with General Patterson about your position here."

"Sir?" I was confused now. What was he up to?

Sobel explained," I am concerned that this may not be the best use of your abilities in this company...I was hoping to get you transferred to a more... suitable place."

I looked at him, in utter shock. The way that he paused at the suitable part, made my skin crawl," With all due respect, sir, you do know that my father assigned me to this unit, but because I am not of the...how shall I say...male species, that I was placed in a lower rank?"

Sobel's eyes flared," His contact, Lieutenant."

"I regret to inform you, sir, that I am not privy to that information," I waited a moment, to see his reaction before adding," Are we through?"

Sobel nodded, and I walked around him, to head to the mess hall.

As I walked into the mess hall, I headed to the line, grabbing a tray of food, which I couldn't make out what it was, but it was food, so I didn't care. I turned around, and saw Nixon and Winters talking quietly at a table. I started to approach, but didn't want to butt into a conversation, in case they wanted privacy," This seat taken?"

They both looked up at me, almost in surprise, but Nixon replied as he slid down the bench," Have a seat."

I sat down next to him, looking at Winters, who sat across from me. I smiled, suddenly feeling that I was not supposed to be here...of course, that could simply be from Sobel's conversation with me earlier.

"What did Sobel want?" Winters asked concerned.

I held in a laugh," He wanted to know how to contact my father to get my out of his company."

Nixon almost spit up his coffee," He wanted to ask General Patterson to transfer you, his only daughter, out of his company...the one he assigned to you?"

I nodded," That's right." I started pushing my food around my plate with my fork. What is this stuff?

Shaking their heads in disbelief, Winters had finally asked," Why are you here, Kate?"

I looked into his cerulean eyes," You know who you're talking to right? Me, being the daughter of a four star general, being highly trained and better qualified for combat...Besides, my father is the only family I've got left. I think that he wanted me somewhere close by, somewhere he could keep his eyes on, so to speak."

"You are better trained and qualified than Sobel," Nixon added as he thought about what I had said.

I chuckled," Everyone's better than Sobel. Oh, and he wanted to keep his little conversation between us...so...be careful with that information." We chuckled amongst ourselves about that, but stopped when we heard a familiar silence grow in the mess hall.

Sobel had walked into the mess hall, and strutted down to get something to eat. We just looked at each other, trying to avoid eye contact with that man.


	4. Ransacking for Contraband

Later that afternoon, Sobel gathered Nixon, Winters and me to the barracks as he ransacked the whole place. He was tossing things onto beds, calling them contraband, and revoking passes. I gritted my teeth, trying my hardest to not explode on the man.

"Pornography, contraband. Non-regulation clothing, contraband. This man," Sobel pointed to a cot," had 200 prophylactic kits in his foot locker...how in the name of God was he going to have the strength to fight the war? And how is it that Private Tipper has so much spare time for correspondence?" Sobel opened a letter, and began reading it. Once he was finished, he began to smell the letter.

"Captain, are personal letters to be considered contraband?" Winters asked. I heard him address his as Captain, and I checked Sobel's shoulders. Sure enough...he had gotten a promotion. Ah hell...

"These men aren't paratroopers yet, Lieutenant. They have no personal property," he threw the letter over his shoulder, picking up something else. "What is this? Anyone?"

Nixon replied," Um, it's a can of peaches, sir."

Sobel looked like he wanted to laugh," Lieutenant Nixon thinks this is a can of peaches. That is incorrect, your weekend pass is revoked. This is United States Army property, which was taken without authorization from my mess facility. I will not tolerate thievery in my unit. Who's foot locker is this?"

"Private Parkes, sir," Winters replied.

"Get rid of him," Sobel spat. I looked over to Winters, expecting some reaction, but getting none.

Sobel began to leave, but stopped at the door," All weekend passes are canceled, officers included. Lieutenant Winters," he motioned for him to follow. Nix and I stood there, watching our friend head outside with the devil.

I looked at Nix," When did Sobel get a promotion?"

Nixon shook his head," A better question would be, how did he get one?"

I laughed," Good point."

I started to inch towards the door, when Nix whispered to me," I wouldn't do that." I stopped, realizing that he was right. If I were to get caught trying to eavesdrop, I would be shot, or thrown out of the regiment, regardless of who my father was.

Instead, I tucked a loose piece of my long dark hair behind my ear," Should we try and clean this up?"

Nixon laughed," Good luck. I don't know have a clue anymore as to what belongs to which locker." I looked around the barracks, taking in what he was saying. It was true. With everything being strewn across the place, it wasn't easy to remember where things went. The men would just have to sort it out themselves, as much as I hated to think that.

Nixon looked at me, as he started on his way out," Come on. I'll buy you a drink."

I laughed," I don't drink Lewis..."

"Then you can keep my company while I have yours," he stated, holding his arm out for me.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, slow moving and short. Stick with me, it picks up! Promise!**


	5. Rumors & Tension

Nixon and I had been sitting in a cozy spot, when we finally saw Winters approaching us. Nix held out his flask to him," You were gone for a while. Drink?"

Dick looked at him, shaking his head," You two disappeared...it took me a while to find you."

"What happened with Sobel?" I asked.

Dick sat next to me, sighing heavily, he replied," Colonel Sink promoted me, and Sobel wants me to work mess for the next week."

"What?" I stuttered.

Dick nodded gravely," The other thing I forgot to mention, is that he's ordered you to be my assistant during my week of mess, until he deems otherwise."

"Unbelievable," I muttered.

Nixon laughed," This man is incredible! I'm telling you, it's as if he doesn't think about what will happen to him should things crumble down around him."

Before we could say anymore on the matter, a Jeep drove up to our spot. A stout Private climbed out, saluted saying," Lieutenant Patterson, Captain Sobel is requesting your presence immediately."

I saluted back," Understood, Private. Thank you." The man climbed back into the driver seat and took off. I stood and looked down at my friends," Well, I guess I need to see what I've done this time."

As I started to walk away, I thought I heard Winters say to Nixon," I think she was getting a promotion too, but I don't think Sobel is going to give her the bars."

"That schmuck," was all I heard from Nixon, before I was completely out of earshot.

When I got to Sobel's office, the door was closed. I looked over at his secretary and asked," Is he in?"

"No, ma'am," the private replied.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I asked," Do you know when he's coming back?"

The man shook his head," No, ma'am."

I groaned and glanced at my watch. His lateness was growing increasingly more annoying with each passing day. I tore my eyes away from my watch, and took a seat in the corner. I knew that if I left, he would have reason to punish me, so instead, I was going to wait.

I didn't have to wait long. Sobel walked toward his office, carrying a mug of hot coffee. He glanced my way," Come."

I bit my lip. I wanted to yell at him, and tell him that I wasn't a dog, but at the current moment, he did outrank me, though if what I heard was correct, we were technically the same rank...jerk.

"You called for me, sir?" I asked, trying to hide my frustrations.

Sobel walked to his desk, setting his mug down. He turned, ordering," Close the door."

I stopped and turned around to shut the office door. When I turned back around, he was standing in my back pocket. We were in such close proximity, that I wanted to take a step back, but I knew how this was going to play out. I stood my ground.

Sobel, expecting me to back up, was surprised by my firmness. He took the step back and said," I've wanted to see if you've had any luck in finding a way to contact your father."

Inwardly, I was groaning. "No, sir." Is he ever going to let this go?

Sobel looked me up and down," Why is that?" He turned back to his desk, giving me some breathing room.

"He's a very busy man, sir, and I'm sure that he doesn't have much time for me to be interrupting his work," I replied simply.

Sobel grabbed his mug, taking a sip, never breaking eye contact with me. When he set his mug down again, he approached me once more," May I speak frankly with you, Kate?"

I had to force myself not to vomit at the sound of my name being spoken by him. Instead, I just nodded.

"Kate...Dear Kate..."

Oh my God...seriously?

"Kate, you know that you're a beautiful woman," he started.

I tensed, wondering where he was going with this," Sir?"

Sobel stopped, breaking my personal bubble with his," I'm just concerned for your well being. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Thank you sir, but I'm tougher than I look. I think that I'll be okay," I swallowed, feeling my voice disappearing, which was the last thing that I wanted. I didn't want to show any weakness in front of him.

"I'm trying to do what is best for you. So, until further notice, I want you to be the administrator assistant to Lieutenant Winters," he stated," And if you manage to succeed according to my standards, and Lieutenant Winters's standards, then I will mention you to Colonel Sink for a rank promotion."

I clenched my fists, wondering if Winters had, indeed heard that I was supposed to be promoted, and Sobel was feeling emasculated by my success. "Yes sir."

Sobel was still really close to me, and he placed his right hand on my shoulder, close to my neck. His fingers brushed the nape of my neck, causing me to tense even more. I couldn't tell what he was doing," That is all, Lieutenant. You're dismissed."

I saluted, and high-tailed it out of his office, knowing that he was staring at me the entire time.


	6. Runs, Jumps, & Pranks

The next morning, I walked into the mess hall. I was exhausted, as I didn't sleep much because of the last meeting with Sobel. I could have blown the whistle on him, but since he didn't do much of anything, I wanted to wait. I knew that I'd have my chance to be rid of him soon enough. I just had to wait.

Dick saw me walk in, and smiled, but the smile disappeared when he saw the dark circles under my eyes," Are you all right, Kate?"

I forced a smile," I'm fine, thank you. What's on the menu today?"

I could tell that Dick didn't believe me, but didn't force me into talking about it. He replied," Sobel requested a special meal for the men, for their light duty day. Spaghetti."

"Yum..." I muttered, unsatisfied with the orders. I couldn't shake the conversation with Sobel, and just hearing his name, was disconcerting.

We got to work, preparing and cooking this meal for the men, and as they came in to get their food, they were really happy to see something better than the gruel they had been eating for the past few days.

It made me happy to see them talking, joking and eating their food. It brought a smile to my face, to see them having fun. It all went away when a loud whistle blew in the mess hall, quieting everyone. It didn't help that Sobel was barging into the hall, shouting," Orders changed! Get up! Lectures are canceled! Easy Company is running up Currahee! Move! Move!"

The men scrambled to get ready for their run, clearly upset that they just filled themselves with a heavy meal. Sobel glared over at Dick and me, giving me this creepy smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Dick. Sobel shouted," Three miles up! Three miles down!" Still smiling his creep smile, he turned and followed the men outside.

I scoffed, shaking my head. Dick looked at me with concern, and I knew he was going to ask me what that was about, but I took off for my barracks before he had a chance to ask.

The run up was miserable. Men were throwing up their partially eaten meal all over themselves, and the trail. Whenever a man would throw up, Sobel would taunt them, call them names, and was trying really hard to make them quit.

"You're a washout, Private Hoobler! You should pack up both your ears and go home! Looks like Gordon's done! Aren't you, Gordon? You finished? You do not deserve to get your wings! Private Randleman, you look tired! There's an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom of the hill! It could be all over right now...no more pain, no more Currahee...no more Captain Sobel!"

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to punch the shit out of the man, but I had to focus on running.

Somewhere in the middle of the group, I could hear the voice of good ol' George Luz, singing," We pull upon the risers, we fall upon the grass. We never land upon our feet, we always hit our ass!"

Pretty soon, the entire company was singing, and running up Currahee together. As we ran past Sobel, the look on his face was one that I would remember for the rest of my life.

Later that afternoon, we were up inside one of the planes, getting ready for our live jumps. Looking at Sobel, I could see the fear in his eyes. Whether it was from the heights, or having to physically jump, I couldn't tell, but I saw that hesitation in his eyes. He glared at me, thought sweat covered lashes. I turned away from his gaze, and remembering what I was supposed to do.

We had to do this five times today, in order to receive our wings. Five jumps. Sounded simply enough. Of course, any refusals in the aircraft or at the door to jump, and you'd be scrubbed from the airborne. I figured that I had been training for this my whole life, and I wasn't about to disappoint.

We stood up, hooked up and began checking our equipment. Suddenly, we were sounding off, letting our jump master know that we were ready to go.

Soon, we were at altitude, and the people in front of me began to jump out the door, once the green light went off. Sobel was behind the guy, who was behind me. I reached the door, and I jumped out, eyes closed tight, and my breath stilled.

When I finally opened my eyes, and I glanced up to see that my chute had opened, I was so relieved, as we had heard stories of men who had chutes that failed to open. The feeling of gracefully falling back to the earth, and watching the world move forward with it's daily life from up above, made me feel so small, so insignificant, yet powerful. I felt as though this was what I was meant to do. The smell of the freshest air hit me, and I took in a deep breath. When I looked back down to the ground, I could see that it was coming closer and closer, and I knew when to pull on my cords, to get the added tension in the chute. I did everything right, and gracefully landed onto the long, soft wheat grass below me.

Quickly, I unhooked myself from my chute, and began to pack it up. People were still falling all around me, and suddenly, thirty yards away, I could make out Sobel. He looked as though he was being dragged by his chute, which told me that he didn't pull on his cords, and he looked upset, not to mention embarrassed. I wondered if he had hesitated at the door, just like I could see in his eyes before the jump.

After our five jumps that afternoon, we headed back to do more training in the field. The objective was to try and make it across the hundred yards, under fire, safely to the secure grounds. Seemed simple enough, but the dangerous part would be that the ammo was live.

I understood why they were doing this. It was going to instill in us the seriousness of the situation. It would help motivate us to be less careless in the field. So, I had hoped.

Sobel had ordered our unit to move out. Bullets had been ricocheting off the trees around us. When Sobel had stepped out to move to the next cover, someone thought it would have been funny to graze him with a bullet. Even though it was training, I couldn't help but shake my head at the audacity of the men shooting the guns. If they were caught, they'd be let go, or worse, shot.

The medics had gotten to Sobel, who was laying on the ground, clutching his grazed neck. The wound wasn't deep, or life threatening, but it was too risky, too close of a call to have done.

The medics that responded to him, put him out. I walked up and looked down at what they were doing. They had unbuttoned his pants, and had them pulled down to his knees. "What the hell are you guys doing?" I practically shouted at the three medics.

One looked up, smile plastered on his face," We're practicing."

My mouth fell open," Why is his pants down?"

"We need to practice our stitches," one of the men replied, laughing.

Shaking my head, I replied," This isn't a good idea. If he finds out who did this..."

"Then you didn't see anything, ma'am," the third one stated, smile gone. This was serious. They were really going through with their prank. I decided that I didn't want any part of this, and didn't want to be involved, so I left. What else could I have done? I tried to get them to stop, but I also knew that if I were one of them, I would be doing the same thing. It would be pay back for everything that prick had done. I just hoped that Sobel would never find out who was involved, for their sake.


	7. Celebrations & Private Walks

**A/N: THank you Padme4000 and the guest(s) for your reviews! Make my day when I see reviews! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story thus far! I still feel as though it's a little slow but I know it's going to pick up! To the guest who reviewed about the prank, I want you to know that it really did happen. If you read the books about Easy, they talk about that incident actually happening. I thought it was humorous as well, so I thought I'd add it into the story! Keep reading, and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

That night was the celebration party. The men were playing their drinking games, laughing, and just having a great time. I smiled, as I watched them. In the middle of their victory party, I spied Colonel Sink walk into the room. I stood up straighter, waiting to see what he was going to say or do. "Ten-hut!"

Everyone was immediately at attention. They waited for orders, for a speech, for reprimands, as we were all fully aware that Sobel had caused a major scene when he found the stitches on his scrotum.

"Well, at ease, paratroopers," the men relaxed," Good evening, Easy Company!"

"Good evening, sir," everyone replied in unison.

Sink continued," Now, parachute infantry is a brand new concept in American military history, and by God, the 506 is going to forge this brand new concept into victory!"

"Yes, sir!" the men shouted back at him, clearly getting excited by what Sink had to say. I wondered if the alcohol was a contributing factor.

"I want you to know that I'm damned proud of each and every one of you! Now, you deserve this party," Grant had handed off a glass of beer to Sink, who eagerly accepted it," Thank you, Sergeant Grant. So, I want you to have fun, and remember our motto...Currahee!"

Everyone shouted excitedly," Currahee!"

I smiled as everyone began to drink, and carry on, with Sink in the middle of this party too. It was rare to see Sink involving himself so closely with any company. I'm sure that the men felt that this was a great honor.

Inhaling, I looked over to my left, to see Dick standing next to me. He smiled and asked," Care to take a walk?"

I furrowed my brow for a second, then replied," Sure..." I didn't know what he was going to say, but I knew that going for a walk, usually was reserved for having those conversations that needed privacy.

We stepped out into the chilly air. The stars were bright and I could make out the trailing end of the Milky Way in the darkened sky.

Walking down the street, away from any listening ears, he began," So, I heard about the incident during the live fire course."

I looked up at him," What?"

He was trying to hide his amused smile," Care to explain what happened, Lieutenant?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I glanced up at my friend's face. I couldn't tell if I was in trouble or not," Sir?"

He let loose his laughter," Relax, Kate. I'm not busting you for anything. In fact, I think it's rather amusing."

Sighing, I placed my right hand over my heart," Dick, you scared the hell out of me. I thought for sure Sobel was going to blame me for it." Like he tried to do on so many other things.

Dick chuckled, calming his laughter," No. I'm not. I do, however, want to know who is responsible. Sobel was on the rampage earlier. Sink told him that he'd look into it, and that the men responsible for this would be dealt with. I just wanted to give you the heads up, just in case he tries to pin this on you."

"How would he pin this on me?" I asked, confused.

Dick placed his hands on my shoulders," Sobel claimed that you were a part of it. He said that he heard your voice."

I rolled my eyes," You've got to be kidding me. I've been biting my tongue with each screwed up thing he has ever done to me."

"What do you mean?" Dick asked with sudden concern.

I tried to back out of his reach, but he held me firmly. I could see him asking the same question through the concerned look in his eyes, so I finally spoke," I'm not sure what he was doing, but I couldn't help but feel like he was propositioning me or something."

"What?" Dick recoiled.

I nodded," He didn't do anything, or really say anything that should have given me that impression, but I don't know...he creeps me out. There's something wrong with that man."

"Is that why he requested your presence that one afternoon?" he recalled.

I nodded," He claimed it was to get my father's contact information. He was saying that he wanted to protect me, by finding somewhere else for me to be."

Dick let me go, and said the only thing that he could think of," I'm sorry. I wish I had known."

I smiled," It's okay. Really. It's done, nothing happened. You're sweet to worry though."

Dick saw me shiver a little, extended his arm, asking," Shall we head back to the party?"

I smiled and took his arm, as he pulled me closer to him, to share his warmth," I think that sounds like fun." In this close proximity, I could smell his scent. I inhaled deeply, memorizing the heavenly aroma.

As we headed back toward the party, he joked," Maybe I could buy you a drink, and ask for a dance."

I laughed," Sure...whatever you like." Knowing full well that he wasn't about to do either.


	8. We were killed

**A/N: Thank you Padme4000 and lalkness for your reviews! I'm really happy to see the reviews and hear your kind words! Makes my day when I see them! I'm also really glad that you like the pacing, as I feared (as I too, have read some stories that things progress quickly) that it was too slow, but I'm glad that I'm not the only one who enjoys the build-up! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! **

**Reviews make the day brighter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**June 23, 1943**

**Camp Mackall, N.C.**

Easy Company was crouching inside a low-lying hole in the middle of the woods, full pack and complete silence. This was yet another practice scenario, to see how we would react being surrounded by enemies. We couldn't see any of our targets, but we knew they were out there. It was just a matter of time before someone screwed this up. All bets were on Sobel.

I scanned the woods, looking for things that didn't belong, things that stuck out as being pseudo to the natural forest. I could hear someone growing antsy, so I peered over my left shoulder, quickly and saw Sobel moving around in his spot, as though he were getting bored, just sitting.

Sure enough, he looked at his watch, then whispered loudly," Petty! Map! Come on!"

I looked over my right shoulder to see Petty close his eyes, as though he knew what was coming. He approached Sobel, withdrawing his map, and handing it to him.

Sobel stared at the map for a moment or three, then up at the trees. I thought I heard something, and quickly glanced up at the tree line. Nothing.

I heard Sobel mutter," We're in the wrong position..."

I looked next to me, where Winters was and he glanced at me, before heading to Sobel. Groaning inwardly, I followed in suit. When we were both huddled next to Sobel, he looked at both of us, explaining," We're in the wrong position."

Winters knew what was coming, so he tried reasoning with him," We're in a textbook position for an ambush, sir. We should sit tight...let the enemy team come into our killing zone." I nodded, which clearly annoyed Sobel.

Sobel pointed out into the trees," They're out there somewhere," then he forcefully smacked Dick on the right arm," Let's just get them!"

"Sir, we have perfect cover here," Winters stressed.

Sobel glared at him," Lieutenant, deploy your troops." As he walked away from us, he made sure to slam into my shoulder, as he always liked to do, and I hated. I looked back to Dick, to see what he was going to do.

Being the good man that he was, he followed his orders," 2nd platoon, move out."

I heard several scoffs, gasps, and even Muck asked," What?"

"Tactical columns!" Dick whispered loud enough for all to hear, as they moved out to follow his orders.

Once the men had gathered their equipment, and formed the columns, we started to head out, following Sobel. Dick and I were in the back of the group, carefully stepping on the fallen leaves and sticks, and looking around for the enemy, which seemed no one else cared to do.

No sooner were we a few meters from our original position, the enemy team had popped out of their camouflaged places, pointing their mock guns at us. I quickly fell to my knee, aiming my gun back at them. I noticed that Dick was the only other person to do the same. What happened to all of our training? I stood up, after Dick, realizing that it was pointless. We had lost.

The CO of the enemy team approached Sobel," Captain, you've just been killed, along with 95% of your company. Your outfit?"

Sobel replied, almost embarrassed," Easy Company, 2nd battalion, 506th."

I could see the glares that the men were giving the back of Sobel's head. They were not happy, and I couldn't blame them. In all of my years, watching my father train men, I had never seen anything like this happen.

The 'enemy' CO ordered," Leave three wounded men on the ground, and report back to the assembly area."

Sobel muttered something under his breath, then pointed to three men, with his side arm, ordering them to stay. Once he started to walk toward the assembly area, we all followed, watching the snickering faces from our opponents as they disappeared into the woods.

I looked over to Dick, who had looked over at me. He shook his head. I got into a closer proximity to him and whispered," What just happened?"

Dick whispered back to me," We were killed."

I held his gaze for a moment, before looking back to where I was walking," How does something like this happen?"

Dick shrugged," We followed orders. That's how these things happen."

I bit my lip," Yeah well..." he smirked as I added," I have to confess something."

Dick looked over at me," Are you sure now is a good time?"

I realized why he was concerned about my timing. We were surrounded by the men, and Sobel wasn't that far ahead of us, but I had to get it out there. I whispered," I'm terrified, Dick."

I could see the concern in his cerulean eyes when I spoke," About what, Kate?"

I replied quietly, as we neared the assembly area," I'm terrified of what will happen to us when we're behind enemy lines. I'm terrified that we're going to get killed because we're following orders."

We stopped at the entrance to the woods, where the assembly point was. We watched as Sobel checked in with the CO there, and Dick whispered," We'll make it through, somehow. We always do."

I looked up at him, and he was smiling at me. It comforted me, that smile, and I held onto it for the rest of the day.


	9. Heading Out

**A/N: Padme4000, loving the reviews! Glad that you are still enjoying the story, and liking what I am doing thus far! It's always good to hear that people enjoy your work, and keep coming back for more! I'm also happy that updating the story makes you happy! (Yay, happiness all around!) Hope you like this one as well!**

**Reviews make happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the late afternoon, we were ordered to start packing our things, and prepare to head out. Where we were going, no one knew. We just knew that we were heading to a place that would take us one step closer to the ultimate jump, the one that we had been training for these past several months.

I was in my barracks finishing up my packing, when I heard the door open. I glanced up, expecting someone I knew.

Sobel stepped inside. Okay, I was hoping it would be someone that I liked.

Since he didn't say anything, nor did he make any other movements, I was the first to speak," What can I do for you, sir?"

At first, he still didn't speak. He was scanning my barracks.

I finally asked again," Are you looking for someone, sir?"

That snapped him back to the present," Are you all packed and ready to move out, Lieutenant?"

I nodded," Yes, sir."

"Good. Has Lieutenant Winters prepped the troops?" he asked.

I couldn't tell why he was asking me this," I don't know, sir. Have you asked him yet?"

Sobel's eyes flared at me," I was hoping to find him here."

So that's his game...it suddenly dawned on me. He was trying to create a situation, where there was none to be had. I stated," He's not here, sir. Everyone knows that it would be inappropriate to be in my barracks." I had hoped he would have gotten the hint.

Sobel didn't blink at my comment," I think we should go talk to him then. After you, Lieutenant."

I felt gross at the fact that he wanted me to walk in front of him. Fine, two can play this game," Yes, sir."

I walked passed him, and headed quickly toward Dick and Lewis's officer barracks.

I knew that I was walking much faster than Sobel, who seemed to be struggling walking and eating his apple at the same time, but I made sure to get there first, to warn the men, just in case they were saying things that would hurt them later. I was right.

Just as I approached the door, I could hear them talking, so I cleared my throat. When they glanced over in my direction, Sobel was on my heels. Sobel stood in the door, clearly annoyed that he didn't catch them talking about him, and stood there awkwardly for a moment. I stepped out of the way, just in case I needed to make a run for it.

"2nd platoon ready?" Sobel finally asked.

Dick replied in good time," Ready, sir."

Sobel snottily replied," Then get them into formation. We're moving out." He took a bite from his apple, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Yes, sir," he replied as he headed out of the barracks, behind Harry who was in on whatever the conversation was. Dick had winked at me as he passed by, causing me to smile, not to mention the little flutters in my stomach.

Sobel glared at Nix one last time, before heading out, and giving me a nasty look in turn, successfully killing my smile and any butterflies that were there.

Once he was gone, Nix chuckled and started to pack the remaining items. He turned to me," Quick thinking there, Kate."

I smiled," You're welcome." I turned and headed back to my barracks to grab my things.

We were on board a train, heading North. I could see Nix and Winters further up ahead, talking and laughing, about what, I couldn't be sure. I looked out the window that was to my right, and peered at the blurred landscapes that were whizzing past.

I'm not sure why, but I suddenly felt a pang of melancholy. I realized that this could be the last time that I would ever see this place again.

"You always seem to do that," a familiar voice spoke to me.

I tore my eyes from the window, to look at Harry, just as he sat down across from me, offering me some water. I smiled and took it from him," Do what?"

Harry pointed out the window and replied," You're always saying good bye to places that you see. It's a little depressing." He chuckled slightly.

I chuckled politely, not sure what to say," I didn't realize that I was doing that."

He smiled," It's okay. I understand the feeling. I think I did that the entire time I was back home, before the draft."

I nodded," It's never easy, Harry." I took a sip from the water he gave me.

He looked out the window," You got that right."


	10. Letter Issues

**A/N: Padme4000, another great review, as always! =) Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Reviews make happy days!**

* * *

**September 6, 1943**

**Brooklyn Naval Shipyard**

The Statue of Liberty stood before us, as we peered out into the setting sun. My father and I had talked about coming out here to see her, and act like tourists when I was a kid. I never imagined that my first time seeing her, would be on a boat heading toward Europe. Granted, we were not told where we would be heading, but I just had a feeling. After all, that was where the war was. Because Easy Company had been suddenly labeled the best in the outfit, I had a strong suspicion that the men in charge would send their best to the worst of it all.

Later that night, I sat in my quarters at my desk, staring out the window. I chuckled, realizing that Harry was right. I was saying goodbye to the places around me. It might have been considered a little pessimistic, but I wanted to preserve the memory of these places, so that I would have something to think back on.

A knock on the door was heard, and I blinked, breaking my contact with the world outside my window. I stood up from my small desk, walked over to the heavy metal door and opened it. Nixon stood on the other side. I asked," What can I do for you, Lewis?"

"Dick went below to break up a fight. I was hoping to have some company while I drank," he replied.

I laughed," You mean you want a lookout for when you drink."

He smiled a sly, devilish smile," You know me so well, it's scary!"

I stepped aside for him to enter. He plopped down on my bed, holding his bottle of liquor. I closed the door, and headed back to the writing desk. Sitting back in the chair, I stared down at the letter that I was writing to my father.

Nix asked," Was I interrupting something?"

"No," I shook my head, suddenly looking back out the window.

He sat up," Writing a letter?" He motioned at the sheet before me.

"I was trying to," I replied sadly, looking down at the fairly blank paper.

"To whom?" he asked, in honest stupor.

I couldn't help but smile," My father, but I'm afraid it's not going so well."

Nix crawled over my bed, to sit facing me," Perhaps I can help. What do you have so far?"

The smile faded," Dear Father."

"Go on..." Nix pressured.

I turned to look at him," That's it."

Nixon suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

I sighed," Yeah, that's really funny. You keep laughing." A softer knock was heard at my door. I stood and made my way over to the door, passing the hysterical Nixon.

As I opened the door, Nix was still laughing uncontrollably, and there before me, stood Dick. He looked at me, confused as he peered over my left shoulder at his, now crying, friend, who was rolling on the bed.

I smiled," He's laughing at me. Come in."

Nix finally gathered himself," Hey Dick...you're not going to believe this... Kate can't even write a letter to her father..." he started laughing again.

I looked up at Dick, changing topics," How'd the fight thing go?"

Dick looked between me and Nix," Fine now...what is he talking about?"

"He's drunk, Dick," was all I could say, as I sat down in front of the desk again.

Dick grabbed Nix, helping him up," Come on, buddy. Time for bed." He took Nix out of my room, as I stared at the paper before me.

Within a few moments, there was another knock on my door. I closed my eyes. I was suddenly the popular one. I opened the door again, and Dick stood there, once more. I stared at him for a moment," Uh, hi...again."

"Can I come in?" he asked. I stepped aside for him, and he walked inside. I closed the door, and faced him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I was going to see if I could lend a hand with you letter," he offered.

I smiled," I'm not very far into it. That's why Nix was laughing at me."

He pointed to the chair that sat in front of my desk," May I?" I nodded, and he sat in the chair, looking at the paper, with the two words on it. He reached for the pen and asked," So, what is it that you're trying to say to him?"

I shrugged, letting out a sigh," I don't know. I've never written him a letter."

"Never?" Dick asked, looking at me surprised.

"Never," I stated," We don't...we aren't very good at talking to each other. We just... are. He tells me what to do, and I follow his orders, like a good little soldier."

"Life must have been tough for you," he whispered.

I replied," It wasn't easy."

"Kate, I don't mean to pry, but where was your mother?" Dick asked, setting the paper down.

I sat on the edge of the bed," I don't know. I asked him once," Dick was studying my face as I spoke," He got really upset, angry even, that I was asking about her. Maybe he thought I'd leave him like she did...I don't know."

Dick sat there, patiently, listening to me ramble on.

"I never knew her. I have not known of any other life than this. This was destined to happen, you know. This is his way of keeping tabs on me. Most fathers would send their daughters to live with someone else, some family member, but I've got no one else, but him," I stopped talking. I had never shared this with anyone before.

Dick repositioned the chair to sit facing me. He leaned closer to me, and placed a gentle hand on my knee. He whispered," It's okay to be afraid, Kate." My dark eyes fluttered to meet his cerulean ones. He whispered," I'm here for you. Anytime."

I smiled, and didn't realize that I had let a couple tears fall. I quickly brushed them away," Sorry."

He removed his hand from my knee, and caressed the tears from my porcelain skin," Don't ever apologize for being you." I briefly closed my eyes to feel the warmth of his hand on my cold face.

I blinked away the other tears, so that I could see him more clearly. His touch was like electricity. I had always known that we were close, and that we had good chemistry, but I had never experienced his touch like this before. I wondered if he felt it too.

Dick stood up, and said," If you don't have the words to write a letter to him, then wait until you do." I looked up at him, as he withdrew his hand from my face. He started to head to the door," I'll see you in the morning." I watched as he closed the door, and left me for the night.

That night, I cried myself to sleep, no longer thinking about that blasted letter, but about everything else that could be, had been, and possibly will be.


	11. Improvising & Bad Summons

**A/N: Thank you Padme4000 and Kat1132 for your reviews and constructive criticism! I will make sure to keep everything in mind as I continue on with the story. I noticed after the fact that I got a little carried away with the descriptive words, and it was not my intention, as you guessed, to make her seem vain! I will be sure to keep notice on that, so thank you for pointing that out! Hopefully, you will see some changes, to make reading a bit easier! Oh, and keeping reading and reviewing, and I'll keep posting!**

**Glad you're enjoying the story, and I'm excited to hear reactions as it progresses! I just finished part 5 of the series, and I honestly admit that I'm a little giddy about posting those chapters, when I get there! Stick with me!**

**Reviews make happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

**September 18, 1943**

**Aldbourne, England**

Being in England was a never ending practice and training session. When you finished with one area, you went to the next, with no breaks. Jump training, hand-to-hand combat, lectures and learning to dig foxholes, were all part of the daily training, that would last until we were ordered to move out again.

I was busy running errands for Sobel, on top of my training. I was getting annoyed by being his amusement. Of course, the errands were silly things, like fetching coffee, or finding a stamp, that he already had.

My first real break from running errands for him was when he finally hired a private to do his administration work for him. I was relieved, but concerned as to why all of the sudden I was let go from his watchful eye.

I didn't get the chance to dwell on the matter, because we were ordered to participate in a cooperative maneuver in capturing the enemy spy, early in the morning. We were given our directive, and our positioning. Because this was a cooperative mission, we would have to coordinate our moves with each other. Dick was in charge of 2nd platoon, while Sobel would be in charge of 1st.

2nd platoon rushed across the wet English fields to a short stone wall that separated the neighboring pastures. We knelt behind this wall for a few minutes, when Winters checked his watch. He looked up, at Sergeant Lipton and me. He whispered," Sobel's late."

I whispered back," He's always late." I earned a laugh from Lip, and a short glance from Winters. I knew that I spoke out of line, but I was so frustrated with that man, that I just let it slip. I would have to watch myself next time.

We waited another ten minutes, before Winters checked his watch again. 1101. He looked at us and said," We have to move."

"Without Captain Sobel and 1st platoon?" Lip asked, making sure that Dick understood what he was saying.

Winters replied simply," It's a T intersection, we'll improvise. Double envelopment, laid on a base of fire to cut the road in all directions. Hook right with 1st squad. I'll tell Guarnere to move left with 2nd. We'll move up the middle with 3rd. Go."

"Yes sir," Lipton replied, as he moved toward 1st squad to update them on the new plan of action.

Winters looked over to Guarnere and used the hand signals that we learned in one of our lectures, to tell him what the new course of action was going to be. When Guarnere gave him the thumbs up, we started to head out.

We got into position, just as we spotted an elderly man on a bicycle, riding down the street. He saw 1st squad, and immediately stopped. He turned around and started back down the street, from whence he came. Seeing 2nd platoon corner the street, blocking his escape, he stopped again, trying to maneuver his bicycle around to head straight down, past all of them, but when he spotted Dick and me walking up to him, he raised both hands above his head.

"You've done it now, Yanks. You've captured me."

I let out a chuckle, smiling wide. I looked at the man, then to Dick.

Before we could celebrate our victory, we heard that infamous," Hi-ho silver!" We glanced over our left shoulders to see Sobel heading up with his platoon.

The elderly man with the bike, lowered his hands. He asked," Would that be the enemy?"

Dick held his laughter as he replied," As a matter of fact, yes." The men exchanged smiles, and I saluted the man, just as I was taught as a young child, to show respect, and followed Winters, passed Sobel. Sobel looked angry that we moved without him, but it had to be done.

Winters and I began to congratulate the men on their effort, and great team work.

When Dick and I were away from any ears, I smiled up at him. "Did you see the look on his face?" I asked, trying to keep my laughter inside.

Dick smirked for a moment before turning his gaze on me. He replied," Yeah. We'll probably get into some sort of trouble with him later."

I nodded gravely. I realized that he was right. On the other hand, I was glad that we moved without Sobel. Looking back on what happened, I suddenly realized that Sobel would have moved without us. He didn't wait in the location he was supposed to. I whispered to Dick," Maybe he's mad that he didn't get the credit."

"Maybe," Dick agreed.

That afternoon, I stood with Harry outside a training field, looking over a map. We were discussing options for getting the platoons prepared for possible scenarios that involved open fields, with no cover.

As we spoke, a young man walked up to us. He looked at Harry and asked," Lieutenant Patterson?"

Harry sized up the man. He replied," Not me, her."

I looked at the man. I asked," Yes, Private?"

The man handed me a folded letter, saluted and walked away from us. I stared at the boy as he walked away, then looked down at the paper that was placed in my hands. I opened the folds and started to read it. "Unbelievable," I scoffed, handing the letter to Harry.

Harry read it, and handed it back to me. He stated," Sounds like he's looking to court martial you."

"Yeah...that's what I read too," I agreed as I shook my head, placing my hands on my hips. I sighed, placing the letter into my front coat breast pocket. I added," Well, I better get to his office, before he finds this as another reason to kick me out of the company."

I started to walk toward Sobel's office, when Harry shouted," Stand fast, Kate!"

I didn't turn around, but just waved at him as I continued toward the place that I would know soon enough to be Hell.


	12. Signing of the Appeal

**A/N: Padme4000, thank you again for your wonderful review! You're right on target with what was going to happen! I also like her conversations with Harry. There will be more, so be on the lookout! Hope you enjoy this one!  
**

**Reviews make happy days!**

* * *

I walked into the building that was being used for battalion, and headed upstairs. I walked straight to Sobel's assistant and asked," Is he in?"

"No, ma'am. He is expecting you though, and wanted me to let you wait in his office," the man stated, as he extended his hand, pointing me to the office door, which was open. I walked in and sat down in the chair that sat in the corner of the room.

I sat there for a few moments, still waiting for the man to get back, from wherever he was. I hated how he wanted to call a meeting but then was always late. How can one person be late all the time and get promoted? I just didn't get it.

I heard footsteps, multiple pair, and voices approaching.

"I performed my duty as I was ordered, sir," a familiar voice said. It finally clicked that it was Winters. What was he getting in trouble for?

"And I disagree," Sobel shouted at him, as they entered the office. Sobel saw me, but didn't say a word, and Winters looked at me, just as confused as I was to him. Sobel continued to ream Winters by sternly saying," So your options are quite simple Lieutenant. Punishment for your offenses will be denial of a 48 hour pass for 60 days..." Winters was staring at me, still surprised to see me, when Sobel saw him looking in my direction. He ordered," Stand before me at attention!" Winters stood at attention before Sobel who was behind his desk. Sobel sat down and continued," Or you may initiate a letter of appeal and request a trial by court martial."

My mouth fell open. I stood up slowly, and realized that I was making my move over to them. I had to stop myself.

Sobel looked up at Winters and stated," You spend your weekends on the base anyways, Dick. Be a man, take the punishment."

Sobel started to write out the punishment when Dick asked," May I borrow your pen, sir?" He took the pen from Sobel's hand and signed his letter of appeal. He finished signing and said, "My endorsement, sir. I request trial by court martial."

When Sobel looked up at Winters, clearly surprised, like I was that he did that, Winters saluted and stormed out of the office, giving me a sad look as he passed by me.

Before I could say anything, Sobel had regained his composure. He asked in a stern manner," Why are you here, Patterson?"

I was confused. He had summoned me. I asked," Sir?"

"Why are you here, Lieutenant? It's not a difficult question," Sobel spat.

I took a deep breath, choosing my words carefully. I spoke," Well sir, there is a war going on, and since my father is a General, as well as the only living family that I have, I've been stationed into the airborne, where he can keep tabs on me. Is this what you wanted to talk about, Captain?"

He glared at me and stated," I have been looking through all of the training op reports, and it has been documented that you've not spoken up to defend my decisions in the field."

The light bulb turned on inside my head. I realized now, what he was asking me to do. I questioned," Sir, are you asking me to go against Winters's decision out in the field? If you are, I regret to inform you that he was right and I am not going to say otherwise, here or in the court martial." I couldn't believe this man...

Sobel stood up, fists landing onto his desk. He shouted," Are you trying to make me look bad, Lieutenant?"

Without thinking, I uttered the words that I had been thinking for so long, but never spoke, until now," You're making yourself look bad..." Realizing that I made an error that I most likely wouldn't recover from, I grabbed the pen from his desk, scribbling my signature onto the paper. I dropped the pen onto the desk. I stated," My signature, sir. I too, request a trial by court martial."

I spun on my heels, and walked out. I could feel the gaze from Sobel, burning into my being as I walked out of his office.

As I exited the building, I heard a voice from my left say," Hey."

I swirled around, and saw the worried face of Winters. I repeated," Hey..."

He walked up to me asking," Are you all right?"

"Me? What about you?" I asked, as we continued to walk away from that dreadful building that housed that devil of a man.

He smiled and replied," I'll be okay. What were you in there for?"

I looked away from him, searching the surrounding area before saying," I'm getting a trial by court martial."

"What?" he asked, taken back from this news.

I nodded gravely and replied," He left me no choice."

Dick stopped me, by pulling my arm gently. He spoke softly," Hey...what happened?"

I looked up into his blue eyes. I started," Look, I-..." Tears were threatening to emerge.

He let me go and whispered," Talk to me, Kate..."

I sighed, closing my eyes. I finally looked back at him and recalled," He wanted me to go against you in the field. He basically was black mailing me to agree with him, so that your court martial would put you out."

Dick look at me sadly. He stated," I'm sorry that he involved you in this."

I laughed," Don't worry...he's been trying to get me out of his company for a while, you know that. I'm just praying that my father doesn't catch wind of this."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I started to walk again, and he followed as I replied," My father would kill me, if he knew about this."

"I don't think he'd kill you-" Dick began.

I cut him off by saying," No, he'd definitely kill me. Things like this are a huge no-no, Dick. It's how I was raised. Normal kids were punished for the things they did wrong, I was court martialed by my father."

Dick suppressed his laughter, and I looked at him, breaking the silence with my own laughter. I added," Don't worry about me. Sobel will get what comes around, soon enough."


	13. Surprise Visit

**A/N: Padme4000, I love your reviews! I don't think they are repetitious as all! It's always a pleasure to read your thoughts on each chapter! As I said before, it brings a smile to my day, and I eagerly look forward to them! Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

The only thing worse than having to face the pending court martial, was having to be punished further, by being stuck in mess until the trial was over. Who knows how long that was going to be. Winters and I were checking off the shipments of food, as they were coming off the trucks. I looked up at Winters, just as he had looked over his right shoulder, to see all of the NCOs from Easy Company, marching out of Head Quarters. I stood up, to watch as they approached us.

They turned to look at the two of us, saluting and walking onwards. I looked at Dick, utterly confused. Before I could say anything to him, I peered over his shoulder, at the newest arrival to HQ.

Dick saw my face falter, and turned to see what was going on. He saw a man climb out of the Jeep and storm into the building. He looked back at me. " What is it?"

I barely spoke audible words," That's my father..."

When we finished with the inventory of the supplies, I was ordered back to HQ. I was reluctant to go, but I knew that if my father had shown up, then I was going to have to face him sooner or later, and why not have witnesses to my demise?

I walked into Strayer's office, and saw Strayer, his assistant, Sergeant Evans and my father. The door closed behind me, as Evans was ordered to leave.

When the three of us were alone, my father looked at me. " Kate."

"Father," I responded properly.

He looked at Strayer. " What's this business about her being court martialed?"

Strayer glanced at me, motioning me to fill in my father. I didn't blink at the opportunity. " Sobel's a bully."

"Kate!" my father shouted at me. Okay, so I wasn't using the best words...

"He is. They only reason why Winters and I are in the process of being court martialed is because he is threatened. Don't misunderstand me, he's a great training commander, but no one has the faith in him to lead anyone into combat. During one of the training ops, he left perfect cover and waltzed right into enemy territory, killing everyone in the unit. I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to die in battle under his command."

My father looked at Strayer after a moments thought and asked," Did you know about any of this?"

Strayer shook his head. " Why did you request trial by court martial?"

I sighed. " Because he wanted me to defend his mistakes against Winters. Winters had told him that we were in a textbook position for an ambush and to wait for the enemy instead...he was trying to calm Sobel down, that man gets way to jumpy in the field. Winters was right, Sobel was wrong. I'm not going to side with a man who has no common sense in the field."

Strayer questioned," Is that why all of the NCOs tried to turn in their stripes earlier?"

I shrugged. " I didn't even know why they were here. I saw them leaving, but I didn't know what was going on."

Strayer nodded, clearly hearing enough. " Thank you, Lieutenant. That is all."

My father asked, before I walked out," What about the court martial?"

Strayer stated," Dropped. For both of you. Feel free to tell Lieutenant Winters."

I nodded, saluting and turned to leave. As I reached the door, and opened it, I heard," Lieutenant?" I turned back around to face my father. He saluted. " Good luck, Kate." I saluted back and walked out.

It took me a good portion of my afternoon, tracking Winters down. When I finally spotted him, he was walking down the street, most likely toward his housing. I shouted after him," Dick! Hey!" He stopped and waited for me to catch up to him. "Did you hear? Our court martial has been dropped."

He blinked in wonder. " How did that happen?"

I smiled as I replied coyly," I have connections..."

He laughed. " Oh, right."

I was about to fill him in on everything that happened, when we saw a Jeep driving toward us. A very angry looking Sobel sat in the passenger side. We both stopped walking, to salute him, but he just glared at me, as if I had just betrayed him. When the Jeep turned the corner, we continued to walk.

"Oh, and you want to know the best news?" I probed. He looked down at me, awaiting my information. " He's the newly appointed training commander at Chilton Foliat." No one else, besides the higher ranked officers, and my father, of course, knew about this.

Dick smiled. " Remind me to thank your father."


	14. Jeep Rides & Reprimands

**A/N: Padme4000, another great review! Thank you! Keep your reviews/thoughts coming! I love hearing from my readers!**

**Hope you like this one! Enjoy!  
Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

**May 31, 1944**

**Upottery, England**

I sat in the back seat of the Jeep, as Dick drove toward Lieutenant Meehan's tent. In the front passenger seat, sat Buck Compton. The men really seemed to like him, and from what I could tell, he was a great guy. He was caught by Winters, gambling with the men in their barracks, and it upset Winters a lot. I sat there, as quiet as I could be, given that I was being jostled around in the back seat, listening to Compton get reprimanded.

"These men have been through the toughest training the army has to offer, under the worst possible conditions...and they volunteered for it!" Winters shouted over the noise from the Jeep.

"Christ Dick, I was just shooting craps with them...it's not like-" Compton was cut off.

"You know why they volunteered? So when things got really bad, the man in the foxhole next to them would be the best. Not some draftee that's gonna get them killed!" Dick was on a rampage!

"Are you ticked because they like me? Because I'm spending time to get to know my soldiers? I mean, come on, you've been with these guys, what? Two years? I've been here six days-" Buck was cut off again.

"You're gambling, Buck," Winters stated.

Buck chuckled. " So what? Soldiers do that. I don't deserve a reprimand for it."

I bit my lip, trying not to involve myself.

"What if you'd won?" Dick asked as he started to slow down.

"What?" Buck asked, clearly confused.

Dick repeated himself," What. If. You'd. Won?" Dick stopped the Jeep, and climbed out. "Never put yourself in a position to take from these men." With that, Dick walked around the front of the Jeep, and headed into Meehan's tent.

I climbed over the front seat, taking control of the Jeep, and started it up.

"Can you believe that guy?" Buck asked me, clearly annoyed.

I threw the Jeep into gear, and started to pull out. I didn't want to say anything, but I knew that Buck wasn't finished.

"I mean, what would you do? Do you agree with him?" Buck asked, rubbing his temple.

I looked briefly over to him. "I understand what you're both saying. I think that it's normal for men to bond in such a way, but on the other side, you're their CO. You need to maintain a certain..." What's the word I was looking for?

"Certain what?" Buck asked, seemingly calmer now than he was earlier.

I tried to think of the right word. "Reserve?"

Buck scoffed," You're telling me not to get too close to the men? That's not fair. I've not been around them as long as you and Winters."

"I'm not saying that. I'm simply saying that maybe there are others ways to bond? I mean," I sighed as I continued," Dick is very protective of the men. We all are. He feels that we, as officers, should be role models for these men. That's all he's trying to say."

"So, he doesn't approve of my methods...so what?" he asked.

I wanted to drop this conversation. I wasn't liking where this was going. I started to see my destination in sight, and began to slow the vehicle down.

Once we stopped, I turned the Jeep off. I looked at Buck. "Do what you think is best. We're just trying to warn you that some things might not be appropriate, especially if you're caught by Strayer or Sink."

I climbed out, leaving him to think about what I've said.


	15. The Plan is Revealed

**A/N: Thank you for another review, Padme4000! **

**Hope you like this chapter!  
Reviews make for happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into one of the many old hangars that sat in the fields of Upottery. I glanced up, and met the eyes of Nixon. I casually meandered over to him.

"Fancy seeing you here." Nix smiled.

I chuckled, as I started to joke, "Would you prefer someone taller? More ginger, perhaps?"

Nixon burst into laughter. "I think that I like looking at you, more than Dick."

I looked down at the sand tables. "So, Normandy?"

"Normandy," he replied," Full frontal assault on four beach heads, plus drop zones, here and here."

I studied the tables as he pointed out the DZ. Suddenly, I had to ask, "How accurate are these?"

"Well, the lay of the land is accurate. We're not one hundred percent positive on the location of the enemy," Nixon explained," But we're thinking strategically," he pointed to a few places on the sand table as he continued, "These would most likely be where we would put things, 88s and the like."

I nodded asking, "When do we tell the men?"

"As soon as Meehan and Winters are finished," Nixon replied. He grabbed some rolled up maps with some tacks. "Give me a hand, would you?"

I took the maps from his hands, unrolling them, and holding them up on the cork boards that stood behind the sand tables. Nixon pushed the pins into place, standing back to observe our work. I let go and looked up, watching everyone as they assembled into the hangar.

Meehan walked up to the front of the group, as soon as the men had found a place to sit. I stood next to Winters and Nixon, off to the side, waiting for further instructions. This was the first time that the men were told this plan, but the second time for most of the officers, such as Nixon and myself.

"St. Marie du Mont. Causeway number one, and causeway number two...the ultimate field problem. The estuary of the Douve river divides two beach heads, code names Utah, here," Meehan pointed to the maps that I helped Nixon place as he continued, "and Omaha, here." He moved his hand to the next beach, explaining the plan further, "Seaborne Infantry will hit these beaches in force at a date and time to be specified, H-Hour, D-Day. Airborne's objective, gentlemen, is to take the town of Careltan, or Carentan, thus linking Utah and Omaha into a continuous beach head...Each trooper will learn this operation by heart and know his and every other outfits mission to the detail."

Dukeman stood up, raising his hand. "Lieutenant Meehan?"

"Yes, Dukeman?"

"Sir, are we dropping tonight?" the young man asked, with a little quiver in his voice. I understood the quiver. It was hard to imagine having to actually go into war, after we had been training for it for the past couple years. Most of the men had hoped the war would be over, long before we had to actually jump.

Meehan replied, "When it is time for you to know, we will let you know. In the meantime, study these sand tables, maps, and reconnaissance photos until you can draw a map of the area, by memory. Now, we will drop behind the Atlantic wall, five hours before the 4th infantry lands at Utah. Now, between our assembly area and the battalion's objective, there is a German garrison, right in this area," Meehan pointed it out on the map, right where Nixon had said they strongly believed something to be. He stated firmly," St. Marie du Mont. Easy Company will destroy that garrison!"

After the objective was revealed to the men, and once all of the questions were asked, and some answered, the men left to get to packing their equipment for the jump. I stood, hunched over the sand tables, studying them to the best of my ability. Something seemed off by the photos that we had, and what the tables had to show. It seemed like there was a giant gap between the enemy positions. I had pointed that out to Meehan and Nixon, but I was told that this was what our intel had gathered, and for the time being, this was as accurate as we could get. I didn't like hearing that. I started to sense something horrible was going to go wrong.

A couple hours had passed, before I realized that I still needed to get my equipment in check, and make myself ready for our jump, so I tore myself from the tables, and headed out to get my things in order.

Once everyone was packed, ready to go, we heard Meehan shout," Easy Company! Listen up! The channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. No jump tonight! The invasion has been postponed. We're on a 24 hour stand down."

Groans were heard all across the field. I glanced around at the men, and could see mixed emotions. Some seemed almost relieved to not be jumping, while others seemed agitated. I turned and walked my things back to my barracks. This stand down would do nothing to calm my nerves, and I hoped that I would be able to find some sort of relief before the inevitable came.


	16. Playful Banter & Flights to War

**A/N: Padme4000, thank you again for your thoughts and review! I can't believe I'm on 16 chapters either, but I know that this is the end of part one...can you imagine how long this story is going to be? I hope you'll stick through the whole story with me, as I'm eager to hear your thoughts on upcoming chapters!**

**On a side note, Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and that the next several will not disappoint!**

**Reviews make for happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night, I caught wind that they were playing a movie for the men. I didn't feel like being stuck in a tent, trying to focus on some sappy movie, so I just walked around the base. The air was crisp, and light, something that we never had in the States, at least the parts that I had seen. The weather looked worse, as the clouds hung low to the ground, casting an eerie glow across the land. I exhaled, and watched my breath cast it's own fog against the sky, as I gazed up at it.

Behind me, I could hear the sounds of combat boots approaching me. I tore my eyes away from the ghostly sky, and turned around, to face my company. Winters looked up, and smiled. "Almost a good evening."

I glanced up again. "Not really."

He walked closer to me quietly asking," How are you holding up?"

I looked over at him and replied," I'm all right. Feeling a little hollow, actually."

"How so?" he seemed concerned as he asked.

I replied," Remember when I was trying to write that letter?" He nodded, remembering clearly as I continued, "I've been thinking about it again. I wonder if I should just write something...even if it is just random words."

He nodded, looking back into the sky. "Yeah, I know. I just took a break from a tough letter, myself."

"You?" I poked him, playfully as I joked, "You're having a hard time writing a letter? Why don't I believe you?"

He chuckled before stating, "Even I have a hard time with letters."

I grew serious for a moment as I asked, "To your girl?"

"No, no..." he laughed before he explained, "Not a girl. My parents, actually."

I smiled, realizing how silly I was being. "I'm sure that you'll figure something out that they will love. I think that you could write the alphabet and they'd love it."

He laughed a little harder. "That is a great image to think of them reading that! They might try to convince the army to release me for suddenly becoming crazy!"

I smiled as I suggested, "Maybe we could swap letters. You could write mine, and I could write yours."

He rubbed his hands together. "Maybe."

I kept my smile and continued to walk, just to stay warm. He followed me for a short bit, before saying, "Things will be all right, Kate. Just wait and see. When the words come to you, it will be easy."

I stopped and looked at him. "You should be saying that in a mirror." I smiled, then added, "Thank you, Dick. I hope that we'll still have moments like these."

He smiled warmly at me, as he reached for me. He pulled me into the warmth of his arms as he whispered, "Me too." After a moment of embracing each other, he released me, saying, "You better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day."

I stepped back and replied, "You too. Good night, Dick."

**June 5, 1944**

**Upottery Airfield**

The next day was bright, clear and beautiful. It was a perfect day, aside from the knowledge of the impending jump that laid before us.

Once again, we assembled our equipment, and helped strap things onto each other. We were handed air sickness pills, and began loading ourselves into our planes. We got situated into our spots. Just as the sun began to set, the planes started up.

Within a few minutes, the planes began to roll down the strip. One after another, the planes lifted into the setting sky.

It would be a long flight, and I could tell that a lot of the men were nervous. It was a quiet ride, and as my eyes fell upon each man, I realized that I was doing my habit of saying goodbye to those around me. I felt embarrassed, as I had hoped that no one would get hurt or killed, as they had suddenly become my family.

My eyes lifted to meet Dick's. He smiled kindly at me, before standing up, and moved toward the door. He sat by the door and peered out.

Below us, the Seaborne was moving toward the beaches, as the Airborne flew above them. In a few hours, we would be heading to war.


	17. The Jump

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great holiday! Thank you for the amazing review, Padme4000! I'm planning on going to the end! Hope you're prepared! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

The loud hum of the planes were a nice sound, as it wasn't changing. The closer that we got to our objective, the ambiance had suddenly changed.

Prop blasts were heard echoing throughout the darkened sky. I was suddenly aware that the enemy could hear the planes, and were shooting into the sky, trying to find us.

The sounds grew louder, waking the men who were lucky enough to sleep. My breathing staggered. This was it. We were here.

I watched as Dick stood up, to glance out of the plane. The bright blasts could be seen clearly now, from any spot in the plane. We were right above the enemy.

The red jump light turned on. I blinked at it, in recognition, but also because it seemed rather early for it to be coming on. We couldn't have gotten very far inland.

Dick fastened his helmet as he stood. He turned to everyone, shouting over the plane as best as he could," Get ready!" We held out our hooks, as we were taught," Stand up!"

We followed his orders, and stood, ready for the next step. Dick shouted over the blasts and plane again, using hand signals," Hook up!"

We didn't hesitate to do so, as the plane started to grow unstable," Equipment check!" I could feel the man behind me, tugging on my chute," Sound off for equipment check!"

I knew the men were sounding off, but I couldn't hear any of them, except for the two behind me. I was tapped on the arm, so I shouted," Two okay!"

Dick looked at the door," One okay!"

We stood there, waiting for the light to turn green.

Our plane came out from the heavy cloud cover, and the scene was horrifying! The tracer bullets were being shot from the ground, hitting some of the planes, while the prop blasts followed shortly after. My mouth went dry, and I realized that I was shaking a little. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought that it would break my ribs.

A prop blast exploded near our plane, throwing all of us off our feet, to the floor of the plane. Dick had landed on me, and struggled to get up. Once he was up, I had a few people help me. I took their hands, and pulled myself up. I could feel the adrenaline surge through my very being. I was prepared to jump...I just prayed that we wouldn't be killed before the light changed.

Peering out of our door, we could see a plane burst into flames, and head down. My mouth fell open. I couldn't tear my eyes from the scene. I saw how close the plane was coming to the others, before it went out of my view. I held in the urge to vomit.

Muck stood a few people behind me, shouting as he looked out the window," If we get any lower, we ain't gonna need any friggin' parachutes!" He pulled away from the window when one of the tracers hit the plane near his spot.

Winters glanced over his shoulder at Muck, then met my eyes. I replied loudly enough for him to hear," He's got a point, Dick!" I knew that we had to wait for the green light, but I was afraid of what might happen if we kept waiting.

I looked past Dick, out the cockpit of our plane, and I could see our copilot get the side of his head blown off. I gasped in fear, but no one could hear me.

I tore my eyes from the bloody scene, and the light turned green.

"Let's go!" Dick shouted to us before he tossed himself out of the door.

I followed in suit, just as quickly as he had.

This jump was the complete opposite from those that we had trained for. Before they were calming and serene. This jump, however, was a nightmare. The dark hour didn't concern me as much. It was the tracer bullets whizzing by my head, the prop blasts deafening my hearing as they exploded within a few meters from me.

The leg bag attached to my ankle, I felt was bringing me to the ground faster. There was little control. A prop blast exploded below me, and my leg felt lighter. I glanced down, and saw that I was missing everything that I had.

I looked up and saw the planes getting blown out of the night sky, and men being shot by the tracers. I swallowed. Now was not the time to mourn. I had to concentrate. As I started to look back down, to redirect my landing, I saw a tracer graze my open chute.

I gasped, as the hole in the canopy flapped, uncontrollably. I knew that this was going to be bad. I could feel the chute tug me all around, due to the hole in the material. I was still pretty high up, so I pulled the release cord for my reserve chute. Nothing.

I realized that I would just have to keep as calm as I could, and try to control the damaged chute as best as possible. I pulled my cords, trying to guide somewhere safer...as safe as I could be for being behind enemy lines, and for having a giant hole in the canopy.

I wasn't lucky, however. The chute pulled me into the forest, and I crashed through the trees. The chute tangled into one of the trees, snagging the lines, and pulling me hard, back into the tree. I hit several branches before I came to a swinging stop, getting scratched on my face and other exposed skin. Great, just great.

I tried to hit the release mechanism on my harness, but it was bent. I figured that it must have happened on my descent into the trees. Since the harness wouldn't release me, I pulled on the cords to my chute, trying desperately to free myself from the tree, but to no avail. My feet dangled as I tried to get out. I started to swing, trying to reach some of the nearby branches to stand on, while I figured out a way to get myself out of this compromising situation.

I heard voices, and stopped. I tried to stop swinging, but I was dangling there, like a worm on a hook. My heart was crashing in my ribs, and I tried willing it to calm down. I had to have been dangling there, working on getting out of my harness for ten minutes or so, before I heard noises below me.


	18. Regrouping

**A/N: Thank you Padme4000 and UrWorstNightmare97 for your reviews! **

**I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

I watched, helplessly as two men walked toward the tree. I thought I heard English words being spoken. When one of the men looked up into the tree, and aimed his gun at me, I had no options left. I figured that I was going to die, so I did what I had hoped would save me. I whispered loudly," Flash!"

"Thunder!" the man without a gun whispered back.

Something about the tone of voice, and the look of the man, even from the height differences, seemed familiar. I whispered loudly," Dick? Is that you?"

"Yeah...where are you?" he questioned.

I was about to respond, but I could hear the fabric of my chute ripping under the strain of supporting my weight. I tried to swing myself to grab a hold of a branch, but it was too late. The chute ripped and I fell out of my harness.

Crashing down through the tree, I hit several branches on my journey to the ground. Some of the branches that I hit, caused me to flip over a few times. When I broke through the branches, I hit the ground, hard. I laid there for a moment, breathing in from the discomfort. I slowly started to stand. "Gah..."

I felt a hand reach around my elbow, helping me stand up. "Kate..."

I looked up at him as I said, " It's good to see you," I sighed heavily as I continued," Good to see anyone, quite frankly, since I've been stuck up in that tree for a good ten or twenty minutes. I thought I was done for."

Dick nodded, then asked as he examined me with concern," Musette bag?"

I snickered," Yeah, right." I brushed some of the twigs off of me.

Hall looked at me and asked," Do you have a weapon?"

I shook my head. "No. The prop blast took everything. I don't have a thing, not even a knife...hell, my chute is done for, too." I motioned up into the tree to prove my point.

Winters exhaled deeply before responding," All right, well...we should keep moving."

We started to make our way through the darkened forest of Normandy. I suddenly had to ask," Who's idea was that stupid bag, anyways?"

It wasn't long before we came across a road that ran through the woods. We began to follow it, which was leading us out of the woods, and into more open territory. Without warning, Dick stopped moving, causing me to crash into his backside. He lowered himself, and took cover behind some bushes, with Hall and me in suit.

Dick pulled out his cricket noisemaker and clicked it. We waited, and we heard the correct response from across the river.

Right after hearing the response, someone asked," Who's that?"

Dick peered slowly around the bush, and Lipton asked," Lieutenant Winters? Is that you?"

Dick looked at Hall and me, then stood up to regroup with Lip and his men.

We knelt next to the river, as our newcomers joined us. "Get in here, sit down." When they obliged, Dick asked Lip," Any weapons?"

"No, sir. As soon as I hit that prop blast, so long leg bag. All I got is this knife and some TNT," Lip replied. He pointed to the men behind him. "These 82nd boys got their M-1s though."

"Oh man...82nd? Where the hell are we?" Hall scoffed. I couldn't help but nod in agreement with him. If we were running into men from 82nd, who were supposed to be in a different DZ, then something went horribly wrong.

Lipton ignored Hall as he continued," Sir, I saw a sign back that way. It said,' Sainte Mere-Eglise'."

Dick glanced around our little circle, and started to fumble with his pants zipper. The 82nd boys looked uncomfortable, and I just looked away. I didn't know what he was doing, but when I saw the compass and map, I knew. "Flashlight," Dick whispered. Lip handed him his flashlight. Winters looked up at the 82nd men and asked," Raincoat?"

Lipton asked," You got a raincoat?"

"Yeah," one of them said, turning his pack to his buddy to retrieve. They pulled it out, and extended it to Winters, who put it over his head.

Within a brief moment, Winters had turned the light off, and pulled the coat off. He looked at us and explained," We're about 7 kilometers away from our objective and four hours from when we need to have it secured. So, we have a lot of walking ahead of us. You men," he said looking at the 82nd boys," will stick with us until we find your unit."

Dick handed the borrowed items back to their owners. He stood up, whispering to all of us," Let's go."

One of the men from 82nd asked," Hey sarge, where are we going?"

Lip replied," Causeway number two, Utah beach. The Germans flooded the fields inland. If we don't clear those routes, our boys ain't goin' nowhere."

We started to head out, but I could hear whispering coming from the 82nd men. I had a feeling they didn't like the new mission.


	19. First Fight

**A/N: Thank you for your review again, Padme4000! I'm glad that you are picking up the little things in the story. I like them too!**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking, we stumbled across a railroad. We stopped, and took cover, as we could hear men talking.

"Because I studied the sand tables, all right?" one man said, clearly annoyed.

We watched as the group of men stopped, lowering themselves on the tracks. Another voice spoke, "Probably a friggin' train or-"

The scout of the group tried to shush his friend. Winters whispered, "Flash!"

Everyone in this new group replied, "Thunder!"

Winters led us toward this new group of men. Suddenly, I could recognize the familiar faces of our men. "Lieutenant Winters, is that you?"

"Malarkey?" Winters asked.

"Sir," he replied. I could hear the ease in his voice.

Lipton smiled at his friends, "Glad to see you guys."

I smiled at the men, as they smacked my arm, smiling and welcoming me. I looked up, and my smile disappeared as Winters looked at Guarnere. They exchanged words, most likely hellos, I had assumed.

Winters came to the back of our unit, walking with me. I heard Guarnere mutter loudly, "Who the hell is Hall?"

We had only walked a few meters from when we met up with our men, when Hall ordered everyone to stop. We knelt down, and waited for a sound.

I could make out the faint sound of horses neighing. Horses?

Dick scurried up ahead, and peering down the side of the tracks, to a road that ran underneath them. He moved quickly to the opposite side, looking over at us. He whispered loudly, "Lipton! Go!"

Lipton started to get up as he whispered over his shoulder, "Guarnere!" The two made their way down the slope toward the road below them. The rest of us followed along with Winters.

Below the bridge, we sat there, waiting for the Germans to appear. The sounds of them talking, and the horse hooves were growing louder. I glanced up at Winters, who was looking at Lipton, then to Malarkey. Dick ordered, "Wait for my command."

I glanced around at everyone who was waiting, but something caught my attention. Guarnere looked angry. I had never seen this side of him before. I didn't know what to expect, but when I saw him stand up just as the Germans were under the tracks, I knew what was going to happen.

Guarnere opened fire, and began to annihilate the enemy. Of course, because he did that, the others had no choice but to open fire to protect Guarnere.

It was like a game to him, it seemed. Guarnere would gun down the enemy with no emotion in his face, but hatred. The Germans had no chance of survival, and once they were all dead, he kept firing.

Winters shouted over the gunfire, "That's enough, Guarnere!" Without looking away from his eyes, Dick asked the rest of us, "Everyone okay?"

I stood up from my cover as I heard Lipton reply, "Yes, sir." I could hear one of the horses whining from the pain of being wounded.

Dick spoke in a hushed but firm voice to Guarnere, "Next time when I say wait for my command, you wait for my command, Sergeant!"

Guarnere replied through gritted teeth, "Yes, sir."

A single gunshot echoed through the night, startling me. I glanced up to see Toye standing there, with his freshly fired handgun. The whining had stopped and the horse was dead.

Lipton handed Winters a gun. "Here you go, Lieutenant. Kruat weapon." Dick took the weapon and gave Guarnere one last look before walking away.

I bent down, picking up a weapon, knife and some ammo from one of the dead Germans. I heard Guarnere pull out the empty Thompson magazine and throw it onto the ground. He spat, "Fine, Quaker."

Hall watched Guarnere walk away and asked, "What's that guy's problem?"

Malarkey replied, "Gonorrhea."

"Really?" Hall asked, taken back.

I stood up, heading out with the men. Malarkey replied, "His name, dummy. Guarnere, gonorrhea...get it?"

Hall rolled his eyes. "Besides having a shitty name, what's his problem?"

Guarnere heard his inquiry, and turned on Hall. "None of your friggin' business, Cowboy!"

Dick looked between Guarnere and Hall, watching them quarrel. Lipton ordered everyone, "All right, let's move out." When the men started to walk, not so gracefully, Lipton added, "Quietly!"


	20. Complaints & Realizations

**A/N: Sorry it took me a couple days to post another chapter! Things are getting crazy around here! Bear with me! I'll make sure to update as much as possible!**

**Reviews make for happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning was making it's appearance. The warm light spread across the fields, creating a warm welcome from the dark night previous. The shining light reflected off of the nearby lake that we passed by. I stopped, taking it in briefly. If it were under any other circumstances, this would be a lovely place to visit. I took in a deep breath, as my eyes memorized this place.

"Did you see those two? They just sat there!" Guarnere complained from somewhere behind me.

"They didn't have a weapon. What were they gonna do? Shout at em?" Toye asked reasonably.

I realized that I should keep moving, one because I had to, but also because I didn't want to be stuck around them while they were discussing Winters and me.

"He shouts at me for killing Krauts," Guarnere replied angrily.

Toye stated, "He just wanted you to wait for his command."

The last thing that I heard, before I was out of hearing range, was Guarnere's final complaint, "Joe, he don't even drink!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This wasn't anything new, so I didn't understand why this was even an issue now. Every man in the company knew that Dick wasn't a drinker and never had been. I sighed, and marched back into place.

We finally reached a farmhouse that had been blown to hell by Kraut artillery, as the building was half standing. When we cleared the trees, Winters's hand shot up to have us hold position. We knelt down waiting for his next order. He looked over his left shoulder, ordering quietly, "Lipton. Wynn." He motioned for them to take the lead.

The two of them had carefully rushed toward the farmhouse. When they got there, they looked around, before Lipton motioned for us to come forward.

We stood and walked toward the farmhouse.

As we got closer, we could see the bodies of dead Americans and Germans. My eyes, however, were stuck on something else.

Up in one of the shorter trees was a paratrooper. He had gotten tangled in his cords, and had been shot several times as well as stabbed with a bayonet a couple times. I stared at him, paralyzed.

One of the 82nd boys was standing behind me, also staring at the body. I wondered if he knew who he was. Lipton stated as he began searching the bodies around us, "If anyone needs supplies or ammo, now's the time to get it." Everyone, except me and my friend from 82nd, moved around the area gathering supplies. Lipton looked up and asked, "McDowell? You okay?"

"Yes, sir," McDowell replied, quietly, finally breaking his stare with the man in the tree.

Lipton said, "Well, let's go." I waited for Lip to do the same to me, but he didn't.

Dick had exchanged weapons, and approached me when he saw that I was still looking at the dead man in the tree. He whispered, "You okay?"

I blinked, letting out my breath. "That could have been me..."

He placed his left hand on my right shoulder, trying to comfort me the best that he could in front of the others. "Come on. Get supplies, and new gun. We've got to keep moving."

I nodded and finally tore myself away from the scene. I was shaken up. I realized that I was one of the lucky ones. If it hadn't have been Dick and Hall that came to my tree first, I would have been shot. I blinked away the tears as I didn't want to make the others worry, but I realized that this was going to take a toll of me, one that even my father could not have prepared me for.

As I bent down, taking supplies off of one our dead, Malarkey stated loudly for everyone to hear, "I promised my kid brother I'd fetch him back a luger. So I got dibs, okay? Check that one!"

I glanced over and watched as Malarkey searched the dead Germans, and Hall looked over another.

Suddenly the ground below us shook violently. Planes flew overhead, causing us to cringe at how low they was flying.

Lipton stood up, placing his helmet back on. "It's the navy!"

"The landings have started. Let's go!" Winters ordered.

Hall checked his watch. "Right on time."

Guarnere snapped at him as he pointed to a dead paratrooper, "Yeah? Tell that to him, Cowboy?"

Hall calmly stated, "My name's Hall."

Guarnere retorted, "Is that so?" I watched the two of them go at it once more, afraid a fight was about to break out.

I could see that Dick had a similar thought, as he ordered again, "Let's move out!"

Malarkey walked next to Hall, who seemed upset by Guarnere. Malarkey explained, "You just gotta learn to return his fire, is all."

Toye replied as he quickly walked passed the two, "You just gotta realize, it ain't about you."

Malarkey started to fill Hall in, "His brother-"

Guarnere shouted, "Malarkey! You shut your yap!" He stormed away from the group to take point with Toye.

Once Guarnere was out of hearing range, Malarkey continued, "His brother got it in Monte Cassino."

Once those words were uttered, Dick and I exchanged glances. We now understood what was going on in Guarnere's world, why the man we knew back home, was not the same man that lead our group.


	21. Resting at Battalion

**A/N: Thank you for your review, Padme4000! No worries for missing a review, as life happens. I'm still stoked that you're still reading, reviewing and following!**

**I hope you enjoy this one as much as you have the others!  
Reviews make for happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

We headed down the old dirt road, that was mostly mud than dirt. As we moved toward battalion's assembly area, we passed by a group of guarded German soldiers. The American soldiers waved to us as we came into view. One of the men saw Winters and saluted, "Morning, sir! Battalion sure will be happy to see you guys!"

"Where?" Dick questioned.

The private replied, "At the farm, sir." The soldier pointed us in the direction, which was further up the road. Winters nodded his thanks, and led us onward.

Malarkey shouted to all of the German soldiers in an Irish accent, "Top of the mornin' to you boys! Enjoying the war?" The men around him laughed as they continued walking. Malarkey stepped closely to a soldier, sitting secluded from the rest. He asked in a mocking voice, "Where you from son?" He laughed, and started to walk on, clearly not expecting an answer.

"Eugene, Oregon," the secluded man replied.

"Eugene? You gotta be kidding me! Popeye, you hear this?" Malarkey walked closer to the man as he explained, "I'm from Astoria!"

I continued to walk with the rest of the men, no longer interested in what Malarkey was up to with the German man.

I was walking directly behind Winters. We turned onto the main stretch for the farmhouse. There were makeshift barricades set up, so we aptly walked around them.

When we reached the wall of the farmhouse, I heard a couple familiar voices shouting at us, "Oh, Easy Company! Good to see you!" I glanced over to see Liebgott talking to the rest of the men, as I continued to follow Dick toward the rest of the officers, the ones that we could see from the entrance.

Dick stopped for a moment and spotted Compton. We headed over, and Compton saw our approach. He said, "Hey boss. Kate. How you doing? What's going on?"

Winters didn't wait. He asked, "What's the hold up?"

"Not sure," Buck replied truthfully.

No sooner were the words uttered, was there a massive explosion heard in the outlying fields from our assembly.

Buck added casually, "Five will get you ten, it's got something to do with that."

"Yeah," was all Dick could say. I looked up at him with a furrowed brow. Something wasn't right, as he was so reserved. I couldn't tell if he was thinking, plotting, or a little of both.

Buck looked at him. "It's good to see you, Dick." Buck turned to me, extending his hand. He smiled as he said, "Kate."

I smiled, shaking his hand. "Buck."

Dick returned the gesture. "Yeah, you too, Buck. What's the situation?"

Compton inhaled sharply before stating, "Ah, not good. 90% of the men are still unaccounted for."

Winters asked, "Lieutenant Meehan?" I looked at Buck, awaiting his reply.

Buck shook his head, sadly, "No. No one's seen him, or anyone from his plane." Buck studied Dick for a moment before asking, "You know, if he is missing, wouldn't that put you in line to be the next commander of Easy?"

The thought never occurred to me. My eyes shot straight to Dick, who looked at me, then back to Buck. He didn't say a word, which made me wonder if he was trying to avoid the question or not. Dick looked casually over his left shoulder, and spotted another familiar officer. "Hey, Lieutenant Speirs."

Speirs walked up and shook our hands. Something about Speirs made me uncomfortable. It wasn't the same uncomfortable feeling that I would have with Sobel, but more of the feeling that he was staring into my soul, almost as though he knew everything that I had ever done wrong. He was also quite reserved, more so than Dick, and that might be the contributing factor of my uneasiness.

"How many men from Dog Company got assembled?" Dick said, breaking my thoughts about Speirs.

"A handful, maybe 20," Speirs replied dutifully.

Dick questioned, "Are you the only officer that made it?"

"So far. Still waiting for orders," he stated. Speirs watched as Buck tossed some cigarettes to another member of Easy. Speirs immediately asked, "Hey, you got some cigarettes?"

Buck glanced at him, then to Dick and me. He pulled out another pack of unopened cigarettes and handed them off. Speirs took the pack and without saying a word, he walked away.

Buck scoffed, "Hey, keep the pack!" I couldn't help but laugh as we stood there watching him with an amused awe, as Speirs continued to walk away from us.

Shaking his head, Buck looked at us. He asked, "I bet you want to rest a bit? Do you have any water?"

I shook my head and Buck handed me his canteen. We meandered over to a nice shady spot and sat down. Buck reclined into the long grass, pulling out his handgun as he started to polish it. Dick and I just sat there on the grass next to him, side by side, sharing the canteen full of water.

"Have you seen Lieutenant Meehan?" a young private asked as he approached us.

Buck didn't look up at him, but continued to polish his handgun. "No, not yet."

The man replied, "Well, Major Strayer wants Easy Company's CO up front."

Buck glanced up at Winters. "Well, I guess that means you, Dick."

Winters looked down at Buck, then to me. He smiled as he handed me the canteen. He stood up and followed the young private to the place Strayer was.

A loud blast was heard behind us and I flinched. It was so close, it rattled my insides. Buck cursed under his breath, as he scooted down a little further. I chuckled.

He looked up at me. "How was your jump, Kate?"

I swallowed the warm water. "Oh, you know. It was fun."

"Being a little facetious, I see," he chuckled.

I looked down at him with a smirk. "Maybe. How was yours?"

Buck repeated, "Oh, you know..."

I leaned back into the long grass next to him. I sighed as my body tried to relax a little. I was so bruised and I had numerous cuts from all of the branches, that I didn't notice them until now. I didn't have to look to know that I had them on my face too.

Buck asked me, "How'd you get the cuts?"

Peering at my hands seeing the cuts, I replied, "I got them from a tree."

Buck sat up a little to see my face. "A tree?"

"You don't believe me," I pointed out, as I sat up next to him.

"Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you but they are all over your face and neck too," he stated. He looked at me, searching for the truth, as if I were joking.

I nodded as I stated, "I kind of figured that out for myself."

He chuckled a little. "You're serious...you got those from a tree?"

I nodded again as I explained, "I landed in a tree and fought to get out of it."

Buck asked, "What happened?"

I replied simply, "The tree won."

Buck couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He let out a good rumble of laughs. I felt awkward as I didn't think it was that funny, but I wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment much longer as Dick came for us.

He raised an eyebrow at Buck's hysterics, then looked at me. "We've got to assemble the men. We have a mission."


	22. Informing the Men

**A/N: Thank you Padme4000, Fan, GusT, and guest for your reviews! I'm loving your reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Reviews make for happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dick stood inside the barn giving our men the latest objective. "The 88s we've been hearing, have been spotted in a field down the road a ways. Major Strayer wants to take them out. There are two guns that we know of firing on the boys at Utah beach, and a third and fourth were found here and here." He marked on his paper and continued, "The Germans are in the trenches with access to the entire battery and a machine gun covering the rear. We'll establish a base of fire, move under it hard and fast, with two squads of three."

Guarnere asked, "How many krauts do you think we're facing?"

Winters looked at him and replied honestly, "No idea."

"No idea?" Guarnere repeated, clearly not liking the answer.

Winters looked at him but continued, "We'll take some TNT along with us. Spike those guns. Lipton, that's your responsibility."

Lipton nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Liebgott, you'll take the first machine gun with Petty, a gunner. Plesha, Hendrix, you take the other. Who does that leave?" Winters asked. Dick named off each man who raised their hands. "Compton, Patterson, Malarkey, Toye and Guarnere. Okay, we'll be making the main assault. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," everyone replied.

"All right, let's pack it up boys," Buck ordered as they left to prepare for the assault.

I started to head out when I overheard Toye ask Hall, "Shouldn't you be outside with the other Able Company guys?"

I stepped outside and began grabbing supplies. Dick said, "Lipton, when you see we've captured the first gun, I want you and your TNT as fast as possible."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Dick walked around the group. "All right, weapons and ammo. Drop everything else! Got any spare ammo in a pack or musette bag, bring it along."

A voice stammered behind Dick, "Lieutenant? Sir? I was wondering sir, do you need an extra hand?"

Toye looked at the kid and asked, "Ain't you Sink's jeep driver?"

"So?" the boy asked, clearly offended.

Guarnere cursed as he walked passed the boy. Winters briefly glanced at him while he was loading up on supplies. "What's your name, trooper?"

"Lorraine, sir," the boy stated.

"You're with me, Lorraine," Winters said clearly as he walked away. He shouted behind him, "Compton, second squad!"

Buck acknowledged him, "Yes, sir."

Lipton shouted for everyone to hear, "All right, you heard him! Let's move, let's move!"

We reached the battery undetected. Each squad moved to their positions, awaiting their orders. The Germans didn't seem to realize that we were there. They continued to fire rounds off toward the beaches.

Lipton ran up to a fence and looked over it. He motioned for Dick, who amply ran over to him. He climbed into an abandoned vehicle that looked like it had been there for a long time. He looked out into the field to observe the area, marking mentally where each gun sat.

Winters climbed out and headed toward the trenches. Lipton motioned to the rest of us to follow.

Compton and I ran over to Dick. Buck started, "Three cannons-" he was cut off by one of the blasts from the guns.

Dick looked over his shoulder to the man behind him. "Petty, we've got heavy fire!" Dick headed down the line to the other squad, just as Petty began setting up his weapon.

Compton shouted, "Stay down!"

He didn't have to tell us that twice. I was already lowered as low as I could go, while still maintaining visual with our objective, as well as keeping an eye on Dick.

Winters came back and stated, "I'll draw their fire to the right from the truck. Take two men and hit them from the left. Okay, go!"

Dick patted my shoulder, silently ordering me to follow him, so I did.

We made our way back to the old truck where Lipton, Lorraine, and Ranney were. Winters looked at Lip and ordered, "Take Ranney. Envelop right. Give covering fire. Lorraine, on the machine gun!"

Lorraine ran passed us to follow orders.

Winters continued to give Lipton his orders, "Don't give away your position until you have to. I want that TNT as soon as you see that we've captured that first gun. Go."

"Yes, sir," Lipton replied. He and Ranney took off down the tree line.

Dick glanced down the line to see that everyone was in the correct position. He looked at me and asked, "Ready?"

I couldn't do much by nod. I didn't know what to expect, but I hoped that we were going to be okay. I think he saw that look of hesitation in my face, because he smiled at me before we moved out.

He looked out into the field and saw that the enemy was reloading. He motioned for the men on the machine gun to open fire, which Petty immediately followed.

As soon as the machine gun opened fire upon the unsuspecting enemy, everyone opened fire on the bunker.

I spotted Compton and Guarnere as they slowly made their way toward the first gun by nearing the trench for cover. I continued to fire my rifle. I glanced over and noticed that Dick was reloading.

Bullets rained down on our location. Dick shielded himself from the flying tree debris. He shouted to me, "Stay down!"

I nodded, as I started to reload. It wasn't easy as I was trying to keep the bits of flying tree from hitting me in the face and eyes.

I heard him whisper to himself, "Come on, Buck!"

I couldn't see much through the trees and bushes, but apparently Dick could. He shouted to us, "Let's go! Let's go! Follow me!"

He led us down to the trenches. I watched as he was dodging the bullets that were snapping past our heads or landing into the dirt nearby, causing little explosions of dust.

When he reached the trench, he fell into it, and I lost sight of him.


	23. Taking the First Gun

**A/N: Thank you Gus and Fan for your reviews! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! Here's the next installment!**

**I'm also working on a different BoB fanfic, so be on the lookout for that, if you're enjoying this one!**

**Reviews make for happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

When we hopped into the trench, I heard the agonizing shriek of Wynn, "Ah! It got my ass!"

I turned around, setting my rifle onto the ground next to him. I started to tend his wound, as Dick was firing his gun out at the approaching enemy. Compton had joined us, and started to throw his grenades to keep them at bay, while I tended to Wynn.

I glanced up and saw Guarnere hitting every target that he set his sights on. I heard Wynn grimace, "Sorry, sir!"

"You're fine, Wynn!" I shouted back to him as I began to gently lift his pants around the wound away.

"I'm sorry, sir! I screwed up!" Wynn cried out. I saw Toye bend down next to me, to help with Wynn. I looked up at him, then back down to Wynn.

Winters glanced up, spying a German with a grenade rushing us. He shot the man, but a moment too late. The grenade landed in the trench directly behind Toye. Dick shouted at us, "Kate! Joe! Roll out! Roll out!"

Toye grabbed my left arm, tossing me forward, causing me to land on the wounded Wynn. Suddenly, I was sandwiched between Wynn and Toye, as he jumped away from the grenade, landing on top of the pile, just as it went off.

Wynn shouted muffled cries at us, "Get off! God!"

I felt Toye lift off of me and I crawled forward to be on the other side of Wynn. I touched his face and asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

Wynn grimaced again, just nodding.

When I looked back up to reassess the situation, Winters had disappeared causing my heart to skip a beat and Compton was there instead. Buck joined us in the trench. He looked down at Wynn and asked, "Where you hit, Pop?"

"I can't believe I screwed up...my ass, sir!" he cried.

"Your ass?" Buck questioned, jumping over to Toye's side to get a better look. He saw the wound and cursed at the sight of it.

Suddenly, I heard someone sliding into the trench next to me. I whirled around to see who it was, when I heard the familiar voice ask, "Hey Popeye. How bad is it?"

My heart flip-flopped as Dick was suddenly next to me. My nerves relaxed a bit, knowing that he was okay. Bullets rained down onto the sides of the trench, causing us to lower further into it.

"Do you think you can make it back yourself?" Dick asked Wynn.

"I think so, sir," he replied, suddenly regaining his composure.

Dick nodded and said, "All right. Let's move out."

Buck placed Wynn's helmet back on and stated, "Right, here we go."

Wynn grabbed his gun, but Buck ordered, "Drop your weapon."

I moved aside to crouch next to Toye, as Dick and Compton grabbed Wynn, lifting him with ease over the trench. Buck tossed Wynn his weapon and ordered, "Stay down!"

Bullets poured down on us again. Hearing them snapping close by made me lower into the trench more than I thought was possible.

Buck shouted, "Get down, Dick! Get down!"

My eyes darted up to Winters. He had fired his weapon a few times then took cover in the trench as more bullets rained down on our position.

Buck tossed his gun on the ground as he grabbed another grenade. He shouted over the gunfire, "Winters! 1:00!"

Before Buck had the chance to throw his pin-less grenade, he fumbled with it and dropped it, causing it to roll into the trench. He shouted as he rolled out, "Grenade! Kate! Toye! Let's go! Get out of there!"

I saw people scrambling out of the trench, and after hearing Buck's warning, I shot up and climbed as fast as I could out of the trench. As soon as most of my body was out of the trench, it went off.

I spun around, shouting, "Joe!"

"Toye! Joe!" Compton shouted, jumping back into the trench to check on our guy.

I slid back into the trench and watched as Toye sat up, wiping the dirt and other debris off him. He muttered something to Compton, but I didn't get the chance to hear as I was firing my gun at the invading Germans, killing them.

When we were moving toward our next gun, Winters and Compton were looking through an opening down the trench. Dick ordered, "There's the second gun. Grenades first, then keep going. Go!"

Compton hustled out, with Toye following him.

Dick motioned for me to follow, so I stayed close, firing my gun as needed.

Compton threw his grenade with precision, as Dick and I continued running forward with Toye behind us.

The initial explosion from the grenade killed a few of the Germans, but we had run in, guns blazing, to take out the stragglers.

One German that we had missed had stood up, arms raised above his head, shouting over and over, "Nicht Schieben! Nicht Schieben! Bitte nicht schieben!"

Toye said through his gritted teeth, "Shut up!"

In broken English, the German shouted, "No make dead!"

"Shut up!" Toye shouted back at him. All guns were on the German, waiting for the next move.

When the German started his shouting again, Toye hit him in the face with a closed fist. It wasn't until after the hit that I noticed that he was wearing brass knuckles. He looked at me, shaking his head. I lowered my gun as I looked over at Dick.

The three of us took cover behind the massive gun when the bullets started to come down on us. We heard Compton shouting orders, "Stay down! Stay down!"

Winters saw Compton was a few feet away in the trench firing upon the enemy. He shouted, "Compton!"

Buck ran over to us and looked out into the field with us. Winters laughed as he explained, "Well, we must be doing something right...look! We've got them so confused, they're firing on the third gun!"

Sure enough, the enemy was firing their rifles and machine guns at each other, though some where aware that they were firing on each other because they were waving for their comrades to stop. If I hadn't been so stressed out about being in the middle of combat, I might have laughed.

Buck chuckled as he replied, "Well then, we better blow this thing up before they figure out what the hell's happening!"

Winters agreed, "I'm going to see what's keeping Lipton!"

Compton shouted to Toye and me, "All right. Cover Lieutenant!"

The three of us started to fire our weapons at the enemy, drawing their attention away from Winters.

As we were firing, we watched as one of our boys at the first gun, started to run out into the middle of the field.

I smacked Buck and asked, "What the hell is he doing?"

"Who is that?" he questioned, just as confused as I was.

Within a moment, all firing had stopped. I scoffed, "Do they think he's a medic?"

As the bullets started to land all around the man in the field, Buck replied, "I guess not!" He turned to us and ordered, "Covering fire!"

We opened fire again, trying to allow that man ample time to get back in the trench.

I shouted as my gun stopped firing, "Reloading!"

I began to change clips out when an explosion was heard up the line. Everyone had turned to see what had happened. I smiled, cocking my rifle and pointed out, "Looks like gun one is down!"

I began firing at the enemy again, now that I was loaded, waiting for the rest of the plan to come together as smoothly as it had been so far.


	24. The End of Brecourt

**A/N: So sorry that it has taken me this long to update! It's been crazy busy, what with the holidays and all...I'm also going to be out of internet connection next week, so I will try to post as many chapters as I can before then! **

**Thank you Padme4000 and Marzipan for your reviews! I'm loving them! I hope this will keep you coming back!**

**Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

After the first gun was out of commission, I could see that Guarnere and a couple men were left to maintain position. Dick finally showed up to our gun, as Buck and Malarkey took off for the third gun. I fired upon the enemy, waiting for the third gun to be cleared.

Dick started to prep the second gun for destruction. He took a grenade from Hall then shouted, "Head to the next gun!"

Hall nodded and took off down the trench to follow his orders.

I looked briefly at the kid, as he disappeared down the trench. I was surprised to see him, as he wasn't supposed to be here. We didn't assign him to anything, yet suddenly, here he was. I glanced at Dick and asked," Hey, where'd he come from?"

Dick just smiled, as he continued to set up the second gun's destruction.

When he pulled the pin from the grenade, he grabbed my shoulder tugging me out of the way. It exploded, blowing up a section of the barrel, causing the gun to be useless to everyone.

"Come on!" he shouted, as we started down the trench toward the next gun.

As we entered an enclosed section of the trench, we stopped when we saw Hall, lying there, dead. Dick sighed, and I placed my left hand on his right shoulder. I knew him well enough to know that we was going to take this death personally.

I gave him a sympathetic glance as I passed him to continue with our task at hand.

Dick followed me out of the trench to meet up with Compton and the boys who were holding the third gun.

Speirs jumped into the trench beside us. He stated, "Winters! Hester said you needed ammo!"

I looked at Speirs, surprised to even see him. Seems that we were getting all sorts of help from people who were not informed of the mission...then again, maybe we were taking too long, and Regiment thought we needed backup.

Dick grabbed the pack full of ammo and shouted, "Malarkey! As much as you can! Everyone!"

Dick tossed the pack to Malarkey, who caught it and began to distribute the ammo to all of the men.

Speirs suddenly requested, "Do you mind if D Company has a shot at the next gun?"

Winters looked at him, almost puzzled. He nodded as he replied, "All yours!"

Once he had permission, Speirs jumped out of the trench, shouting, "Let's go, Dog Company!"

Buck, Dick and I sat there stunned, as we watched them run out of cover to take the last gun.

Buck asked what we all we thinking, "What's he doing out of the trench?" As a few brave Dog Company men tried to mimic their CO's actions, they were killed instantly. Buck asked afraid, "Ah, what the hell is he doing?"

A grenade detonated a few feet from Speirs and Buck cursed.

Speirs waved back to us, letting us know that he had single handedly secured the last gun. I shook my head as I scoffed at how reckless he had been. I looked at Dick, still shaking my head before turning away from the scene.

As I began to fire upon our enemy again, as we were waiting for Speirs to finish prepping the third gun for destruction, I could hear someone running up to us.

It was Lipton. I turned to look at him and asked, "Where the hell have you been?"

Lipton replied, "We had a little trouble getting through that first field, sir!"

Winters tapped him on the shoulder, pointing up to the gun to show him that we already had it taken care of. Lipton look disappointed, as Winters stated, "We're gonna need it at the next gun! When it blows, tell them to pull out. Go!"

Lipton ran off to the last gun to follow orders.

Dick shouted over his shoulder, "Compton! Police them both and pull out!"

We dodged a string of bullets that came down on us as we ran. I heard Compton shouting to the men, "Move out!"

Winters ran in front of me shouting to the men as we passed by, "Move out! Move out! MG's first! Fall back to your original positions!" He tapped everyone on the shoulders as he gave the orders, "Everyone else, maintain your base of fire!"

I started to fire at the fleeing enemy. I watched out of the corner of my eye as our men started to pull out and when they were all gone, Dick tapped me on the elbow.

He shouted over the gunfire, "Come on!"

I stopped firing and clumsily climbed out of the high trench next to Dick. When we stood up, Dick suddenly turned to his rifle passed me and fired a single shot.

My eyes darted over to see what he had shot. I watched as the dead German crumpled to the ground, still holding his weapon, which I could only imagine was aimed at us.

I looked back at Winters, who motioned for me to follow him. The two of us ran across the fields back to battalion headquarters.


	25. First Regrets

"They were 105s, not 88s, sir. We disabled them and pulled out. I figured there were maybe 40 or so krauts still manning three MG-42s to the rear," Dick informed Strayer as we walked down the street. As we walked, two medics carried Wynn on a stretcher passed us. "Hey, Popeye," Dick said warmly as they walked by us.

Strayer repeated, "40?"

Dick nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. We killed around 20, so yeah, probably around 40 left. I think we need artillery or maybe mortars might do the job."

A Jeep horn sounded in front of us and we moved out of the way to allow them to pass us. A few tanks started to come through the farm fields and sitting comfortably on top of one of them, was Nixon. He motioned for the tank to stop and he was smiling brightly. "Going my way?" he asked Dick.

"Sure!" Dick replied, as he tossed his gun up to Nix. Nixon extended a hand down to his friend and helped him up.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself!" Nix laughed as Dick got situated.

They continued to talk as I looked at Buck. I smiled, as we started to march alongside the rest of the armored division.

That night, Dick was walking down the darkened street fiddling with something. Nixon and I were walking together searching for him. When we found him, Nix shouted loudly, "Hey Dick! Wait up!"

Dick turned to see us running to catch up to him. He asked, "What?"

Nixon stated, "You know that map you found? It had every kraut gun in Normandy on it."

"Oh yeah?" Dick asked, somewhat uninterested.

Nix glanced down to see what Dick was fumbling with. "Here," he said as he took the can opener and the can of food from his friend. "Don't ever get a cat," he joked, handing him the open can back.

I looked up at Dick, a little concerned by his quieter than normal personality. Nixon noticed the same thing and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Dick replied, almost in a whisper, "I lost a man today. Hall. A John Hall. New Yorker. Got killed today at Brecourt."

I sighed, recalling the boy we found in the enclosed trench, and remembering his company when they found me. I said, "He was a good man."

"I never knew him," Nixon stated.

Dick replied, "Yeah, you did. Radio-op, 506th basketball team. Able Company." Nix nodded, as if he suddenly recalled the man. Dick continued, "Man...not even old enough to buy a beer." Dick handed Nixon his opened can of food, stating, "Not hungry."

Winters started to walk away from us, as Nix shouted, "Hey Dick!"

When Dick turned around to see what his friend wanted, Nixon added, "I sent that map up to division. I think it's gonna do some good."

Dick just nodded and walked away. Nix and I stood there, watching him leave. I was sad as I wanted to make sure that he was okay.

Nixon nudged me, and then motioned for me to follow him back. I looked at him, then back to Dick. I sighed, looking back at Nix. I said, "You go ahead."

I ran to catch up to Dick. It didn't take me long, as he was walking rather slowly. I knew that he was deep in thought, most likely reminiscing over the days events. We stopped on top of a hill and looked out. Dick took his helmet off, which I had done when I settled in my bunk for the night, as he peered out across the lake. I watched as Brecourt was engulfed in flames and explosions echoed across the valley.

We sat there, watching the scene ahead of us before Dick stood up, grabbing my hand. I stood there, waiting for him to say something. Instead, he held my hand, giving it a little squeeze as he smiled slightly at me. I knew at that moment, that he'd be okay.

We walked down the street toward the town, leaving Brecourt behind us.


	26. Onwards to Carentan

**A/N: Holy smokes! Sorry it took me so long to get this up! After being away for the holidays, and getting a new computer (which still requires Word etc installed), I have finally found a moment or three to update my stories!**

**Thank you Padme4000, ActiveIngredient and coffee14 for your reviews! I love what you have to say, and I hope that you will continue to follow the story. I understand what you mean by the "Tag-along" character, and I know that it may seem like she is just that, but I promise you, stick with me and things will start to progress. This is an old story I wrote years and years ago, and it is meant to follow the series, but I have so many things that I am adding to it to make her a stand alone character, at least, that's how I've seen it as I've progressed it. **

**Anyways, without further ado, here you go! Enjoy!  
Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

**June 8, 1944**

**Normandy, France**

I sat in the sitting room of the house that the officers had claimed the night before. I had gathered my belongings earlier that morning, after I woke up, and was now waiting for everyone else so that we could discuss the next objective.

Dick was the next one in and when he saw me, he smiled warmly.

I smiled back and moved over on the stiff sofa that sat in this large room. He sat next to me, exhaling, "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," I said back.

He looked at me and asked, "How was your night?"

"Restful, surprisingly. Might be the only one for a while," I answered.

He nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

Breaking the growing silence in the room as we waited, I asked, "How are you holding up?" He looked at me, eyebrow raised in question, so I explained, "With everything that happened..."

"Oh, you mean with Hall," he sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "I wrote a letter to his family. I'm hoping to get it delivered when we get back to England."

I placed my left hand on his right knee. "I'm sure that would mean so much to them, to hear from someone about what happened. You're a good man, Dick."

He looked into my eyes, and I smiled, feeling a little blush coming on. I was confused as to why all of the sudden, I was responding this way, when I was around him. I was near him for over two years, now suddenly, this is happening?

He smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot to me to hear."

We glanced up at the stairs when we heard someone stumbling down the steps. Nixon and Harry were looking quite scruffy and perhaps a little hung over from their celebration of living through D-Day.

I withdrew my hand from Dick's knee, just to keep the jokes at a minimum this morning.

Nixon poured himself a large cup of coffee as he sat down across from us.

Harry just pinched his nose as he drank from his canteen. I suspected that he was hiding more alcohol in there, but said nothing. It was none of my business.

Nixon cleared his throat before stating, "Easy Company has been ordered to move out and secure the town of Carentan. Our boys on the beaches are unable to move inland due to the resistance in that town. We're to head in, secure it down, and send word to them on the beach."

"When do we head out?" I asked for clarification.

"Now, actually," Nix replied, taking a big gulp from his mug.

Winters looked at Harry and ordered, "Assemble the men. Get them into formation. We're going to be following Fox Company, and work together to secure this town."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

I stood up and put my gear on. I watched as Harry headed out first. I glanced down at Dick, who smiled warmly at me. I smiled back, and headed out to help Harry assemble the men.

We walked out into the courtyard where our company was relaxing, and socializing. I couldn't help but notice how few had reached the assembly area. I knew that we had been dropped all over the place, but I had hoped that more men had turned up by now.

Harry shouted as he neared the men, "Let's go, 1st platoon!" His body language looked as though he was angry about something, though I didn't want to ask. He shouted again, for all to hear," Easy's moving out! On your feet!"

The few men that were lounging about the courtyard had immediately assembled and were awaiting their orders.

"Listen up! It'll be dark soon. I want light and noise discipline from here on. No talking, no smoking, and no playing grab fanny with the man in front of you, Luz!" He shot Luz a look, and there were some cheerful laughter regarding the joke. The sad reality was, if it had anything to do with the jokester Luz, then it was probably truth.

Someone that I couldn't identify asked, "Where are we heading, Lieutenant?"

Harry replied curtly, "We're taking Carentan."

"That sounds like fun," a voice joked in the back of the group.

Harry placed the rest of his equipment on, explaining, "It's the only place where armor from Omaha and Utah beach can link up and head inland. Until we take Carentan, they're stuck on the sand. General Taylor's sending the whole division."

Luz could feel the tension, just like everyone else, as he was the one to crack a joke, and make everyone, including me, relax a little. He mocked General Taylor's voice as he spoke, "Now remember boys, give me three days and three nights of hard fighting, and you will be relieved."

Just as we were ready to move out, Hoobler raised his hand. "Lieutenant? Lieutenant, I'll take point." I smiled as he walked to the front of the line.

Harry stated a little distracted, "Corporal Hoobler will be lead scout." Suddenly, Harry's gaze met that of a familiar but friendly one. "Blithe, glad you could join us."

Blithe blinked at the sound of his name. "Thank you, sir."

I studied his face, not sure what he was thinking. He seemed quite out of it. Maybe it was just me.

"1st platoon, fall in behind Fox Company. You people from 2nd and 3rd, follow us. Let's shake a leg!" Harry ordered, as the men started to head out.

"Another thing to remember boys, flies spread disease...so keep yours closed!" Luz joked, imitating the good General again.

Everyone laughed as they followed Hoobler and Harry out of the courtyard. I waited until Blithe started moving, and I joined in the line, next to him. I looked up at him, still seeing something off. I tested the waters by saying, "Good to see you, Albert."

"Yeah, you too, Kate," he replied distantly.


	27. Losing F Company

**A/N: Thank you guest(s), fan and lalkness for your reviews! I'm glad that you're anxiously waiting for me to update!**

**So, here is the next installment. Enjoy!**

**Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

We walked silently across the scorched fields, and came upon a lake. It was quite eerie at night, especially because the lake was cluttered with plane debris and bodies. Thick smoke from destroyed tanks and vehicles loomed over the water, adding to the creepy aura.

During our march through the fields, along the lakeside, I headed to the front of the line, near Harry. I was about to ask him how far behind F Company we were, when I heard Hoobler mutter, "Damn."

Harry glanced over at him. "What?"

Sighing, Hoobler admitted, "We lost F Company, sir."

"Again?" Harry glared at him. Harry tried to spot our missing Company.

I shook my head, looking down at my watch. How do these things happen? Why aren't we following protocol? Where was the commander of Fox Company during the officer training? I mean, this was all basics that we as officers, were trained to do.

I heard Hoobler whisper, "We lost F Company."

"Again?" Perconte snickered, "Hey Blithe, Skinny, guess what?"

Harry ordered, "Perconte, go back and pass the word to hold up."

"Yes, sir," Frank whispered, as he headed to the back of our line to tell the men we were lost.

I looked at Harry and stated, "We can't wait. I'll scout ahead and see if I can find them."

Harry nodded as he looked at Hoobler, "Hoobler, take Blithe and follow Patterson. Go find F Company."

"Yes, sir," Hoobler replied. As he started to follow me, he stopped and saw Blithe staring into space. "Come on, Blithe."

We headed into the darkened woods. The damp air made the mosquitoes attack more frequently. Hoobler offered to be lead scout. He was loudly smacking the insects as they bit him. "Dang mosquitoes," he complained.

Distant rumbling was heard somewhere around us. I couldn't place the exact location, but I found myself praying that we weren't heading into enemy lines.

A twig snapped caused us to stop, and lower to our knees. We listened, waiting for movement or other sounds. Blithe broke silence by asking us, "What is it?"

Hoobler was quick to shush him, but it didn't matter. We heard, "Flash!" behind one of the nearby trees.

"Thunder!" Hoobler quickly responded.

We watched as a lanky paratrooper emerged from behind the nearby oak. He stood looming over us. The man stated, "I can hear y'all all the way across the field."

Hoobler questioned quietly, "Are you F Company?"

"That's right," the paratrooper replied. Something in his tone of voice, and the way he was looking at us, made me uncomfortable. When his eyes fell upon me, and once he figured it out that I was a woman, I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He took a few steps toward us, causing me to back up a little. "Where've y'all been?" he asked, still staring at me. I tensed as I glanced over at Hoobler.

Hoobler must have seen my discomfort, because he looked at Blithe. He ordered, "Blithe, follow the Lieutenant. Go back and tell Lieutenant Welsh that we found F Company. I'll figure out where these yokels are at."

"Hey, who you calling a yokel?" the paratrooper snapped, suddenly increasing my uneasiness.

I was already on my feet. Before I left the woods, I whispered to Hoobler, "Be careful. Something's not right with this one." Hoobler smiled, which reassured me a little.

Blithe slowly stood up, and followed me back toward our company.

As we made our way out, I could hear Blithe's footsteps slowing to a stop. I turned around, stopping to see what was holding him up. When I saw him gasp, freezing in place, I knew someone was there.

I took a few cautious steps toward him, ready for anything, when a voice from behind us stated, "He's dead, private."

Blithe whirled around, pointing his gun in the direction of the voice.

I glanced over my left shoulder to see Winters and Nixon coming out from the darkness.

Winters looked down on Blithe as he asked, "Did you find Fox Company?"

"Yes, sir," Blithe responded nervously.

I walked up to Nix and Winters, smiling. "Good to see you." Winters smiled back, nodding in agreement.

Blithe looked over at the dead German. "I thought he...I thought he had me."

Nixon approached the body, examining it for a moment. "Fallschirmjager."

"Paratrooper?" Blithe questioned, staring at the corpse.

Nixon turned and stated, "Division thinks there's a regiment of them holding Carentan."

Winters replied, "Well, there's one less to worry about."

"Yeah," scoffed Nixon.

Nixon watched as Blithe held up the collar on the dead man's uniform. Sticking out of the button hole, was a tiny white flower.

Nix pointed out, "That's edelweiss. That only grows in the Alps above the tree line, which means he climbed up there to get it. It's supposed to be the mark of a true soldier."

Blithe stood there admiring the tiny, yet beautiful flower. I couldn't help but notice exactly how much he was admiring it. I was beginning to wonder if Blithe thought that he wasn't a true solider, but if that was true, why would he feel this way?

Sighing, I looked at Dick. I questioned, "So, head back for our Company? Get them hooked up with Fox?"

Dick nodded. "We'll all head back. Can't get lost now." I smiled at his inside joke about getting lost. Seems that everyone was getting lost nowadays.

As we walked through the darkened forest to get the rest of our unit, I whispered to Dick, "I'm concerned about Albert, Dick."

"Blithe? Why?" he asked.

I sighed, slightly shrugging as I replied, "He seems a little off."

Dick snickered slightly before replying, "He's always seemed a little off."

I smacked his arm. "Be nice."

"I am nice," he whispered playfully.

I explained, "I've never seen him like this before. I'm really worried about him."

Dick nodded and finally said, "Well Kate, if you're that worried, we will keep an eye on him."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Dick grabbed my arm, stopping me for a moment. "Kate."

I glanced up at him. "Dick?"

He waited for Nixon to walk past us before he said, "I want you to be careful."

"Careful? About what?" I questioned.

Dick released my arm and smiled at me. "I know you, Kate. I know how you can be."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "How I can be?"

He replied, "You care too much for those around you. If you're going to keep an eye on Blithe, just make sure that you aren't putting yourself into unnecessary harm."

I nodded. "Of course."

Dick didn't buy it. "Kate. I'm serious."

I smiled at him, as I started to walk away. "Okay."

Dick walked next to me. "Kate...don't make me force you into promising me."

I laughed, and quickly quieted myself. "Promise you? Since when are we in grade school again?"

Dick sighed. "Kate..."

"All right...You win. I promise that I won't put myself into any unnecessary harm. Happy?" I asked.

He nodded as he replied, "That's good enough...for now."

I looked up at him to see him smiling at me. I chuckled as we approached our Company.


	28. Taking Carentan

**A/N: Thank you guest(s), for your reviews and pushing me to update sooner! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, and are hooked! Makes my day!**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

**D-Day plus 6**

**Carentan, France**

Carentan was a small town, and from what we could see, lying on our stomachs on the crest of the hilled road, there wasn't much movement down there. It was almost vacant, but we had that spine tingling feeling telling us that there was something down there. It would only be a matter of time before our enemies were aware of our presence.

Winters laid next to me on the road, as we peered down on the town. I whispered to him, "You know that they are down there, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

I asked, "What are we going to do?"

He motioned for me to follow him. We crawled backwards, to join the rest of our men, who sat in wait.

When we were back with the rest of the men, Winters ordered Harry, "I want you to take 1st straight up the middle, hard and fast. We have to move quickly. I'll be right behind you with 2nd and 3rd." He glanced down at his watch, "Go!"

Harry motioned as he called out, "Let's go 1st! Let's go!" Harry started running down the dirt road, with Luz on his heels. The rest of the 1st platoon started to get up and follow their CO into the town.

I could hear Dick telling the men to go as he walked further down the line, as I watched Harry and his men run down the middle of the road into Carentan.

A distant man's voice shouted in the town, just a moment before the bullets started to rain in on our 1st platoon. I stood up, panicked. I watched as so many of our men were getting shot. I squinted to make out Harry and Luz, just as they ducked behind a nearby building, shielding themselves from the flying bullets.

"Let's go, Easy!" I heard Dick shout. I turned my gaze back to the rest of the men, only to see Dick trying to get the men moving. Dick ordered to the immobile sergeants, "Let's get them out of here!"

Before I had a chance to move, or do anything, I heard a massive amount of bullets whizzing by my head, and landing all around me. For some reason, I froze. I didn't know what to do. I threw my hands around my helmet, hunching over slightly, trying to make myself a smaller target.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms around my waist. I was being lifted off the ground, and into cover behind some trees. I glanced up to see that my rescuer was Dick. He blinked at me, concerned, but a little agitated by my actions. I couldn't blame him. He just risked his life to save me, as I just stood there with my hands over my head, hoping to be missed, instead of getting to cover.

As soon as the men had entered town, the bullets stopped coming in our direction. The Germans were more focused on trying to kill the boys inside the town's borders than those of us still on top of the crested hill.

Dick started to organize the MGs and other heavy machinery, as I headed down into town, to help the men there.

I ran straight down the dirt path, careful to avoid our fallen, and took cover behind a building. I inhaled deeply, feeling my adrenaline surging through my veins. I peered carefully around the corner of my cover.

I could spy Lipton from my spot. He was on the fire escape stairwell outside one of the warehouses.

Before I moved from my cover, an earth shattering boom was felt and the sound echoed from nearby. I whirled around to look. I saw the debris and dirt cloud begin to make it's decent back down. I knew what that meant. The Germans had 88s or mortars targeting the town, most likely in the areas we've secured.

As I watched the cloud dissipate, I heard Lipton shouting across the courtyard at the men, "They've got us zeroed! Get out of the street!" I tore my eyes away from where the first explosion happened to watch as he started to head down the stairs to clear the men out, still shouting orders.

I ran out from my cover, shouting the same orders to the few men near me. The explosions were still booming all around us, some getting too close for my comfort.

When one explosion landed nearby, it caused me to lose my balance, along with one trooper I was ordering out of the area. I regained my balance with the help of a nearby wall.

Once I was stable on my feet again, I glanced up to see Lipton in the middle of the street, across the courtyard from me. I'm not sure what happened next, as I saw the explosion a few feet from where Lipton was standing, then he was lying on the ground by a building several yards away.

I didn't hesitate. I ran towards him, shouting, "Lip! Lipton!" When I reached him, he was struggling to sit up. I helped him lean up slightly, as I asked, "Are you okay?"

Talbert reached us and took his bandana from his neck, wrapping Lipton's wounded hand. He spoke calmly to Lipton, "Hey buddy."

We noticed that Lip was staring at his legs. When we glanced down, I realized exactly where he was staring. Floyd and I met each other's gaze for a moment.

"You got him?" I asked, feeling embarrassed and wanting to give Lip his privacy.

"Yeah, go!" Talbert said, as I left him to tend to Lipton.

I ran down the street, making sure people were okay. I ran around the corner, and I saw Liebgott shooting at some of the Germans who were trying to make a run for it, through the neighboring fields.

As I neared him, a lone German came out of one of the buildings in front of me. I quickly aimed and shot my rifle, killing a straggler. I approached Liebgott and realized that his partner, Tipper, wasn't with him. "Lieb! Where's Tip?"

Joe just pointed to the building up the street and continued killing the run away Germans. I started to run over, to tell Tipper to stay out of the buildings while the shelling was going on.

As I approached the building, an explosion went off inside, caused by one of the mortars. The blast blew all of the windows and parts of the wall up, and sending me flying backwards several feet. I landed on my back, which caused all of the air in my lungs to escape my lips. I felt debris land on, and all around me. It was hot to the touch, and I could smell the smoke invading my already empty lungs.

I could hear ringing in my ears. I coughed a few times as I opened my eyes carefully, to be sure that I wasn't going to catch any debris in them. I started to sit up when I heard the muffled cries of Liebgott coming from behind me, "Hey! You okay?"

I nodded before I shouted louder than I intended, "Just check on Tipper! He was still in there!"

Joe shouted as he went to check on our friend, "Tipper! Tip!"

I blinked a few times, trying to get my senses back in line. When my hearing stopped ringing, and I could finally see straight, I looked up to see that Joe was holding Tipper. He was in bad shape. I slowly stood up, and made my way over to Joe, Tipper and two other men who were nearby.

Joe said to the other men, "Hey guys, you wanna give me a hand here?"

I looked at Joe and stated, "I'll find the doc! I won't be long!" He nodded and I took off down the street as fast as I could run.

The shelling had suddenly stopped. I could tell by the way the men were so calm, that we had succeeded in our mission in taking Carentan.

I ran around the corner, running smack into Buck Compton. I almost fell to the ground, but he was swift enough to grab me before that happened. He smiled but it quickly disappeared when he saw the look on my face. He asked, "You all right, Kate? What's the matter?"

"Have you see Doc Roe?" I questioned out of breath.

"I thought I saw him back there. Everything okay?" Compton asked with concern.

I didn't answer him. I had my own mission to complete, and I needed Roe to succeed. I took off running once more, not stopping for anyone that I passed by. When I spotted the Cajun doctor, he was helping Blithe up.

"Doc! Hey, Doc!" I shouted, as I ran toward him. He looked up, as I stopped in front of him. I stated out of breath, "Hey, Tipper's hurt really bad. We need you, now!"

I glanced at Blithe. The look on his face was void. I asked with concern, "You all right, Albert?"

I suddenly noticed that he was crying. He shook his head in response to my question, and kept crying. I heard footsteps approaching us from behind, and saw Compton.

Roe looked at Buck. He ordered Buck, "Help him to the building over there. That's where we are setting up our aide station." Buck nodded, and Roe looked at me as he asked, "Where is Tipper?"

I ran him down to the place where I had last seen the men. When we got half way there, they had managed to move Tipper closer to our makeshift aide station. Roe set to work on getting the wounded man inside.

My eyes scanned the remains of the town that we just succeeded in taking over. As I scanned the town, my eyes fell upon a couple of familiar people, standing in the middle of the street across from me.

I looked down at Roe, who was already getting Tipper situated on the stretcher. I knew that they no longer needed my help, so I started my jog over to Winters and Nixon.

When I got there, Nixon had left, with the rest of the officers and Winters was looking down at his map, when I approached. "Hey!"

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey yourself. Glad to see you're still alive."

His smiled faltered slightly as he flicked some debris off of my shoulders, giving me that look, the one that tells me that I'm not being careful enough. He said, "Let's get going. We have a lot of explaining to do."

We took a few steps forward, when we heard a ricochet nearby. When I saw Dick gasp in pain, and stumble to the wall, my stomach lurched. I realized that he had been hit.

I grabbed his arm, steadying him. He let out a groan of frustration, looking at me, and sighing. I shrugged, placing his arm over my shoulders. I sighed, "Let's get you to Doc Roe." I helped him to the aide station across the yard.


	29. Aide Station Conversations

When we stumbled into the aide station, Doc Roe looked over at us. He saw Dick and ordered, "Get on the table here."

He removed his arm from my shoulder, and hobbled over to the table. When he jumped up, the look of relief washed over his pained face.

I peered around the room, seeing how many were wounded. Before I could fully examine the room, Buck walked in. He spotted Dick on the table, removed his helmet and asked, "What have we got planned chief?"

Dick replied, "Well, we expect a counter-attack. Carentan's as important to them as it is to us."

As they continued talking about the next objective, I spotted Blithe, sitting on the floor, in the corner of the room. I walked over to him, and bent down to his level. I was staring straight into his face, but he didn't even blink, or acknowledge that I was there.

"Albert?" I spoke quietly.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek. "Kate?"

"Yeah...yeah, it's me." I sat down next to him and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I don't know what happened..." he muttered.

Suddenly, I could hear Dick grunting to get off the table. He approached us, and bent down. He glanced at me, and I shrugged. I didn't have an explanation, as Blithe hadn't told me anything yet.

"Blithe? It's Lieutenant Winters. What happened?" Dick asked as he stared into the blank face before him.

Another tear fell from Blithe's face as he stated, "I don't know sir...things just kind of went black on me."

Dick waved his hand in front of the man's face. When there was no reaction, he looked at me again. I broke the gaze, by studying Blithe.

"You can't see?" Dick asked, slightly skeptical.

"Not a thing, sir. I can't see a thing," he started to cry. I rubbed his left shoulder a little, in comfort.

"Well, you just take it easy Blithe. We're gonna get you out of here. Get you back to England," Dick explained, then added as Blithe closed his eyes, letting the tears stream down his face, "It's going to be okay."

"Sir?" Blithe choked, "I didn't want to let anyone down."

Dick tried to be comforting," No...just take it easy." When Blithe inhaled a deep but shaky breath, he added, "It's okay, son."

Winters looked at me one more time before he stood up. He started back to the table for Roe to finish bandaging the wound.

I watched as Blithe blinked a few times, as he was staring at his hand. "Sir?"

Dick turned around as he asked, "Yeah, what is it?"

Blithe looked up and held Dick's gaze. "Thank you, sir."

Albert started to get up, and I helped him. I wasn't sure if he was stable enough. When he was on his feet, he spoke again, "I'm okay. Yeah...I'm okay...I'm okay," he repeated, "I think, I'm okay."

"You can see?" Dick asked for clarification.

Blithe rubbed his eyes as he explained, "God, I don't know what happened. I think...I think I'm okay."

Dick glanced at Roe, me and then Blithe, clearly in confusion by the sudden miracle. "Uh, all right. Well, why don't you stay here a little while longer...and-and make sure, and then you can report back to your platoon."

"Yes, sir," Blithe muttered as he slowly walked away.

I followed Albert to the door. I asked, "Albert? What really happened?"

Blithe looked at me, eyes still wet from crying and said, "Kate...I just...I just..."

I whispered, "It's okay, Albert...you can tell me."

He sniffled before whispering, "I don't know...I just got scared."

I studied his face before stating, "I know...we're all scared."

He shook his head as he replied, "I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He repeated, "I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"About what?" I pushed him to continue.

He looked at me once more as he explained, "I'm still scared, Kate. What am I going to do about that? How can I be a good soldier if I'm scared?"

I inhaled slowly, trying to think of the best way to respond. I finally said, "You find a way, Albert. In the moment, we're all scared, but we find a way to do what needs to be done."

He shook his head before saying, "I don't think I can."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and asked, "Will you try? For me?"

He looked away for a moment before turning his gaze back to meet mine. He nodded slightly as he whispered, "I'll try. Thank you, Kate. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smiled slightly as I replied, "You'd find a way."

He took a step forward as he added, "You're my only friend, Kate."

Before I had a chance to reply, he walked out of the doorway. I watched him meander across the courtyard to rejoin the others. He worried me.

I turned back to see that Doc Roe was finishing up with Dick.

When Doc Roe was completely finished with his task, he walked away and I approached Dick while he was putting his sock and boot back on.

I said softly, "I wanted to thank you, Dick...for earlier."

He looked up at me and asked, "What are you talking about, Kate?"

I clarified, "Up on the hilltop...when...you know... You saved my life, and for that, I owe you one." I tried smiling, to make the situation less dark.

Dick chuckled shaking his head at me as he replied, "That's what friends do."

My heart fell a little, and it must have shown on my face, as he was about to say something. Instead of waiting for him to speak, I just smiled and muttered, "Sure..."

As I started to walk away, I heard him ask, "Kate?"

I turned to face him once more. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked, clearly concerned.

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I just nodded and left, feeling a little broken.


	30. Caught in a Storm

**A/N: Thank you to ilovemedia18 and Crazyforkasey for your reviews! I know that I say this a lot, but I do so love the reviews that I'm getting as well as the followers and favorites. Makes my day brighter!**

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

I found out later that afternoon, that Easy was moving out. We were going to try and secure the surrounding area, and prepare for the counterattack on Carentan. When we started moving out again, it was starting to rain.

I was in the back of the group, as we walked through this open field with a few hedgerows surrounding it. I chuckled to myself, but Dick heard me. He asked, "What's so funny?"

I glanced up at him, embarrassed that I had laughed out loud. I stated, "I was just remembering something."

Dick nudged me. "About?"

I chuckled as I recalled, "Well, right before I was handed the letter from Sobel, talking about getting court martialed, Harry and I were working on a training op for something like this."

Dick looked around at the men as they walked through the wet fields. He asked confused, "A training op for this?"

I nodded as I clarified, "Well, it was more in case we were attacked in the open."

"What happened?" he questioned, clearly remembering that no such training had happened when we were still in England.

I looked over at him and stated, "I was pending a court martial...the plan was never put into practice."

Dick nodded. "I see. What-"

He was interrupted by gunfire that was raining down on top of us. Everyone fell to the ground, hoping the long grass would help shield them from the sights of the enemy. Some weren't so lucky.

We crawled through the grass to the hedgerows. When we had gotten into the hedgerow, we could clearly see that the enemy was in a similar hedgerow across the adjoining field. We started to fire back at the enemy, as the rain poured down harder.

That night was miserable. The temperature had dropped, and the rain never let up, instead, it had gotten worse. Lightning lit up the stormy sky, as the thunder rattled our insides.

The Germans were singing as they waited for the next move, whether from us or them. I sat in my foxhole, listening to them sing, realizing that we were caught in the middle of a long waiting game. I looked up when I could hear the muffled cries of someone in our company. I peered over the edge of my foxhole, scanning the area. When I saw movement, I grabbed my gun, but I realized that it was Blithe.

I muttered to myself, "Where is he going?"

I was about to climb out of my hole, when Dick slid in next to me. He said what was on my mind, "It's okay. Doc's got it."

I turned to face him, rain dripping off my face. I asked, "What happened?"

Dick sighed, as he ungracefully sat down, "Talbert was bayoneted."

"What?" I asked panicked.

Dick motioned for me to sit as he continued, "By Smith."

"Smith? What was he thinking?" I questioned, sitting down as ordered.

"He thought Talbert was a kraut," Dick explained.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment. I asked in a whisper, "Is he going to be okay?"

Dick nodded, and I added, "We have some jumpy boys..."

"That's what Speirs said," Dick snickered.

"It seems that he's right. I hope that we don't have any more incidents like that again. We can't lose anymore men," I pondered out loud.

The next morning, I woke up to the bright sun lighting up the sky. The smell of rain was still wafting through the air, and puddles had formed. I sat up as I rubbed my eyes. I smiled as I said, looking at Dick, "Morning."

"Morning. How are you feeling?" he asked, returning the smile.

I rubbed my neck as I replied, "Stiff. You?"

He just smiled as he climbed out of the hole. I was about to follow him, when I heard a loud shout from down the line.

"Mortar! Incoming!"

The explosion shook the ground around me, causing me to fall back into my hole. Once I scrambled back to my feet, I began to watch the line, with my gun at the ready. I was prepared to fight, but waiting on the order, as I was trained to do.

As soon as I could see that we were firing our mortars back at them, I started to pour my ammo onto the enemy line.

A few long minutes had finally passed, when I started to notice something big moving behind the enemy line. I didn't start to panic, until the panzer shot a round towards the left flank.

My mouth went dry and fell open. I kept firing, but was afraid that we weren't going to survive this one.

My gaze fell upon the movement closest to me. It took me a moment to register what I was seeing. It was Harry and another man, preparing the rocket launcher. I couldn't grasp the plan.

The Germans were firing at them, so I fired back, trying to protect them as best as I could while they were out in the open.

Suddenly, I noticed that the panzers were coming down into the field. I stopped firing, realizing that they were going to get killed. I wanted to shout at them, to warn them, but I couldn't get the words out.

Soon enough, they fired their rocket at the undercarriage of the panzer, setting it aflame. It wasn't until they ran back into the cover of our hedgerow that I was able to breathe again, and resume fire.

Within moments, I could hear our men cheering and laughing, before they returned to firing. I stopped briefly to see what they were so happy about.

Our armored division had finally come in to save the day. That was something to be happy about as they started to shell the enemy tanks.

As the Shermans started to move into the field, the Germans began to retreat.

I stopped firing and sank into my foxhole. I realized that my legs were shaking so much that I could keep on my feet. I really thought that we weren't going to make it, when the panzers began their descent upon us.

I closed my eyes trying to regulate my breathing and stop from shaking. A shadow covered my light, and I opened my eyes. There stood Dick before me.

He asked as he studied my slumped posture, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I managed to say.

He extended his hand down to me, and I forced my shaky legs to move. I stood up, and grabbed his hand as he helped pull me out of the foxhole that was now full of empty bullet casings.

Dick must have seen the look of distress on my face, but to his credit, he didn't say anything. He just offered me a smile, which I returned, as we continued to walk away from this scary chapter of our lives.


	31. When Friends Fall

**A/N: Thank you ILuvOdie for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Also, a special thanks to everyone who is reading, following, favoriting etc of the story. I smile each time I see one of you doing so.**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!  
Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

**D-Day plus 25**

"We need to know what's in there," Nix stated as Harry and I peered through the flora toward a house that sat in the middle of the woods.

Harry replied, "I don't know who to send."

I looked over at him. He couldn't be serious...I mean, this is what officers had to do, make the hard decisions and send people into situations that would potentially be bad.

"Ask for volunteers," Nix suggested, as he looked back at the men, who were waiting impatiently for orders.

Harry sighed, "I hate asking for volunteers."

Nix gritted his teeth. His patience clearly wearing thin. "Then pick them."

I looked between them, sighing. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the situation. It was a simple and routine mission. It shouldn't be taking this long to come up with a decision.

I muttered to Harry, "This is your job, Harry. Ask first...then pick. We can't keep sitting here...we'll be spotted if someone is there."

Harry sighed and nodded in agreement. I knew it was a tough position to be in, but he was in charge of this operation. He was the one who had to give the orders. If it wasn't considered undermining his position, I would have asked.

Harry finally turned to the men and stated, "We need to take a look at that farmhouse. Who wants to go?"

Everyone remained silent. Nixon looked over his left shoulder when he didn't hear anything from our men.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to get out of this forest before something happened. I sighed, "I'll go."

Nix was shocked, but didn't say anything. I think he knew that I was tired of waiting, but I suspected that he was silently hoping that I wouldn't volunteer because he didn't want to deal with the reprimand from Winters, Sink and my father, if something would happen to me.

Suddenly we heard a voice speak softly behind us, "I'll go."

I turned to see who spoke, and I watched as Blithe slowly stood up to make his way over to us.

Our eyes met, and I nodded a thankful and friendly nod. I'm glad that I wasn't going to be the only one stupid enough to go out there, and I was glad that I would have a friend beside me. He sadly smiled back to me.

"Anybody else?" Harry asked. When no one offered to go, Harry stated, "Martin. Dukeman. You just volunteered."

Blithe moved toward me and stated, "I'll be lead."

I smiled as he walked passed me. It seemed as though he was suddenly growing as a soldier. It made me wonder what had changed in him.

"Blithe's lead scout. Move out," Harry stated as we moved cautiously into the open trail.

We slowly moved through the brush, so not to alert any nearby enemies. I knew they were in that farmhouse. It was too quiet, and the hair on my neck was starting to raise up. I had this feeling as though this mission was reckless and it didn't help that we had waited so long to get moving.

Blithe maneuvered himself next to an old wagon nearby and studied the house for a moment. When he was confident that we were clear to move, he raised his hand to tell us to move forward.

Just as I took a step forward, a single shot echoed through the woods. I lowered myself to the ground, and looked up to see that Blithe took the bullet in the neck. He fell to the ground, bright red blood pouring out from his wound.

When I saw him go down, I didn't hesitate. I stood up and ran towards him.

I could hear Martin and Dukeman, as well as all of our reserves, fire upon the farmhouse, for suppressing cover.

Blithe looked up at me and was trying to say something.

"Ssh. Don't speak, Albert! I'm here," I cooed at him.

I turned around to the men behind me, shouting loudly, "Medic! Martin, Dukeman! Give me a hand here!"

They ran up to our position, quickly grabbed Blithe's shoulder straps and began pulling him to safety.

Martin shouted again, "Medic! We need a medic down here!"

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" Harry shouted over the ringing shots around us.

When they stopped pulling him back into the safety of our men, I sank to my knees, and looked into Blithe's eyes. I felt him reaching out, so I grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard.

"It's okay now, Albert! You're safe. Doc's on his way, and he'll get you fixed up. Do you hear me?" I rambled.

Martin ripped open a sulfur packet, and began to pour it onto Blithe's neck wound.

Suddenly, Dukeman pushed me out of the way, so that he could start bandaging the wound, until the doc could show up.

I stood by Nix and Harry with worry plastered across my face. How could this happen? I stared at the scene before me, so badly wanting to be next to him, but I knew I would be in the way.

Roe ran past people, pushing me out of the way again. "Move, move! Coming through!"

Roe pushed Dukeman out of the way when he reached Blithe. He ordered, "Outta my way!"

I was so caught up in watching Blithe that I didn't hear Dick walk up behind us.

" What happened?" Dick asked.

I jumped and turned to face him. When he saw my face, I could tell that he knew that I wasn't in a good place. He knew that I was friends with Blithe, and that I was worried about him for a while.

Dick looked into my eyes, silent questions being asked, but I couldn't answer them. I was using all of my energy to keep from breaking down.

Nixon answered, "Sniper."

Winters spoke softly, still watching me, "They're pulling us off the front line."

We stared at him in disbelief. I let a frustrated scoff out.

Nix asked, "Now?"

Winters explained, "To a field camp North of Utah Beach. Hot food, and showers," he glanced down at Blithe, and added, "Then back to England."

Nix walked away upset that this order was coming now, instead of a few moments before. Harry tossed his cigarette that he failed to light onto the ground and followed Nix away.

Dick started to reach for me, but I pulled away. I turned back to the scene behind me.

I forced my shaky legs to move towards my friend and I slumped to the ground next to him.

Looking into Blithe's eyes, I whispered, "It's going to be all right, Albert. Doc's going to fix you up real good."

I sniffled, holding in the tears that were forming behind my eyes. I glanced up to look at Martin and Dukeman who sat on the other side of Blithe.

They looked at me with apologetic eyes, mournful eyes even. I turned my gaze to Roe, and the look he gave me wasn't promising.

Roe whispered, "We gotta get him out of here."

I nodded and looked back to Blithe. "Hold on, Albert...hold on..."

The ride to the aide station seemed to take forever. I sat in the truck across from Blithe and Roe.

I stared at my boots, trying hard to keep it together. It was hard to watch the people you cared about get hurt or killed. It was worse watching them suffer while you were powerless to do anything.

Roe cleared his throat and asked, "How long have you known him, Lieutenant?"

I glanced up at him. "What?"

"Private Blithe. How long have you known him?" he asked again, studying me.

I sighed, "Oh. Since training."

"I didn't realize you were such good friends," Roe stated.

I smirked. "Seems that everyone thinks that. See... Albert...Private Blithe was the first person I met in training."

"Really?" Roe asked shocked.

I nodded as I continued, "He helped me out of a little scrape, to be honest."

I smiled, as I remembered that day. "When I arrived, Sobel had been in one of his foul moods. He came stomping up to me, demanding to know who I was, who let me onto the base, and interrogating me on the spot."

Roe chuckled, "Sounds like something he would do."

I smiled wider as I continued, "Albert recognized me and came walking up to us, saluted and said, 'Lieutenant Patterson! I'm greatly looking forward to serving under your command in Easy Company!'. Sobel turned five shades red, stormed off to find Colonel Sink. Ever since then, I made it a point to get to know Blithe."

Roe recalled, "You said that he recognized you...from where?"

I chuckled as I replied, "My father was in charge of the enlisting depots before training started. I was there with him. I met Blithe there. He had asked me if I was serving, and if I was, where I was serving. I didn't expect him to find me again."

I looked at Blithe and whispered, "But I'm glad that he did. He's been a great friend to have...even though he can be a bit peculiar."

Roe and I shared a chuckle as Roe stated, "We're all a bit peculiar, Lieutenant."

I felt the truck slow to a stop, and Roe stood up. Just as two troopers picked Blithe's stretcher up, Roe added, "Come see him in the hospital afterwards. I think he'd like that."

I nodded and watched as they ran my friend to the hospital.

Once they were out of sight, I sighed and looked down at my hands. I hadn't realized that I had been squeezing my interlaced fingers so hard that they had turned white.


	32. Sad Visits & Changed Orders

When we got to the camp, I went straight to the hospital to see how Blithe was doing. The doctors there scolded me, and told me to come back later. So, I headed to my barracks, set my things down, and slowly walked back to the hospital. I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on with Albert.

I reached the hospital, and pulled the door open, sneaking inside. I didn't have to sneak in, I realized, as I was an officer, but I didn't want to get into with the doctor again. So, I quickly rushed passed all of the photographers and reporters, easily avoiding detection from the busy doctor.

My eyes fell upon someone quite familiar and as I passed by, I said, "Hey Wynn. How's that ass of yours?"

I smiled as he turned his gaze onto me.

"Fine, thanks for askin'," he laughed. "Come to take a look for yourself?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Blithe. You know where he is?" I questioned, ignoring his flirtatious comments.

He pointed to the screen next to him. "He's in there. I guess they want to keep him isolated from the rest of us...too much to handle?"

I nodded my thanks and walked up to the screen. I turned the corner of it and saw Blithe lying on the cot, head wrapped in gauze. His skin was quite pale and I grew even more worried for him.

I sat next to his cot and said softly, "Hey Albert."

He didn't blink or acknowledge my presence, so I continued to speak, "I just stopped by to check up on you. The doctors wouldn't let me see you when you first got here, or even when you got out of surgery."

Again, he didn't blink, so I continued, "They have me doing a lot of stuff, so I can't stay too long right now. I wanted you to know that I'm going to be coming back to visit you before we get sent out."

I could feel the tears forming, so I began talking about happier times, trying to keep it together. I asked, "Do you remember the look on Sobel's face when you came up to me that first day? Boy, was he mad! Colonel Sink told me later that Sobel had demanded to remove me from the Division, but after Sink told him who I was, who my father was, Sobel was embarrassed."

I chuckled as I remembered that day, but when nothing came from Blithe, I added, "You know, my father took a liking to you. Ever since that first meeting at the enlisting depot, he...well...let's just say he wanted to keep tabs on you. Maybe he knew you were in the Airborne and sent me there to be with you."

I stared into his emotionless face. It scared me. This was unlike him to not speak, or blink. I took his hand into mine and whispered, "You're one of my closest friends, Albert. I want you to know that."

I squeezed his hand and before I stood up, he squeezed back to let me know that he was still there. I smiled and stood up.

I leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and said, "I'll be back. I promise."

I placed his hand back onto the cot, and turned to leave. That was the hardest thing that I had to do; walk away when I should have stayed.

As I walked out of the hospital, I sniffled, still fighting the tears that threatened coming. I didn't have a clue as to where I was going to go, or what I should do. My visit with Blithe had pulled on my heartstrings, and now I didn't want to do anything except be alone.

I glanced up and watched as several of our men entered into the mess tent. My stomach had grumbled telling me that it had been too long since my last real meal, so I answered the call.

I stepped into the tent and my eyes drifted up to meet Dick's. He was smiling before his gaze fell upon me. I could tell that he knew that I had just come from the hospital, and that I was not in a good place. He started to approach me when Nixon stopped him to whisper into his ear.

Nixon turned to see me and motioned me forward. When I was within reach, he pulled me closer to them; so close that I practically fell into Dick's arms. Dick caught me and helped me regain my balance that Nixon had severely disturbed by his aggressive pull. I glared at Nix, wondering what was going on. He whispered to us about our new orders.

Apparently, we wouldn't be heading back to England, but to the front lines again. I closed my eyes, sick of it all already and I knew the men needed a break. I knew what tired men were like on the lines of battle. They were not as aware, not as prepared for battle, and that led to more men dying unnecessarily. I hated these orders, more than any others we had been given.

Winters whispered into Lipton's ear telling him the new orders, and Lipton sighed. I could tell that he had the same reaction that I did. At least I didn't have to break it to the tired men.

Lipton shouted, "A couple of announcements, men! First...Listen up!"

The men settled down to hear what Lip had to say.

Once it was quiet, he continued, "First, the training exercise scheduled for 2200 has been cancelled."

Cheers erupted in the tent. I cringed as I waited for the reason.

Lipton added, "Secondly, all passes are hereby revoked. We're heading back to France. So, pack up all your gear. We will not be returning to England, boys. Anyone who has not made out a Will, go to the Supply Office. Trucks depart from Membury at 0700. As you were."

I didn't blame Lipton for leaving the tent as quickly as he could. The silence was deafening, and the looks on the men's faces were heartbreaking. I couldn't look at them a moment longer, so I turned on my heel and left as well.


	33. Consolation

**A/N: Thank you Igor De Souza Santos and gest for your reviews!**

**I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

The next morning, I had gotten up early. Easy Company was to head out that afternoon, and I wanted to make sure that I was giving myself enough time to pack and visit with Blithe before we left.

I packed my belongings, and headed down the road towards the hospital. As I neared it, I could see the doctor talking to a couple MPs as they loaded the severely wounded men into the truck.

Knowing that the doctor and I were on rough grounds, I snuck into the hospital, as I had done before, and made my way to the back of the wounded to where Blithe was. I rounded the screen, and saw an empty bed.

I stared at the mattress. I was confused. He seemed to be okay, a little pale, but okay. The doctors didn't say anything had gone wrong, so where was he?

I turned and saw a nurse walking towards me. I stopped her and asked, "Excuse me...where is he?"

She looked at the mattress that used to hold Blithe and said, "He's gone."

"I can see that, but where?" I asked. I wasn't blind to see that he wasn't where I had last left him.

She looked at me sadly before moving on. "He's gone, Lieutenant."

I scoffed as she passed by me. I blinked the tears away, and tried to steady my breathing. I knew this wasn't the place to break down.

I turned and headed back outside where the doctor was. When I found him, I asked, "Where is he?"

The doctor turned and looked at me. "Lieutenant Patterson-"

I cut him off, "Where is he?"

"Your friend is gone, Lieutenant. I'm sorry," he stated.

I demanded, "Why didn't anyone notify me?"

The doctor sighed, "Do you know how many men we see come and go? How many die and how many live? We are too busy to notify friends from the units when these men are gone. I'm sorry, Lieutenant. You're too late."

"Where are his things?" I asked.

"Being sent home," the doctor explained as he left me standing there alone.

After collecting my thoughts and coming to terms with the news that I was given, I walked up the stone steps of the house where Harry was living.

I knocked on the door and waited. I needed to talk to someone and Harry seemed to be the first person who came to mind.

The door opened and there stood Nixon. He looked at me and I knew he could see the distress on my face.

"Hello Kate...Everything okay?" he asked.

I inhaled slowly before asking, "Is Harry around?"

Nixon shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just needed to talk to him...If you see him, can you tell him that I was looking for him?" I asked.

He nodded and questioned, "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to come in and wait?"

As much as I wanted to, I didn't want to stay in one place for very long. I shook my head and replied, "No thanks. Just tell him that I stopped by."

I turned to leave, but he stopped me. "Where should I tell him to look for you?"

I thought about it for a moment before replying, "I don't know."

I walked away from Nixon feeling more sad than I did when I arrived at his step. I wanted to talk to a friend. I knew that I could have talked to Nixon, but I didn't feel like he would understand, unless he had lost Dick.

I shook the thought of losing Dick from my mind. Just the thought of losing him made tears form quickly behind my eyes. I was already emotional from losing Blithe, I didn't need another reason to lose my control.

I walked aimlessly around the area, trying to find anything to keep my sanity.

Eventually, I found a nice little spot under a tree, next to a stream to sit and think. I stared at the water as it rushed by me. I didn't even hear footsteps approach from behind me.

"Kate?"

I turned to see who had joined me, hoping that it was Harry. When I looked, my eyes fell upon Dick.

He meandered his way over to me and asked, "Are you all right? Lew told me that you stopped by looking for Harry. He thought you needed a friend...someone to talk to."

I stood up from my spot, sniffling. "I'm okay. I was hoping to talk to Harry, but I guess he's busy."

I started to walk passed Dick, but he stopped me by gently grabbing my arm. He whispered, "Kate...talk to me."

I looked up at him and replied, "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked, pushing me to talk to him.

I sighed, "I-I don't know...I just don't want you to worry."

He released my arm and replied, "Kate...I'm going to worry about you...I'll worry about you more if you don't talk to me."

I exhaled sharply before saying, "Albert's gone, Dick."

Dick looked at me sympathetically. "When did this happen?"

I replied shakily, "This morning. I went to see him and they told me that he's gone...that I was too late!"

I couldn't keep the tears in any longer. They fell hard from my eyes and wouldn't stop. Dick quickly pulled me into his embrace and held me tight as I cried.

"I didn't even get to say good-bye!" I sobbed.

Dick held me tight, and whispered, "I know...I know..."

"I didn't get to say good-bye..." I cried again.

Dick didn't say anything. He stood there, holding me tightly, shushing me as I cried.

Eventually, I was able to control my sobs, and he finally asked, "Why didn't you come to me? Why were you looking for Harry?"

I muttered, "Because I didn't know if I could say anything without..."

"Without what?" he asked, hoping that I would finish my sentence.

I mustered the courage and stated, "I am crushed that Albert is gone...but I kept thinking about you."

"Me?" he asked.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I whispered.

Dick pulled away from me and replied, "Kate. You never have to worry about me. I'll always be there for you. Always. Nothing can separate us."

I wiped the tears from my face, and forced a smile. I blinked away the last remnants of the threatening tears from my eyes and changed subjects, "I should get my things. We're going to be leaving soon."

Dick nodded. "I'll walk you there."

As we walked in silence, his words echoed in my head.

_Nothing can separate us._

For some reason, as much as I wanted to believe that...I had a strong feeling that something could.


	34. Evening Chats & New Orders

**A/N: Thank you .77 for your review! I'm glad that you like the story and are following along! I hope you continue to do so!**

**Here is the next chapter! Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

We were told that we would be heading to France, but we had a little bit of a layover in Aldbourne. The men decided that they would take this moment to celebrate living one more day in the war, and I couldn't blame them for doing so. It was a miracle that any of us had survived this long.

I had found out later that day that the reason we were staying in Aldbourne was due to the fact that we were getting new recruits. I cringed inwardly. I had watched how situations such as this went down in my father's units growing up. The recruits that would join in the middle of the war or training were usually the ones teased or treated so poorly the recruits left. I hoped our men would be better than that, but I had my doubts.

I met some of the recruits briefly and they invited me to their party, but I declined. Ever since Blithe's death, I wasn't in a social mood.

I walked about the base alone. The night air was familiar to me. Cold, wet and bitter. Somehow, it felt comforting to me. I stopped at the edge of the base and stared out into the vast empty fields. In the distance, I could make out the outlines of the forest that lay just on the outskirts of the base.

As I stood there, taking in the scenery, a voice spoke from behind me, "Kate."

I turned and saw Harry walking up to me with a smile. "Hey Harry."

He stood next to me and stared out into the fields with me. "I see you're saying goodbye to this field."

I smirked slightly. "What can I do for you?"

He turned and hoisted himself onto the small stone wall to sit. He explained, "Well, Lewis said you were looking for me the other day...everything all right?"

I tore my eyes from the darkened scene to look at him. "I will be."

He asked, "Want to talk about it?"

I shrugged and he patted the stone wall next to him. I chuckled and hopped up onto the wall to sit next to him.

He stated, "You don't have to tell me anything, you know. I think I can guess, but I won't push you into talking."

I shook my head. "That's not the problem. It's funny, when Albert died, I sort of sought you out."

Harry nodded. "I heard about that. Why me?"

I tried to suppress my smile as I explained, "You just popped into my head as the right person to talk to about it."

Harry mentioned, "You ended up talking to Dick, though."

I replied, "I didn't really want to talk to him about it."

"Why not?" he asked.

I sighed, "Because I didn't want him to worry about me."

Harry chuckled, "Well, you realize that he's too far gone to not be worrying about you, right?"

I glanced over at him. "What do you mean?"

Harry replied, "If you have to ask that question, maybe you're not ready for the answer."

I was about to ask another question, when I watched one of the new recruits come walking by. He looked upset, but there was a hint of frustration showing. As he passed by us, he saluted and continued on.

I looked back to Harry and said, "I'll talk to you later, Harry."

He chuckled and said, "You bet. Go calm your man down."

I rolled my eyes and hopped down from the stone wall, jogging to catch up to the kid.

When I reached him, I asked, "What's going on, soldier?"

He whirled around, surprised to see me, but saluted in good form.

I waved the motion away. "Relax. What's going on?"

The kid lowered his arm and lied, "Nothing sir- um, ma'am."

I smiled slightly before saying, "I know that look. What's your name?"

"James...James Miller," he replied.

I stood next to him and asked, "Care to go for a walk, James?"

He looked at me, unsure of my motives, but began to slowly walk around the base with me.

I guessed, "I take it the men are not very accepting."

James scoffed, "They singled me out. Just me! What did I ever do to them?"

I didn't know how to explain it. Instead, I asked, "Who was it?"

He replied, "Cobb."

I chuckled. "Oh course it was."

"Sir?" he asked.

I replied, "Cobb is an ass. Always has been. He's friends with very few of the men in the unit. He's a good soldier, don't get me wrong, but he'll pick fights with a rat if he thought it would make him appear better in the end."

Miller asked, "Why didn't anyone stand up to him when he singled me out?"

I asked, "Did you see anyone stand up to him?"

"No..." he began.

I explained, "Just because you didn't see anyone stand up to him, doesn't mean that someone didn't. There are good men in your platoon. They will look after you."

James nodded and asked, "Why are you helping me?"

I stopped walking and sighed, "You remind me of someone."

James didn't let it go. "Who was he?"

I looked into the sky and replied, "A good friend who is no longer here."

"What happened to him?" he asked.

I turned my gaze back to the kid and stated, "He died. Shot in the neck."

Movement caught my eye behind Miller. I looked over his shoulder to see a familiar silhouette approaching us.

I heard Miller whisper, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Before I could reply, Winters stepped up behind the kid and said, "Lieutenant Patterson. Private."

"Sir!" Miller turned on his heel and saluted. I couldn't help but smile at his eagerness to impress.

Winters saluted back and said, "At ease, Private. You better call it a night. You have an early morning."

"Yes sir!" Miller replied. He turned to me and said, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome, James," I replied. I watched as the young kid walked away from us.

Once he was out of sight, Dick asked, "What was that all about?"

I replied, "He needed a friend."

Dick's eyes gave away his concern. "Kate..."

"I'm not trying to replace Blithe, don't worry," I stated as I began to walk away from him.

Dick followed as he said, "We have new orders."

I chuckled, "Why doesn't this surprise me?"

Dick stated, "We won't be going to France...not yet anyways."

I stopped at the corner of the base and asked, "So, you're here to fill me in?"

He stopped within inches of me and stated, "Something like that."

I asked, "So, where are we going now?"

Dick whispered, "I'm not here to tell you our new orders, Kate."

I hadn't realized that he was being facetious a moment ago. He looked into my eyes and said, "I came by to check on you. See how you're doing."

I exhaled sharply as I replied, "Well, I've been better."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and said, "It will get easier, Kate."

I shook my head. "I'm not so sure anymore."

He asked, "Are you still worried about-"

I glanced up at him, cutting him off with a look. "Of course I'm worried. How can I not be?"

He pulled me into his embrace. "Kate...it will be okay."

"How do you know that?" I asked, fighting tears once again.

He replied, "Because I'll be by your side. I'll still be around when you feel the world has crumbled down around you."

I pulled away from him and looked up at him. He smiled at me, before he said, "I should gather the rest of the officers and update all of you on the new orders."

My heart was pounding in my chest, not just from his actions, but his words. He had never said things like this before, and somehow, I felt there was a hidden meaning behind them, but I needed to stop reading between the lines.

I walked with him to the hanger that he had set up for the meeting. He let me in and said, "Sit tight. I'll be back soon."

I nodded and turned to look at the maps that were hanging on the boards. Big letters were written on the top saying, "Operation Market Garden".

I skimmed the photos and the maps, piecing together what the plan was going to be. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I began to realize how bad this was going to be.

The doors behind me opened, and I glanced up to watch the rest of the officers walk in.

Dick stated, "Lew will fill us in on the entire mission, as you can see will be called Operation Market Garden."

Dick stood next to me, and Nixon began to explain, "First of all, we'll be under British command."

A couple of groans were heard. Nixon smiled as he stated, "I know. None of us are very happy about it, but the good news about their idea, is that it could end the war by Christmas should it succeed."

Nixon would continue to tell us about the daytime jump into occupied Holland and our mission to liberate Eidenhoven. I heard every word, but I couldn't concentrate. It could have been from the uneasy feeling that I had about this whole mission, or it could have been from the conversations that I had earlier in the night. Either way, I wasn't sure this was going to fair well with our boys when we told them.


	35. Pre-Jump Confrontations

**A/N: Thank you .77 for your review and BatOutOfHell-Madness for your review and PM! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and wanting updates!**

**I've been struggling with this horrible cold, and feeling a little better today, so I was able to edit a couple chapters and post them!**

**Keep reading and reviewing! They make for happier days!**

* * *

The morning of the jump, the men were getting prepared. I knelt beside my equipment and organized it so when the time came, it was easier for me to get ready. I glanced up and saw Martin walking towards me.

"Hello Lieutenant," he said as he stopped in front of me.

"What can I do for you, Martin?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over his shoulder before turning back to me as he explained, "It would appear the replacements are not fully trained on how to prepare for a jump. I was hoping you could give me a hand."

I stood up and looked past him. He was right. The replacements were trying their hardest to put their gear on, but several of them were failing.

I met Martin's gaze and said, "All right. Lead the way."

As we started to walk towards the men who were in desperate need of help, we heard a voice shout at us, "Sergeant! Sergeant Martin!"

Martin turned to see Lieutenant Peacock beckoning him over. Martin turned to me and muttered, "Wonder what he wants now..."

I followed him over, and as soon as we were close, Peacock explained, "I need help getting this tightened, Sergeant. Could you give me a hand?"

I chuckled under my breath as we started to help him tighten the straps on his gear.

Just as we were finishing up, Peacock whispered, "I need you to tap my leg, Sergeant."

Martin looked up at the kid. "What was that, sir?"

The young Lieutenant spoke a little louder, "Just tap my leg, Sergeant."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as Martin replied, "Lieutenant, you'll be in the doorway."

"Yeah, I know, but Sergeant...You'll be the man behind me. When the green light comes on, if you could just tap me, all right?" the kid quivered.

Martin stared at the kid. "The green light will be next to you, Lieutenant."

Suddenly, the young man turned on Martin and spat, "Just do it! That's an order!"

I raised my eyebrows surprised by the kid's fear that was so apparent.

When the young man walked away from us, Martin muttered, "Stupid replacements."

I whispered, "You know...you could just push him out..."

Martin smiled. "Don't tempt me."

We laughed as we started to head towards the rest of the men in need of help.

I had walked away from Martin, and started to help answer some questions from some of the new recruits, when a couple of vehicles stopped by us.

I looked up and saw Wynn approaching me. I stood up and asked, "Wynn? What are you doing here?"

Popeye hobbled over to me and replied, "I didn't want to miss this."

"So you went AWOL?" I asked, connecting the dots.

He smiled wide. "Well...it's better than sitting in that hospital, anyways."

I glanced over to the Jeep he arrived in, and saw Sobel talking to Malarkey. I looked back to Wynn and asked, "How'd you convince him to bring you here?"

Wynn looked over his shoulder and stated, "He told me he'd bring me here out of envy. You think he'll court martial me?"

I laughed and stated, "He probably has the paperwork all ready to go."

"Knowing him, you're probably right!" he agreed with a laugh.

I smiled and ordered, "Go get your gear on."

Just before Wynn walked passed me, he stopped and said, "Oh! I almost forgot, Lieutenant..."

I turned to face him once more.

He pulled out an envelope and explained, "Blithe wanted me to give you this when I saw you. I guess you could say this is another reason that I went AWOL from the hospital. I didn't want to get assigned to a different unit and never see you again."

I stared at the envelope in his hands. I blinked myself back to reality and with shaky hands, I took the envelope from him.

I whispered, "Thanks..."

Wynn didn't say anything else. He turned to get ready for the jump.

I stared at the envelope. I didn't have time to read it now...and even if I did, I wasn't sure that I could handle reading it at the moment. Blithe's death was still fresh in my mind, and I wasn't ready.

I put the letter in my inside coat pocket and was about to walk away, when I heard a familiar voice order, "Lieutenant Patterson! A word."

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. I was not in the mood for more of Sobel's torments.

I turned and said, "Of course, sir."

Sobel led me around the truck to the side hidden from the men. I knew that he wanted privacy for whatever he was going to talk to me about, but that didn't make me feel any better.

As soon as we rounded the corner, I felt him grab my coat by the shoulders. He slammed me against the truck and held me there.

I asked, "What the hell?"

He demanded, "I want to know what you said and why!"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

He didn't falter. "What did you say that got me reassigned out of Easy?"

Something in me snapped. I hissed, "First of all, you're no longer my commanding officer and therefore, I will not be bullied! So, get your hands off me!"

I forcefully knocked his hands off of me, causing him to step back suddenly.

I continued, "Second of all, I didn't say or do anything! You did!"

Sobel spat, "Your father-"

I cut him off, "My father didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. Haven't you heard a word that I have said? You did it to yourself! The constant battle for power between you and Lieutenant Winters, your constant screw ups in the field, your poor choices in using your power, Captain...is what got you transferred...not me."

Sobel stared at me. I knew that he was still angry, and probably didn't believe a word that I said, but I didn't care. I also knew that he would probably try and find this as another excuse to try and punish me somehow.

I stood up straighter and added, "So...if there was nothing else that you wanted to discuss, Captain...We're done here."

I turned and started to walk away. I heard him shout after me, "I'm not finished with this!"

I didn't turn around, nor did I acknowledge him as I muttered to myself, "I didn't think you would be."

I walked passed the men, some of them giving me worried glances. I knew some of them had to have seen what transpired, but none of them said a word, which I was grateful.

I stopped at my gear and started to get into my harness. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow approaching me. I looked up and saw Winters.

He met my gaze and asked, "You all right?"

I stood up and replied, "Fine. You?"

He gave me that silent lecture with his eyes. "What happened with Sobel?"

I chuckled as I asked, "You saw that?"

"Kate, there isn't a man here who didn't see that," he replied.

I tightened my harness and stated, "It's Sobel. Do I need to elaborate?"

Dick laughed and helped me with the rest of my gear. "I'd like to know, just in case I'm ordered to send you to another court martial hearing."

I chuckled at the thought of another threat like that. My father would shoot Sobel. Of course, he'd probably shoot me first, but still.

I replied, "He blames me for his reassignment."

Dick stood up straight and looked at me. "Are you serious?"

I smiled at him, but I knew that I didn't need to say a word.

Dick shook his head and stated, "He still should not have handled you that way."

I shrugged as I replied, "Well...if he does it again, I'll not be as nice, and then you'll have to come bail me out..."

Dick and I laughed. Dick said, "We don't have long. We're about to take off."

I nodded as he walked away to update the rest of the men on the time.


	36. Beginning of Operation Market Garden

**September 17, 1944**

**Holland**

When we jumped into occupied Holland, it was different. Not just because it was extremely dangerous because it was done in the daylight, but the feelings of the jump were different. It reminded me of better days during training, when all of our men were still alive and when jumping was fun. I jumped now, remembering all of the ones we had lost and having the knowledge that the enemy was watching our descent.

I tried to calm my nerves. I didn't need to stress out about things that hadn't happened yet, or wouldn't happen like getting attacked before we hit the ground. I knew that stressing over thoughts would only end badly for me and those around me in the end. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes again, I was almost on the ground.

When I landed, I quickly got out of my chute and ran to safety with the rest of the men. I didn't have to run far, as everyone was gathering in a ditch next to the road for cover.

I slid into the ditch next to Webster and Miller. I looked at Miller who seemed a little stressed. I asked, "How was your jump?"

He looked at me and nodded. "It was all right."

"Different than training, isn't it?" Webster asked with a smirk.

I heard someone behind me ask loudly, "Where'd you get that from, Hoobler?"

I turned around just as Hoobler was handing out bottles of alcohol to people. He handed me one as he sank into the ditch and stated, "I think I love Holland!"

I examined the bottle before handing it off to Miller. When the kid took it from me, I explained, "I don't drink."

I could tell that Miller didn't buy my explanation, but I didn't care. I wanted him to feel included, and if it took a small offering from me to do it, then I'd do it willingly.

Suddenly, some of our planes roared overhead, leaving us to our mission. Webster muttered, "Goodbye air support."

I glanced down at my watch. Lieutenant Peacock was in charge of the platoon, yet he was nowhere to be found. I sighed as I started to look across the fields, trying to figure out where everyone else was.

Footsteps approached from the road above us. Peacock knelt down and ordered, "There's some kind of hold up ahead. We're going through this field over here."

As the men started to follow orders, I caught up to Peacock, who was talking to Martin. I asked, "Where've you been, Lieutenant?"

Peacock looked flustered as he replied, "I got turned around, Lieutenant."

I glanced at Martin who stated, "We should be coming up to Eidenhoven soon."

Peacock stopped and looked at his map. "How can that be? We're going around-"

I grabbed the map from him and turned it around. I pointed to where we were and stated, "We're here. Eidenhoven is here. We're a quick strut from here."

Peacock put his map away and walked away, muttering something.

I looked at Martin and shook my head. He said, "I guess it's better than Sobel."

I chuckled and stated, "He's trying. That in itself is better than Sobel."

As we walked through the field, Martin asked, "What was going on with Sobel earlier?"

I shook my head as I explained, "He blames me for his transfer. Keep that between us, all right? I don't need all the men to be up in arms and against Sobel."

"Everyone hates that man more than the enemy and frankly, Sobel brought that on himself," Martin explained.

We approached a well kept fence that lay just on the outskirts of town and took a defensive position next to it.

I scanned the area, watching the residents of the town hanging orange flags from their windows. They didn't seem to be upset or worried like there were Germans in the town.

Martin asked, "Welcome committee?"

I shrugged as I replied, "Who knows..."

I heard some rustling approaching us from behind. I turned around and watched as Winters and Nixon bend down next to us.

Winters stated, "We've been told that there are some Germans still in the town. Welsh has some men out there scouting. We're being ordered to head in."

"Now? Without knowing where the enemy is?" I asked.

Winters nodded. "We're to stay in the courtyard of the town. Apparently, the people of Eidenhoven have decided to throw us a festival for liberating them."

"They're not liberated yet," I scoffed.

Winters looked at Martin and said, "Get them moving, Martin."

Martin nodded and left to fulfill his duty.

Winters stood up with me. He grabbed my arm before I could start walking. He waited until Nixon walked by before saying, "Kate. I want you to be careful when we get into town."

"I'm always careful," I jested slightly.

Dick sighed as he said, "I mean it, Kate. They are not expecting a female officer, let alone a female soldier to be here. It might stir up some drama."

"Drama? You don't want drama? Okay. I promise to remain fully clothed," I chuckled.

He let go of my arm but said sternly, "Kate. I want you to stay beside me at all times. I don't want something to happen to you."

I could see how serious and worried he was. I said, "You're serious...okay. I'll stay beside you. I'm sorry for joking around with you."

He nodded and led the way into Eidenhoven.


	37. Eidenhoven

**A/N: Holy Smokes! Thank you BatOutOfHell-Madness, bethrodrigues77,Keely, and Sasha & Tanaka for your reviews! I am so so happy to see all of your reviews! I'm stoked you like to story so much! Hopefully, you continue to follow, review and love the story as you have so far!**

**So...here is the next chapter! Again, thank you so much for the love!**

**Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

When we entered Eidenhoven, I was in the middle of the rest of the officers. I couldn't help but shake my head at the lengths Dick was going to ensure my safety. If anyone in the town had realized that I was female, they'd have to try and push past Nixon, Welsh, Winters and Compton before they could even touch me. I thought it was overkill, but I had promised Dick that I'd go along with it.

The whole town was cheering, waving flags, kissing and hugging the men, which they seemed to love every minute of. The locals must have spent most of their day preparing food and drink for all of us, as they continued to offer it to us. They even wanted pictures of us as we stood around the town.

I understood why they were happy to see us, but we hadn't liberated them yet. As far as we knew, there were still German soldiers in the town. I didn't like being in Eidenhoven, but there wasn't much that I could do. I had my orders, just as everyone else.

When we found a suitable place in the courtyard, with me against a building, Winters ordered Harry to send out a patrol and locate the enemy, or at least the bridges we were to secure.

As we waited for Harry to return, Dick scanned the rest of the town with his binoculars. I stared into the town. If we weren't at war, I would have come here for a visit. It was a beautiful place, and the people seemed very friendly...of course, they had motivating reasons for being so happy in the first place.

A few men across the road from me caught my attention. They had been staring, smiling and pointing at me for a while. Suddenly, I realized that they knew that I wasn't just one of the guys. I shrank back further behind Nixon and Dick.

"Dick. Clock's ticking," I heard Nixon state.

Dick replied, still scanning the area, "Yeah."

Just as Dick was putting away his binoculars, a group of young women skipped up to us.

They started with Nixon, kissing him and hugging him. He tensed and started pushing them away as he said, "Yeah. Thank you...thank you..."

One of the women had thrown herself on Dick. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a long kiss. He didn't push her away. Instead, he waited for her to finish and leave on her own accord.

The heat in my cheeks rose. I tried to keep calm, but there was a large part of me that wanted to push her off of him, slap him on the cheek for allowing it, but I gritted my teeth. I had never felt this way before, and it took my by surprise.

Dick had turned to look at me and must have seen the struggle that I was having in my head. He asked, "What?"

I knew what he wanted from me, but I wasn't going to give him anything. I replied as I looked away from him, "Nothing. Not a thing, sir."

He was about to protest, as I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was reaching for me, but he was unable to say a word before Harry returned to our group.

Compton looked over at him and asked, "What's up, Welshy?"

I glanced over at Harry and I could see the distress on his face. With one word, he replied, "Snipers."

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach sank. I knew at that moment, the men we had sent out on a patrol in the vacant areas of town had gotten into trouble.

Dick sighed, "We've got to get to these bridges..."

Before Dick was able to assign orders, we heard terrified screams and cries from some of the local women just a few yards from us.

We turned our attention to them. We witnessed these young girls getting their clothes ripped off their bodies, hair sloppily chopped off, some bleeding because they were fighting back, all the while the town mocked, spit and cursed at them.

I took a couple steps forward, mouth open in shock. I was about to put an end to this, when I heard a voice say, "They slept with the Germans."

I glanced over my shoulder to see the leader of the Dutch Resistance standing beside us. He looked at me and stated, "They're lucky. The men who've collaborated are being shot."

I turned back to the women. One of the women had met my gaze. Her pleading looks tugged at my heart but I knew that I couldn't help them anymore. If I tried to stop what was happening, they would consider me just as bad as them. They could shoot me for helping the Germans, in a sense.

I heard Dick and Nixon talking to the leader of the Resistance, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too distraught with the young girl who kept calling out to me, with her hand reaching for me. I realized that she knew that I was a woman. I felt like she was asking me what I would have done in her position.

I started to back away from her. My answer to her was that I would not have slept with the enemy. The truth was, if I was in her position, whatever that was, I am not sure how I would have reacted, but from where I was standing and from what I was taught, I knew that it wouldn't have been what she had done, or at least that's what I thought. Had I been raised like this girl, perhaps things would have been different.

As I started to head back into the circle of protection that Winters had ordered me to stay in, I felt hands grabbing me. I whirled around to see that the group of men that were across the street from me earlier was now grabbing and groping me as they kissed and hugged me.

I tried to push them away, but there were too many of them. I could feel them pulling me into the crowd, and I knew that if they succeeded in pulling me into the crowd, I wouldn't be able to fight them off.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and the leader of the Dutch Resistance shouting alongside Compton and the others, scaring the men away.

Once the men were gone, I sighed and straightened my helmet. I realized that the arms never came off of my waist. I was about to look at who was holding me, but Kooik, the leader of the Dutch Resistance said, "Captain, I'd be happy to show you the quickest route to the bridges."

I realized that Dick was the one still holding me. He replied, "I'd be happy to have your help."

Dick then ordered, "Get the scouts to the edge of town in case we're here for the night."

As the men left to fulfill their orders, Dick moved his hold from my waist to my upper arm. I glanced up at him as we walked with Kooik. I could see that he was scolding me with his gaze, and I couldn't blame him. He was right about what could have happened, and I was reckless, but at the same time, I wanted to give him the same lecture that he was giving me.

I was about to say something to him, but he cut me off, "We'll talk later."


	38. Evening in Eidenhoven

**A/N: Thank you bethrodrigues77, Tazzz, BatOutOfHell-Madness, and Keely for your reviews! I feel like a broken record when I keep saying how much I am loving your reviews and thoughts on the chapters, but it's still very true and they still make me super stoked when I get the notifications saying you've reviewed! Keep them coming!**

**Without futher ado...the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

Once we were out of Eidenhoven, Dick had ordered me to accompany the scouts to secure the outskirts of town because we would indeed be staying for the night. I could tell that he wasn't too happy with me, but I respected the fact that he wasn't treating me differently in front of everyone.

He also said he would talk to me later and I hoped that he would have calmed down by then.

The men and I secured the outskirts of town easily. We found a charming farmhouse and chose to set up camp there. We checked the house, and found no one inside and the cellar was locked from the inside, so we left a few guards there, just in case anyone inside was less than friendly.

That night, the men rested all over the farmhouse. The family who owned the farm was hiding in the cellar but when they saw that it was us and not the Germans, they came out of hiding and fed the men what little they had.

After the day that I had, I wanted to be alone. I walked around the fields where the men had found their spots for the night and stumbled upon a ladder leaning up against one of the many haystacks. I smirked as I climbed up to the top and hoisted myself onto the pile of hay.

I removed my gear and used it as a pillow as I laid on my back, staring into the star filled sky. It was the most beautiful sight that I'd ever seen. So many stars shining brightly, it looked like you could reach out and touch them.

I sighed as I thought about the conversation with Harry that day on the train. Ever since he mentioned my habit of saying goodbye to places, I've been noticing that I've been doing it. I felt like I needed to stop this habit or else I'd go out of my mind.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from the bottom of my haystack, "Kate?"

"Yes?" I responded, never taking my eyes off of the stars in the sky.

The familiar voice asked, "Where are you?"

I smiled as I replied, "Up above you."

I could hear the steps on the ladder as the person made his way up to join me. When he finally reached the top of the ladder, he laughed, "What are you doing up here?"

I kept my eyes up at the stars as I replied, "Enjoying the view."

Dick looked up into the sky to see all of the stars then looked back at me. He carefully maneuvered himself onto the haystack next to me. Propping himself on his elbow, he asked, "What happened today?"

I glanced over at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

He gave me that look that tells me that he knows that I'm trying to be coy. He didn't give me any slack. "What happened in town today?"

I questioned, "Which part?"

He sighed heavily, clearly getting frustrated with me. "You seemed upset when the locals were kissing the men, and then you disobeyed my order to stay next to me and Lew."

I bit my lower lip. I wasn't sure how to respond to this. He stared into my eyes, waiting for a response. I whispered, "I wasn't upset with the men. I was upset with you."

"Me?" he asked for clarification.

I turned my gaze back to the stars. I found a certain fascination with one of them, and never looked away from it.

He leaned a little closer to me and asked, "Did you put yourself in danger on purpose? To see how I'd react?"

I stammered, "No...I...No. I wasn't thinking...I'm sorry."

He sighed again before whispering, "You have to be more careful. I don't want to think about what would happen if I had lost you."

I quickly met his gaze as I repeated, "If you lost me?"

He quickly back pedaled, "Well, if we, the men, had lost you."

I stared into his cerulean eyes. I wasn't sure what to think. I had to realize that there was nothing going to happen with us. He made that clear in Carentan. Why did I want to read into this?

He moved slightly closer to me, slightly leaning over me. I could feel the heat coming from his body. Even though it was dark, I could make out some of his freckles and the sparkle in his eyes. He leaned closer, lips parted. I felt my lips part as I tried to breathe.

Before he could come any closer, we heard a voice asking loudly, "Captain Winters? Anyone seen Captain Winters?"

Dick held my gaze. He gave me an apologetic smile before getting up and climbing down the ladder. "What is it, private?"

"Sir, they need you back at CP," the man explained as they walked away from my haystack.

I finally released the breath that I was holding. My heart was pounding in my chest. I stared back into the sky, trying to figure out what just happened.


	39. Falling Back

**A/N: Thank you BatOutOfHell-Madness for you review and PM, bethrodrigues77 and Keely for your reviews! I'm glad you're still loving the story!**

**I'm updating early just for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

The next morning, I climbed down from my haystack, carrying my gear. I felt pretty rested all things considered and was ready for the next assignment. As soon as my feet hit the ground and turned to walk away, I bumped into Dick.

I took a surprised step backwards. "Morning."

He smiled at me. "Morning."

I felt incredibly uncomfortable from the events previous. I asked, "How was your night?"

Dick nodded. "It was good. Unfortunately, we have to get moving."

I started to put my gear on and asked, "Where are we heading to?"

"There's a small village a few miles South from here. We need to head there and secure it. Regiment thinks there is a small group of Germans who've secured it," Dick stated.

I connected the dots. "They want us to clear them out."

Dick knew that what I said was a statement of fact, not a question, so he didn't respond.

I sighed as I asked, "When do we head out?"

Dick replied, "As soon as Lieutenant Hayes finishes telling the men."

I furrowed my brow. "Why is Lieutenant Hayes telling them?"

Dick met my gaze and stated, "He's the new CO for 2nd Battalion."

I scoffed as I asked, "How much experience does he have?"

"As much as any replacement," he replied.

I shook my head and started to head out to find 2nd Battalion. I heard Dick say as I started passed him, "Kate?"

I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

I could see a wave of emotion wash over his face. I couldn't tell what he really wanted to say, but he eventually said, "Be careful."

I nodded and left to continue forward.

Once everyone was informed of the mission and piled into the trucks, we headed out. The men had heard that this town was smaller than Carentan and that made them feel like this would be an easy endeavor.

We entered the outskirts of the town and the trucks began to slow down to a stop.

I was riding in one of the trucks behind the tank in front, so when they were stopping, I hopped out and started to walk to the front of the line.

As I neared the front, I could see Lieutenant Hayes standing alone several yards in front, messing with his binoculars.

I shook my head as I sighed. I now understood why so many of the men didn't like the new replacements. They were fresh and feeling untouchable.

I heard Bull Randleman shout, "Lieutenant!"

As soon as the new replacement officer turned, a single shot echoed around us and Hayes slumped to the ground.

I didn't hesitate. I started to run towards him.

As soon as I passed the tank, I felt a hand grab my upper arm and violently jerk me backwards. I whirled around to see who it was.

Bull towered over me as he shouted, "No! If you go down, we'll be out of a commanding officer!"

He pushed me towards the men who were running for cover in the nearby waterway.

I hesitated, but he shouted at me again, "Go!"

I glanced at Lieutenant Hayes before I ran for cover.

Bull ran over to Lieutenant Hayes. From my cover spot by the tank, I could see the bullets landing around them. I quickly grabbed my weapon and began to provide covering fire.

As I was providing covering fire, the tank shot a round at the enemy's armor. There was no warning, and as soon as it was fired, my ears started ringing. I cringed when the shot went off, and realized that the tank was moving.

I stood up and was prepared to run towards the ditch the men were in, when another shot rang out from our tank.

The sounds around me were muffled, but I could still hear what was going on.

The enemy tank was engulfed in flames as the Germans inside were crawling out, screaming in pain as they were on fire themselves.

I shot the ones that I could as I ran after the men who were ordered to move out of the ditch by Randleman.

I caught up to Randleman, who was accompanied by Hashey and a couple of the other newest recruits.

Hashey stood in the middle of the road, trying to fire his weapon. When it wouldn't fire, he tried to fix the jam where he stood.

I realized that he was labeling himself as a target, so I pushed him out of the way. I looked at Bull and shook my head. I was trying to figure out who was training these kids. It couldn't have been Sobel because none of these kids would be here if he had trained them.

I ordered, "Stay here, Private!"

Hashey nodded, clearly not going to argue with me.

I tapped Bull on the shoulder and he followed me around the corner.

As we rounded the corner of the nearby building, we could see Martin and his platoon waiting for orders. I scanned the area and found another German armored tank.

I patted Bull on the shoulder and pointed. "That's going to be a problem."

He nodded. "Yeah..."

Rumbling was heard approaching from behind us. We turned to see a Sherman coming down the lane.

I stated, "Better see if they'll help us out with our little problem."

Bull nodded, then looked over at Martin. Using hand signals, he ordered Martin to warn the British Armored Division about the hiding tank up ahead.

We watched as Martin and Heffron talked to the men in the tanks, but when they stepped away and the tanks continued forward, we were confused.

Bull asked, "What the hell's he doing?"

I spat, "You've got to be kidding!"

We turned our attention back to the hiding tank. It could hear the approaching British and we knew that we were zeroed.

"Bull, we got to move!" I ordered.

We started to move away from the building when the enemy fired a single shot onto the British Armored, successfully killing them.

"Fall back!" Bull shouted.

Before the men were able to safely move from their spots, another round was fired from the enemy. It caused utter chaos amongst the men, scattering them in all directions.

Bull and I ran towards the back lines, when another blast knocked us off our feet. I scrambled to my feet as quickly as I could and ran faster away from that place.

I turned to see if Bull was still next to me, but he was no where to be seen. I stopped for a moment, scanning the area, trying to find him. When another blast landed a few yards away, I stopped looking and just hoped that he was okay as I kept running.

I shouted to the men as I ran passed, "Fall back!"

I glanced over to see a group of our men huddled by a low stone wall next to a house. I ran over only to see that Lieutenant Peacock was shaking uncontrollably.

I crouched down and looked at Peacock. I could see the fear in his eyes. I couldn't blame him. He was told that we wouldn't be meeting this kind of resistance here. Troopers, yes, but not tanks.

I knew that Peacock hadn't experienced tanks in combat yet, and the fear had him paralyzed.

I looked at the men and ordered, "We're falling back to our original positions! Go!"

The men started to get up to run. Someone shouted, "Mortar!"

The whistling from the mortar incoming was enough to make every man double time away from that spot.

I grabbed Peacock and pulled him to his feet, pushing him away from the spot just a moment before the mortar hit, sending us to our stomachs.

I coughed as I looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded as he started to get up. Once he was on his feet, he ran as quickly as he could away from the town.

I started to stand up and turned to see Cobb running up to me. He tapped me on the shoulder as he ran passed me.

I ran forward, stopping every few feet or so, just to shout retreating orders. I could see men crouching to provide covering fire for those of us still running.

I jumped into a ditch and shouted, "Fall back! Go!  
The men would run away and set up a few yards away to continue providing cover.

I glanced over and saw Private Miller lying dead next to me in the ditch. I slumped to me knees as I stared into his lifeless eyes.

I sighed heavily as I whispered, "I'm sorry."

I had hoped that I could take him under my wing, making this life experience easier for him, but this was not what I wanted. He was too young to have even been here.

Bullets landed nearby me, causing me to blink back into reality. I scanned the area, and realized that I was one of the last people to retreat. I hopped out of the ditch and started to run to catch up to everyone who had made it safely to our original positions.

When I reached the convoy, I saw Dick helping Nixon up off the ground.

I raised my eyebrow at them as I slowed my pace to a walk. I could see a dent in Nixon's helmet but no penetration.

Dick gave me that look to stay quiet, so I did. Nixon looked shaken up, so I realized why Dick didn't want me to ask.

Dick asked me, "What's the status?"

I exhaled. "I'm not sure...I just got off the line."

Dick was about to lecture me again, as I could see it in his face but before he could, I heard Lipton say, "Captain, we've got four dead. Eleven injured."

Dick nodded as he ordered, "Okay. Let's move out."

Lipton stopped for a moment and added, "Sir? Randleman's missing too."

Dick thought for a second before saying, "Okay. Let's go."

I turned to face the town. I had hoped that I made the right decision by not turning around to find Bull when I realized that he was missing.

Dick placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Don't even think about it, Kate."

I looked over at him. I started to protest, "But we can't-"

Winters stated, "We can't lose you right now. We'll get him back."

I felt him tug me towards one of the trucks. I realized that he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't run back into town, without him knowing. He watched as I jumped into the back of one of the trucks.

I sat down next to Lipton and placed my head in my hands, trying to keep it together.

We drove away from the town. The tension in the men, knowing that Bull was missing if not dead was unsettling...no one spoke a word the entire ride away from town.


	40. Sleepless Night

**A/N: Holy smokes! So many reviews and PMs! Thank you very much BatOutOfHell-Madness, bethrodrigues77, avid reader, Keely, anon, and waiting for all of the reviews and demands for updates! I'm thrilled to see so many readers and reviewers!**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update! I was visiting family and ended up getting stuck longer because of snow storms which had prevented me from coming home! I also had no way of telling any of you that either.**

**So, without further ado, here is the next installment! Enjoy!  
Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

That night, I paced around the area that we had chosen to set up our makeshift camp. Dick had spotted me and made his way over. When I turned around to continue pacing, I glanced up to see him standing there.

He spoke first. "You're wearing a hole in the ground, Kate."

I stopped and bit the skin on my thumb nervously. I finally dropped my hand from my face and asked, "What can we do?"

Dick shook his head, stepping toward me to bridge the gap. "At this very moment, nothing."

"Nothing?" I repeated. When he didn't say anything immediately, I asked, "So, we just wait and hope for the best? Why can't we go in with the cover of dark and pull him out of there?"

Dick spoke in a hushed tone, "We can't just go back in. The Germans have pulled in more troops, and it's overrun now. Their numbers have double in a matter of hours. Intelligence has said that they are going to pull out of there in the morning."

"So, we what? We wait for them to leave?" I asked, suddenly realizing that my voice was quivering.

"Kate, you need to calm down. What happened to Bull isn't your fault," Dick said as he tried to calm me down.

I shook my head, suddenly balling my fists with frustration. "It is my fault, Dick. He was right beside me! I left him there! Instead of helping him, I chose to tell the men to fall back. What if I could have gotten to him?"

"Then you'd be dead or stranded there alongside him," Dick pointed out.

I sighed heavily as I whispered, "I hate this."

He pulled me into a warm embrace. "It's going to be all right, Kate. Bull's a smart guy. He'll figure something out. You'll see."

I sniffled, fighting the tears that threatened falling down my face. "I still don't like waiting."

"I know," he cooed as he rubbed my back with one hand and smoothed my hair comfortingly with the other, "I know. We'll go back for him in the morning."

Suddenly, we heard the distant rumblings of explosions. We pulled apart and looked over to our left. The sky was glowing bright orange. Nixon marched up to us.

Dick asked, "They're bombing Eidenhoven?"

Nixon nodded as he stated, "Yeah."

We stared at the town across the way as the flames grew brighter in the midnight sky.

Dick looked back at me and whispered, "Promise me you won't do anything tonight. Promise me that you'll wait until morning."

I looked into his worried eyes. Feeling defeated, I nodded. I knew that if I were to go into that town with the emotion backing me, all I would succeed in doing is getting myself killed or those around me.

Dick started to walk away. "Come on, Nix. We'll dig in for the night."

Nix replied as he followed his friend, "They won't be waving many orange flags tomorrow."

I didn't sleep much that night. Between watching Eidenhoven getting bombed, and thinking of Bull, my brain wouldn't allow me a moment's peace.

I watched as the sky lightened as the morning sun approached. It was still orange due to all of the smoke from the bombing. When the sun came out, I got up to make rounds. I had counted the men and realized that we were missing some.

Before I could panic, the trucks that were to take us away from the line had come and they were already filled with the missing men. I gazed over them, and realized that all were accounted for. I sighed a breath of relief.

I was extremely antsy as I was prepared to head back into that town to get Bull out of there, dead or alive, it didn't matter. I had to go back for me. As I made my way toward the trucks, the men seemed to be in a better mood than they were last night. I wondered what had changed.

I spotted Dick and Nixon at the back of the line, so I headed toward them. When I climbed up the embankment, I glanced over my right shoulder. My eyes landed on a familiar frame sitting in the truck. I stopped and stared, blinking to make sure that I was really seeing what I thought I was.

Sitting in the truck getting looked at by Doc Roe, was Randleman. He met my gaze and smiled to comfort me. He waved to me and I smiled, waving back. He must have known that I was concerned and his wave calmed me.

Dick walked up behind me and said, "He's okay, by the way. Took a little fragment from a tank, but he'll be okay."

I looked up at Dick and saw the look in his face. I rolled my eyes at him. "Spare me the 'I told you so' speech."

He chuckled as we started to walk behind the trucks, just as they started to pull out.

Nixon jogged to catch up to us and then slowed to our pace. He stated, "Van Kooik says the Germans are concentrating their armor up near Veghel. We may be heading into more tanks."

I muttered, "Can't wait..."

Dick mocked, "Well, as long as it's only old men and kids."

We chuckled at the irony before Nix replied sheepishly, "Yeah..."

Dick suddenly admitted, "I don't like retreating."

"First time for everything," Nix replied with a smile.

"How are the other divisions faring up North?" Dick questioned.

Nix sighed heavily, "I think we're gonna have to find another way into Germany."

I stopped for a moment and peered across the fields and into the town that we couldn't take. I inhaled a deep smoke filled breath and closed my eyes for a moment.

Dick must have stopped when I had my eyes closed. He asked, "What's wrong?"

I opened my eyes, releasing me breath. I didn't break my hold on the scenery before me. I explained, "Harry mentioned to me once that I tend to stare at the places that we've been, almost memorizing them, as if to say goodbye," I blinked away tears and turned to face Dick. I walked up to him and added, "I never realized it until recently. I think he's right."

"About which part?" he questioned.

I looked over my shoulder one last time to take in the landscape. "I think that I am saying goodbye to the places that I'll never see again."

When I looked back at Dick, I could see the worry in his cerulean eyes. I tried to force a smile but he wasn't buying it. He whispered, "You're going to make it through this, Kate."

I didn't respond. I knew that maybe he was confident that I would live to see the end of this war, but deep down, I struggled to feel that confidence. For the first time since our ship ride to England, I wanted to sit down and write those letters that I struggled with for the longest time. I realized that to ease my mind and if I were to die in this war, I needed to write what I was feeling and thinking before it was too late. Suddenly, I knew that I no longer had just one letter to write but two.

One to my father. The other to Dick.


	41. Three New Orders

**A/N: Because I was MIA for about a week, I'm going to update now to make up for that. **

**Thank you BatOutOfHell-Madness, bethrodrigues77, and AwesomeBlonde89 for your reviews.**

**No, I didn't die. =) I'm glad that you are all loving the story still, and dedicating an entire weekend to read it! That's awesome and put a fixed smile on my face for the weekend when I saw that, so thank you!**

**Oh, and before I forget again, Keely, in your last review you asked me a question and I didn't reply. I haven't thought too much on that, but I do find that I am KP. I guess I'll have to think more on that and let you know! =)**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

**October 17, 1944**

**Schoonderlogt, Holland**

I sat in the back seat of the Jeep, as Dick and I were driven up to Nixon's barracks. He had slept in, and we needed to report to Strayer in a few minutes. If we were late, we would have all sorts of new problems in front of us.

When the Jeep stopped, Winters climbed out of the front passenger seat, turned and looked at me. "I won't be long."

I nodded as I watched him walk into the building before us.

As I sat there alone, I started to think back on what I could do in regards to the letters that I needed to write so desperately. I wasn't very good at writing letters, but with each day that passed and with each mission that I faced, I knew that I wouldn't have the chance to do it.

How would I start these letters? Where would I even begin? The more that I thought about who I would be writing the letters to, I realized that I would most likely struggle with the letter to Dick, rather than my father.

My father and I didn't speak and when we did, it was just as it was now...soldier to officer. But with Dick, things were different. With Dick, I felt calmer when I was with him and anxious when I wasn't. I thought about him each moment that I wasn't with him and when I wasn't thinking of him, it was because I was beside him. I had never felt this way about anyone before and suddenly I realized that I didn't want anything or anyone else but him.

I inhaled deeply, still in thought about the letters when I heard voices emanating from the door of the building that Nix was staying in. My eyes fluttered up to see Nixon and Winters emerge from the doorway. Nix climbed into the front passenger seat, as Dick hopped in the backseat next to me. It was crowded back there but I wasn't about to complain. I liked being close to him.

I was still struggling to understand why all of the sudden I had become so attached to him. We had been together in training for a little over two years, plus all of the moments since D-Day. The more I looked back on our times together, the more that I realized that it wasn't just me who shared these feelings, or at least, it couldn't just be me. He had almost kissed me on top of that haystack...right? I'm so confused!

The Jeep pulled away from the building once we were all seated. Nix turned around to inform us of what has gone on. "We're the only unit in the group who's got the Germans on the German's side of the Rhine."

I could feel Dick's hand over mine, caressing it softly and carefully so that no one would see. My stomach filled with butterflies with each stroke of his thumb.

"If we had taken Antwerp and I'm not saying that would have been easy, we would be over the river, well supplied and have the Krauts on their heels! Now, if I can just get Ike on the phone..." Nix stopped his thoughts for a moment, as our Jeep started to slow down as we approached Battalion Headquarters.

When the Jeep stopped, Dick removed his hand from mine, causing me to feel a little sad, but I tossed the thought from my mind. We had a job to do, and I knew that I couldn't force myself into the picture, not yet anyways.

Dick jumped out of the Jeep, and started to move around it so that he could enter into HQ. I sighed, and started to climb out myself, when Nix asked, "Are you listening to me?"

My feet hit the ground and I smiled as I could hear the frustrations in Nixon's voice.

Dick replied with a smirk, "Hanging on every word."

Dick walked away from us to head to the door. Nixon muttered to me, "He wasn't listening."

"Oh, come now Lew...I think he was. I just don't think that it's something that we didn't already know," I admitted.

The two of us followed Dick to the door as he opened it for us.

We walked in, one after another into the Battalion HQ. We were greeted by a familiar man, Moose Heyliger. He smiled at us as Dick asked, "Hey Moose, you too?"

"Yeah, whatever is going on, Sink is not happy," Moose replied.

I looked between Dick and Moose, as I took my helmet off. I could feel the tension in the room, and I was eager to find out why.

I scanned the room. Maps were strewn over tables and walls. There were several British officers present as well. Then my eyes landed on a familiar face.

Sink shouted, "Nixon, Heyliger! Meet Colonel Dobie, British 1st Airborne. Captain Nixon is our 2nd Battalion S-2. That's 1st Lieutenant Moose Heyliger."

Dick and I remained by the door while all of the introductions were being made. We knew enough to know that this was not why we were called to Battalion. We just had to wait a little while longer before we were shouted at next.

As we waited, we could hear Sink continue, "It appears the British lost 8,000 men when Market Garden fell on it's ass, which is why Lt. Colonel Dobie has been tasked with coordinating some sort of rescue operation for the red devils who were trapped when Arnhem fell."

I glanced over at Dick, meeting his gaze. I could tell that we were putting the pieces together. If we were being informed of this rescue mission, that would mean that the British were looking for our help in rescuing their men. I had a horrible feeling that they would want Easy to assist, as they had wanted Easy to do most of the dirty work since D-Day.

"Dutch Resistance are harboring 140 of my chaps here," Dobie said as he pointed to the map that lay in front of all of the men in the room. "Just outside a Jerry-held town 15 miles North of the river. They'll make their way to the riverbank and assemble in the woods here, tonight."

Strayer added, "Pick a team from Easy Company and get them back across the Rhine as fast as possible."

I knew it! Of course, they would pick Easy. Our poor guys, could never have a break. I shifted in place, letting a slightly frustrated exhale out. I wanted to object, but I couldn't. I wasn't a part of this mission. If I was a part of it, I would have been in the conversation, getting informed of the details, but I was standing by the door, eavesdropping.

"140 men?" Nix asked almost in shock by the amount of people.

Dobie nodded as he replied, "Canadian engineers have supplied six boats. The rendezvous point is isolated and land-able. I swam it myself last night." He walked up to a map that hung near us on the wall. We moved out of the way as Dobie continued, "At approximately 0030 hours, they will signal the V for victory with a hand held red torch...that would be a hand held red flashlight." He turned to Nix with a smile.

Nix chuckled politely as Sink stated, "All right, we'll call this thing Operation Pegasus. Bob, your second battalion is on the spot. Get it done."

Just as everyone started to get orders and leave to follow them, I saw Strayer pull Winters aside. I heard Strayer say, "Captain Winters, I haven't seen your endorsement on the Market Garden After Action report."

Before I could hear any more of what was going on between them, Sink stepped before me. "Kate, I'd like a word."

He started to walk to another area of the house, when I looked over at Dick. Our eyes met, and I sadly walked away to find out what Sink wanted from me. When we reached our spot to talk, he looked past me and shouted, "Dick?"

"Sir?" Winters asked in response, looking at us in the process. I could see the pressure he was suddenly under.

Sink stated, "I'm still awaiting to write citations on that five October operation. I need your report."

"The report, yes sir," Dick replied, trying to hide his frustrations. I felt badly for him.

"Light a fire under it, Dick," Sink ordered, as he cleared his throat, clearly ready to talk to me.

I watched as Dick started to walk away. Our eyes met one last time before he left and I looked at him with sympathy. When he left the building, I made a mental note to track him down and give him a hand with all of his reports that he was suddenly being bombarded with... assuming of course, Sink didn't have a list of things for me to complete.

Sink turned his attention to me. "Kate, I needed to inform you that your father, General Patterson, will be in action these next couple of days. He wanted me to relay the message."

I looked at him confused. "Sir, we're in a war. I understand that he's going to be in action...we all are. Was that all, sir?" I didn't understand why my father would ask such a message to be given to me. I knew what was going on, what goes on during a war, so why was he updating me on it?

Sink replied softly, "He sounded like he wanted to say more, but couldn't get the words out."

I sighed, trying to figure it out when Sink placed one of his hands on my left shoulder as he said, "Kate, I've known you your whole life. I think that he thought that he could say things that he has wanted to for years, but never worked up the courage to say."

"Like what, sir?" I asked, hoping to hear the words I so desperately wanted to hear, but never got them.

Sink shook his head. "I don't know, Kate. I don't know. However, I would recommend that you try to write to your father before it's too late. I know that he'd be happy to hear from you and perhaps by you taking the lead, he will follow."

I tried to smile, but I couldn't feel anything at the moment. I knew that I had to write something sooner or later, but why was he telling me to do it now? Did he know something that I didn't? I also had a hard time believing that my father would return the gesture, should I take the lead. He never followed...he always led.

Sink added, "Should anything happen to your father, Kate, I'll need your help with a few things."

I nodded aimlessly. I'm not sure what I could do, but I nodded regardless.

He added, "That'll be all, Lieutenant." We saluted each other, and I walked out of the building.

I stepped outside of the building, still confused. I exhaled sharply, and set out to find Dick, to give him an extra hand with his reports and to take my mind off of the awkward conversation that I had with Sink.


	42. Helping Hand

**A/N: Thank you BatOutOfHell-Madness, AwesomeBlonde89, bethrodrigues77, Keely, Nemishysteria, and 1sttimereviewer for all of the reviews and comments! So great to see so many reviews!**

**Nemishysteria, I wanted to touch on your review briefly. I noticed that I don't really spend a long time on character descriptions sometimes, but I do describe them subtly. In C1, you read that she has "dark eyes". In C4, she tucks a piece of "long dark hair" behind her ear. In another chapter it mentions her skin, which I was carried away with descriptive words and it was taken as though she was vain, which we all know that's not really her. We can also guess her height to be about the same or close to Sobel, as he's always bumping into her. I tend to write the subtle descriptions as I write in the first person (and I could improve on making it easier for the readers), but I do it that way so that it gives you just enough to create an image, but it allows your own imagination place either yourself or a vision of a character you create into the story. Like I said, I tend to do that a lot, and I need to improve on it, however now that we're so far into the story, it would require a complete rewrite to fix it, so...subtle for this story will just have to do! Sorry about that! =)**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

I started my search for him in his room that he had grabbed in a house nearby. I walked in and headed up the stairs. I could hear the familiar sounds of a typewriter at work and knew that I had indeed found the right place.

When I reached the top of the stairs, he looked up to meet my gaze. I smiled sympathetically. "How's it going?"

He sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his face before replying, "I hate reports. I really do."

I laughed. "Can I help?"

He sat up and searched through his stack of papers, finally pulling a few typed sheets from the pile. He extended it to me. I stepped forward, taking it from him as he explained, "Here. Read this and let me know if I left anything out."

I scanned the top paper. The first thing on it was the words, _Easy Company Combat Action of 5 October, 1944_. I looked down the page then counted the pages, noticing how much was really written here and knowing that I would be here for a while. I nodded as I said, "Sure thing."

He stood up and walked around his desk to a chair that sat along the opposite side of the room. He removed his gear from the chair, dumping it onto the floor, and motioned for me to sit. "There you go. Make yourself comfortable."

He smiled and I returned his gesture, sitting down in the chair after removing my coat.

He smiled. "Thank you."

I smiled back at him. "You're welcome."

"I think I could use the company," he added.

I placed my coat on the back of the chair before I sat down.

Dick sat back down behind his desk to continue working on his report, as I looked down at the pages before me. Reading it brought back a lot of memories of that day. I had hoped that I could focus on the report and not on the emotions it would stir up.

The night of the report, I was standing outside with Boyle. I didn't know Boyle as well as I had come to know the others, but that was because he was so quiet. We stood outside in the dark with the crickets chirping, as we kept watch for our scouting party to return.

I looked at the kid and asked, "How are you doing, Boyle?"

He looked at me shyly. "I'm hanging in there, sir...I mean, ma'am."

I smiled at his nervous behaviors. I decided to try and break the tension and ease his mind a little. "Where are you from Boyle?"

Boyle replied, relaxing a little, "Boston, ma'am."

"Boston, huh? I've never been. Heard much on how the Red Sox are doing?" I smiled at him.

A big smile spread across his boyish face. "They're doing great! Better than last year, I must say!"

Before I could continue our conversation, our scouting party were running toward us, carrying someone. I knew that it was bad.

When they got closer, I quickly threw the doors open to the farmhouse we were sitting in. "We've got penetration!"

The group ran in and someone shouted, "Alley's hurt! We need the doc!"

"Get him up on the table!" another shout came as men started to hurry around. The men placed Alley onto the table.

I saw the wounds more clearly as I squeezed in. Alley was bleeding pretty badly in the stomach and head. The smell of blood filled my nostrils, churning my stomach a little.

Dick shouted orders from across me, "All right! Boyle, get Doc Roe!"

Boyle ran out the door quickly. All of our eyes were on Alley, as he was asking, in almost a daze, "Where am I? Something happened? What happened?"

I held onto his hand and arm, as I cooed, "You're fine now, Alley! You're okay!"

Dick looked up and asked to no one in particular, "Where was it?"

Liebgott replied almost coldly, "The crossroads. Where the road crosses the dike."

"If it wasn't for your loud mouth, they'd have never known we was there!" someone behind us shouted. I didn't see who, as I was still trying to keep Alley calm.

Dick must have seen, as he shouted, "Lesniewski! Send a runner for Lieutenant Welsh!"

When the man ran off to fulfill his order, Dick looked over his right shoulder to Lip. "Lipton, assemble me a squad!"

"Yes sir," Lipton said as he turned to face the rest of the men. "First squad! On your feet! Weapons and ammo only!"

When Doc Roe came into the room, he pushed me gently aside so that he could get to work. I looked down at myself momentarily and saw all of the fresh blood that was covering my clothes.

I swallowed, looked up and headed to the table that had our ammo on it. I started to stock up. I happened to glance up and Dick was staring at me. I didn't smile at him. I didn't speak a word. Instead, I joined first squad and waited for his orders.


	43. Fighting Shadows

**A/N: Thank you AwesomeBlonde89, BatOutOfHell-Madness, and guest for your reviews! Love seeing them! Keep them coming!**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

When we got close to the crossroads, we moved silently through the shrubs, inching our way closer. The closer we got, the clearer the sounds of machine guns were heard.

I heard Talbert ask, "MG-42?"

Dick whispered, "Yeah."

Tab asked us, "What the hell are they shooting at? What's down that road?"

I squinted trying to make out any figures or the bright blasts of the guns, thinking that maybe they were firing at something, but I couldn't see much in the darkness. It didn't make sense what they were doing, and I feared this was a trap.

Dick replied, "Regimental Headquarters, but that's three miles away. Why are they giving away their position?"

Tab chuckled slightly before asking, "Are they as smart as me and you?"

I turned to face the two of them, smiling slightly. I saw the smile on their faces. I shook my head at their jokes.

Dick replied, "I think I'll check it out anyways. Hold here. Wait for my signal." He turned to me and whispered, "Kate."

He motioned to me to follow, so I crawled alongside him, up the embankment.

When we reached the top, I aimed my gun across the road to give cover in case he was spotted. Dick rolled over the side carefully and waited. When the guns continued firing, Dick hurried across the road and slid into the ditch.

I waited anxiously, as I could feel the blasts from the guns now, instead of just hearing them.

Dick crawled back to me. I whispered what I could make out from my spot, "There looks to be about twenty of them up on this road with at least two MG-42s. Who knows how many more are around."

He nodded that he had heard me. He crawled behind me to tell the men what his orders were going to be as I waited up on my perch, still eyeing the enemy.

The men crawled up the hill, resting against the slope of the embankment and waited for the coast to be clear. When Dick gave the order, they came across the road, and slid down to where we were.

The Germans were still firing their guns, at what, we didn't know. Once everyone had assembled in the area, Dick whispered, "This is our fallback position here. Mortars deploy here. First squad, on me!"

I stayed behind with the men who were setting up the mortars. I stayed on my perch, where I could see everything that was going on up ahead. I watched as they got into position. Dick was whispering into their ears, about what, I could only speculate.

I could hear the men behind me growing antsy about waiting. I turned and looked at them. Before they asked, I ordered, "Hold your fire. Wait for the signal."

The men nodded, and Muck whispered to the others, "Prepare to fire."

Malarkey added, "Two rounds. A.G. quick."

I turned back in time to see Dick fire the first shot. Everyone else opened fire, killing several of the enemy that stood before them. The Germans were trying to run away but didn't know which way was safe. Others were screaming from pain of being shot, but not killed, while the rest were shouting orders, most likely getting ready to return our fire.

"Fall back!" I heard Dick shout over the gun blasts.

I knew that was the signal. I turned around and ordered, "Fire!"

Malarkey dropped a shell into the barrel and sent it towards the enemy line.

I watched as the men headed back towards us. When they got closer, we could hear bullets raining in on our position.

When we had a clear path, we made our way back into the deep trenches. Dick shouted, "Higgins! Handful of Krauts, base of the dike! 12:00!"

Higgins had one of our BARs, so he set it up and started firing upon the area in which he was told.

I provided covering fire allowing our guys to get down safely. I could barely hear Dick shouting in the radio, "Harry, tell Peacock to bring up the balance of 1st platoon! On the double! Oh, and another machine gun squad!"

The blast of another mortar went off, causing me to flinch down into my part of the trench. Bullets were still snapping past us over head.

Dick shouted, "Dukeman!" I saw the kid rush over to Dick as he ordered, "Go get that machine gun on the right flank!"

I realized that I was a little too far from the rest of the men, so I crouched down and ran to join the rest of them. As I approached them, I tripped on something hard. I fell next to Luz and quickly sat up next to him. I adjusted my helmet as it had slid down my head a little from my fall.

I heard Luz shout loudly before firing his weapon, "Dukeman's down!"

I turned to see, and sure enough, I had tripped over someone. That someone was Dukeman. I stared at the motionless form and was suddenly overcome by sadness.

I had seen dead men before, and I had watched good men get killed, but for some reason, I froze. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that we were in a ditch, unable to see our enemy, while they fired upon us like sheep in a slaughter. Whatever the reason, I was scared, and I was afraid that all of us, would end up like Dukeman.

I couldn't pull my eyes off of Dukeman's body. Suddenly, I felt strong hands grabbing my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Kate! Kate! I need you to focus!" Dick shouted over the guns.

I blinked a few times before meeting his concerned gaze.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

He gave me one more concerned look before whispering into my ear, "Stay with me!"

When he pulled away, I nodded and knew that he needed me in the present. I couldn't focus on the death of Dukeman. I couldn't let Dick down, and I knew that I could get killed or those around me killed if I didn't keep myself grounded and in the battle.

I stayed next to Luz, providing covering fire with him to allow Winters come up with a plan of action.


	44. Taking the Upper Hand

**A/N: Thank you Jayden, bethrodrigues77, Nemishysteria, and FrankieandHerTroubledTown for your reviews! Love seeing them, so keep them coming!**

**Here is the next chapter! (early too!)**

**Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

Morning had finally started to make its appearance. Things had quieted down significantly overnight. I crawled over to where Dick was lying in the field, studying his map. Tab was with him.

When I got close, I heard Dick state, "They're behind a solid roadway embankment...we're in a ditch. They can outflank us along the dike and catch us out here as soon as they figure that out."

Dick and I exchanged glances. This was bad. If the Germans figured it out, we would all be like Dukeman, as I was afraid of. Talbert asked, "So how many Krauts are we talking about?"

I thought about that question for a moment. When I had been up there with Dick the night before, I had counted at least twenty. We took a few out during the night but there could be a lot more than we realized.

Dick replied, "Well, there's a ferry crossing here...so it could be a whole battalion for all I know."

I heard Tab ask quietly, "Okay, so...what are your orders?"

Dick folded his map up and placed it in his coat pocket. He turned to address us both, "We got no choice." He motioned for us to follow him back to the rest of the men.

Once we were gathered together, Dick updated all of us on the situation, "Here it is...Talbert, you'll take 10 men along the dike. Peacock, you'll take 10 men along the left flank. I'll take 10 men up the middle, so follow me." He looked between the men and me asking, "Questions?" We shook our heads and he said, "Go."

We assembled in the ditch before the field to the embankment where the enemy was gathered. Dick ordered, "Fix bayonets."

He watched as we followed his orders. I had placed mine on my gun and looked up at him. He looked down at me, and gave his next order, "Go on the red smoke."

The fact that he was looking at me when he said it, made me think that he was really ordering me to wait for the smoke. I honestly wasn't thinking that the smoke would take as long as it did, when I watched him throw it out into the field, pulling himself up and running through the field alone.

The smoke seemed to never come. I stood up, causing more men to stand. Peacock ordered, "No! Wait for the smoke!"

I watched as Dick grew smaller as he ran further away from us. I couldn't bear it any longer. I was afraid that he was going to get himself killed should we wait any longer. I pulled myself from the ditch and took off running after him.

As luck would have it, as soon as I passed the smoke grenade, it finally went off. I knew that the men would only be a few yards behind me but I pushed myself hard. I needed to catch up to Dick before he reached the enemy embankment. We didn't know how many Germans were there and should they be prepared for an attack, Dick wouldn't survive alone and that thought killed me inside.

I saw him stop on the ridge of the embankment before he fired his weapon. I kept running, nearing him with each step. I could see him lower himself to his knee, making himself a smaller target. I knew at that moment, the enemy was firing at him.

When I finally reached him, I had a moment of hesitation. There were so many Germans in the field. I noticed that Dick was reloading, so I snapped myself back into reality. I began firing upon the enemy, allowing Dick that moment to reload without fear of getting shot.

It wasn't long before the rest of the men joined us on the ridge of the embankment. I heard Dick shout as he finished replacing his clip, "Pour it on them!"

The more Germans we seemed to kill, the more poured over the opposite side of the embankment. My mouth fell open as I realized that we had an entire battalion on our hands. I feared that we would run out of ammo before we ran out of enemies.

Everyone was firing their weapons. The noise that came from this battle was unlike anything we had experienced before. I was so involved in what I was doing, I couldn't make out the orders Dick was shouting into the radio.

Within moments, there was an ear shattering explosion that happened near the tree line by the enemy's line. More and more explosions happened, one after another, down the entire line. They were getting too close for comfort that some of us had ducked down, afraid of being hit with some debris.

Dick shouted, "Luz, send lightning a contact report!" He looked over his right shoulder and ordered, "Boyle! Get up there to where you can spot those rounds! Go!"

I watched as Boyle ran down the dike. I could hear a few more explosions around us, then I saw Boyle fall to the ground. Without thinking, I shouted his name, and ran out to where he was crumpled on the embankment.

As I bent down to help him, I could hear bullets landing nearby, and the explosions down in the fields shaking the ground. I felt badly for the kid. I tried to get him off the road and into a safe place, but I couldn't move him on my own. Suddenly, Luz and Dick were by my side, helping me move the man.

We didn't realize that things had grown very quiet around us. I stayed with Boyle, while Dick and Luz returned to the men.

Boyle asked, "Am I going to be okay?"

I glanced down at the kid. "Of course you are. You're from Boston...You're tough."

The kid grimaced as he tried to laugh. "Yes, ma'am."

I forced a smile. It wasn't my place to say whether or not he was going to make it. I wasn't a doctor or a medic. His wounds didn't look too bad, but then again, I wasn't really looking.

When the medic arrived to take care of Boyle, I stood up and made my way over to where Dick was standing.

I saw him ordering Liebgott around and I waited. I could tell that Joe was angry, and whatever they were discussing, I didn't want to be involved...not just yet, anyways.

When Liebgott led the prisoners away, I took a step forward, getting ready to meet up with Dick. I got side tracked, when I saw Webster being helped out of the dike. I asked, "You okay, Web?"

He looked up at me, and smiled. "I think so...I still can't believe I said that."

"Said what?" I asked curiously.

He grinned. "They got me. How lame is that? Out of everything to say when getting shot, I had to say, 'they got me'. How unoriginal."

I smiled back at him. "At least you still have your sense of humor." I watched as Web was taken to the trucks and I turned, searching for Winters. When I found him, I saw that Nixon was with him. They saw me and started to head my way.

As soon as we were together, I heard a Jeep pull up behind us. I turned and saw that Sink had arrived. He ordered, "Gather around for a second." We stood by his Jeep, as he explained, "363rd Volksgrenadier hit Opheusden early this morning. About the same time your SS made a run for my CP down the road. Their battalion got the hell beat out of them." He paused, then sadly added, "Holly Horton was killed."

All of our eyes were on him. Nix removed his cigarette from his mouth and asked, "Major Horton is dead?"

Sink nodded. "They hit 2nd battalion CP in force. He was organizing the defense. Captain Nixon, Lieutenant Patterson, excuse us a moment." He motioned for Dick to follow him and they walked away from us.

I watched Dick walk beside Sink, as they went to discuss, what, I couldn't say. Nix muttered, "I can't believe that Horton is dead."

"Do you know what's going on?" I nodded in their direction.

Nix inhaled, "I think that Colonel Sink is going to promote him." I looked over at Nix as he added, "Probably offer him Horton's job."

I turned back to them. I felt a piece of me die. If Dick got promoted to Major Horton's position at Battalion, then we'd be separated. Once I saw Sink walk away from him, and Roe hand Dick a cup of coffee, I made my way over to him.

"Hey Dick," I spoke softly.

He slowly turned to face me. I could see a sadness in his eyes.


	45. Killing the Fun

**A/N: As you can see, I'm updating again this week! I'm going to be MIA and if there is another freak snow storm, which is possible still even in May, then I wanted you to at least have another chapter.**

**Thank you bethrodrigues77, Jayden, and ActiveIngredient for your reviews! I'm glad you're still reading and enjoying. **

**AI, I just wanted to touch base on your review quickly. I love seeing your thoughts and constructive criticism. It does help me perfect my writing, even in the smallest ways, if that makes sense? I don't know if I have made comments in the previous chapters or if it's in the future ones, but one of the reasons that she doesn't give a lot of orders, even as an officer, is because she is female. I believe that I do have her giving orders later, but for now, she is more of a soldier because that is how her COs see her, and therefore is unable to follow through with a lot simply because of who she is and who she is related to. Also, I don't really like when I see OCs saying things that other people have said in the series. To me (and I know this is going to sound bad, so forgive me), I feel that is a lack of creativity to have your own creation speaking words that are already prewritten or having thoughts that mimic the exact same ones from a real person/character from the series. I know I have just finished writing part 8, and will be working on part 9, and I've see the character grow. I'm just trying to make it believable (as much as you can for inserting a woman into the military) for the time. I hope that makes sense and helps understand where I am trying to take the story and character. I still love that you leave comments and constructive criticism, as I mentioned before, and I am not upset or angry, so I do hope that I didn't come across as such, just trying to answer questions/concerns. I'm not sure if you have seen it yet or not, but I do have a different BOB story, where it follows the series very loosely...I'd be curious to see what your thoughts are on that approach.**

**Anyways...here's the next chapter! I'll see you when I get back! Enjoy!  
Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

"Hey Dick," Nixon's voice broke our concentration. We looked up to see Nix smiling as he saw the two of us, sitting in our chairs, working on reports.

Dick looked at his friend with a question. Nix replied by simply holding out his flask. Knowing why he was here, Dick stood up from his desk, and walked over to his footlocker, opening it for Nix to grab his stash.

Nixon smiled as he walked over to dig out his bottle of Vat 69. He sighed, "I don't know why I still do this."

"What? Drinking?" Dick asked as he tossed a smile in my direction. I loved watching those two go at each other playfully over Nixon's drinking.

Nix scoffed, "No, hiding it in your footlocker. I'm a Captain for Christ sake."

Dick didn't look up from his report. "Well, why don't you...why don't you give it up?"

Nixon looked slightly confused. "Drinking?"

Dick peered up. "No, hiding it in my footlocker. You're a Captain for Pete's sake!" I couldn't help it, I let a chuckle or two out. It was too amusing to watch and not laugh.

Nix chuckled, "Maybe you're right. Maybe this is the perfect place to stop drinking." I watched him for a moment, to gauge whether he was being serious or not. Nix added, "Right here, on the business end of the Allied Advance." We were all watching him, as he stared into the bottle with a moment of regret. Then he said, "Cheers!"

We chuckled at his behavior and Dick looked at me for a moment, before we turned our gaze to the exiting Nixon. Nix stopped, turned around and stated, "Dick, you know, it's not literature. You just keep it simple. Try writing in the first person, plural, you know? Say 'we' a lot."

Dick smirked, "Thanks for the tip." Nix tossed his hands up in defeat, before descending the stairs.

I stood up, feeling the need to stretch my tightening muscles. I walked to the front of his desk and placed the papers on his pile. He looked up at me as I said, "It's very accurate."

He held my gaze for a moment. "You holding up all right, Kate?"

I sighed, "I think so. It's a little weird, though."

"What's that?" he asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Reading what I've experienced on paper," I said simply. He nodded and I sighed, "I think I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a little while. Should I bring anything back for you?" He smiled, but shook his head, as he set to work on another one of his reports.

I turned and headed down the stairs. When I got outside, I looked at my watch. It was about that time that Operation Pegasus was due to start. I lifted my gaze up to the sky, and prayed that this mission would go well, with no casualties.

I turned and started to head down to my room. I realized after reading that report, that it was time to write at least one letter.

The walk to my room was short. I pushed the old door open and stepped inside. I turned down the dark hallway, and entered my tiny bedroom. I lit the lantern that sat neatly on my desk.

I shrugged out of my coat, placing it on the back of the chair, and sat down. I bit my lip as I pulled out some paper, and my pen. I sighed heavily, wondering where this urge had suddenly come from.

I pushed all thought, all hesitation from my mind, and put the pen to paper, and started to write the words that I needed to say, for so long.

When I finally finished the letter to my father, I looked it over. I exhaled, realizing that this was as good as it was ever going to get. As I stuffed the folded letter into the envelope, I couldn't help but smile.

My father and I hardly had conversations like normal people had. I grew up having to salute him every morning, every afternoon, and every night. I had to deal with being court martialled instead of spanked. Things were different for me, as I was raised as his soldier, not his daughter.

He never spoke to me like he loved me. He never spoke about my mother, whom I've never met, nor know anything about. I learned at a young age to never mention her, for fear of getting in trouble. To keep the peace, I would pretend that she was a princess, someone who had a secret love, and was no longer allowed to be with us. As I grew up, I stopped believing that lie, and realized that she left due to how my father was, or maybe it was me. Either way, I had moved on.

In my letter, I mentioned her. It seemed appropriate at the time. Once the words were down on the paper, I considered starting over to maintain the peace, as I had all my childhood years, but I didn't. I left them in. If I was to die, whether in this war or by my father's hand, then I wanted to know the truth.

I sealed the envelope and stood up. I looked at my watch. I gasped as I didn't realize that I had been gone that long. I tossed the sealed envelope onto my desk and grabbed my coat. I pulled it on and headed back out into the cold to see if Winters needed my help again.

As I walked out of my room, I turned down the hall. Welsh stood in the hallway, entering the living room. I smiled. "Hey Harry!"

Harry turned to look at me. "Kate! How are you?"

I stopped next to him, and shook his extended hand. "So far, so good. Hey, what's that?" I pointed to the bag he had in his left hand.

He gave me a devilish smile. "A special treat." He opened the bag and I peered inside.

My eyes flew to meet his smiling ones. "Is that what I think it is?"

His smile grew wider. "Coca-Cola. The finest treat, don't you agree?"

"How'd you get those?" I asked, still shocked to see something familiar here, of all places.

Welsh replied, "I had to barter a few things with one of the British officers, but I think it was well worth it!"

I suddenly had a thought. "Hey, what do you want for them?"

Welsh's smile started to disappear. "What are you thinking? I wouldn't give this up..."

"Harry...you drink alcohol...not Coca-Cola..." I pointed out. "I happen to know where you could fill your canteen with some lovely Vat 69."

Welsh grew serious. "Really? You have some of that?" I smiled, but he realized what I was talking about. "Nixon's stash...right?"

"Come on, Harry. I'm trying to do something nice for a mutual friend of ours," I stated, as I tried to give him a sad face.

Welsh groaned, "How about a kiss on the cheek and two packs of smokes?"

I grinned and kissed his cheek. "I'll get you the smokes soon!" He handed me the brown bag and I kissed him on the cheek again. "You're the best!"

"You're killing me, Kate! Killing me!" Harry turned to leave for his room, now that I stole his fun.


	46. Private Celebration

**A/N: Wow...The amount of reviews were crazy! Sorry it took me a while to update the story! I wasn't snowed in where I was staying this time, but there were so many other things (thank you Life) that came up! **

**Thank you bethrodrigues77, AwesomeBlonde89, bigfan, guest(s), fan, bigreader, queenie, and Jayden for all of your reviews! Crazy how many there were this round! Keep them coming, please! (We might break 100 reviews here soon, especially if you keep reviewing like this!)**

**Without further ado, here is the next installment! Enjoy! Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

I carried the brown bag across the way to Dick's quarters. As I made my way across the yard, I could hear some men shouting with joy, and I realized that the Pegasus Operation had finished. I smiled just hearing that it had gone well.

I opened the door to Dick's house and I climbed the steps. When I reached the top of the stairs, I spotted Dick standing by his window looking out.

He turned as he heard my entrance, meeting my gaze. "Kate. What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I'm sorry that I forgot to check on you earlier. I got a little caught up with something."

"Something?" he asked. "What would that be?"

"I finally wrote that letter to my father," I replied as I stepped forward, setting the bag of goodies on his desk. "Turns out I finally found the words."

He smiled at me. "That's great, Kate! Good job!" His eyes fell upon the bag on his desk. He pointed to it as he asked, "What's this?"

A smile brushed my lips. "I figured that you've been working all day on reports and the men came back from their mission successfully, that it was time to have a celebration."

Dick looked at me amused and a little confused. "If I wanted to go to a celebration, I'd head over there." He pointed behind him to the window where I could hear the men having fun.

I nodded. "That's true, but we both know that you don't drink. So, I have something better." I opened the bag, and pulled out two bottles of the Coca-Cola. I peered into the bag and saw a couple of Hershey bars too. I really owed Harry something more than two packs of cigarettes.

"Where did you get these?" Dick asked, as he took one of the bottles from me.

"I sort of forced Harry into giving them to me...for two packs of smokes and a kiss on the cheek," I replied, feeling a little guilty.

Dick laughed, "This is great...it really is, Kate. Thank you."

I smiled and pulled out the bottle opener from the bag that was hidden underneath the chocolate bars. I opened our bottles and we stood in front of his window looking down at the barn the men had transformed into a makeshift tavern.

I looked up at Dick as he was looking down at me with his cerulean eyes. My heart skipped a beat as he held my gaze. We stood there for what seemed an eternity, just looking into each other's eyes.

It wasn't long before I could see him leaning toward me and I to him. I swallowed, feeling my eyes closing on their own accord. I was waiting for this moment for a while, and the tension building between us was apparent.

The almost kiss was interrupted by the sounds of combat boots coming up the stairs. We quickly straightened ourselves and looked back out the window. I sighed, cursing whomever it was coming up to join us.

"Things went according to plan," Nix spoke behind us.

We turned to look at him. Dick smiled as he replied, "I know. I couldn't be prouder."

Nix stared at the bottle in Dick's hand, then at the candy bars on the desk. "Where did you get these?"

I smiled. "I bartered for them."

Nix feigned sadness. "And you didn't bring me any? I feel hurt." He started to open one of the Hershey bars.

I looked up at Dick, who looked down at me like he did before, and I turned to Nix, extending my bottle of cola. "Here. Enjoy."

"Oh now, that's okay. I'm not much of a cola person," he stated, realizing that he had interrupted something.

I handed it to him anyways. "It's okay. I've got a busy day tomorrow so...really, take it. I'll see you both later."

As I reached the stairs to go down, I heard Dick say, "Kate."

I turned to look at him one last time.

He said, "Thank you again. This was very nice."

I smiled and headed down the stairs, trying to stop my beating heart from breaking my ribs.


	47. Forever Lost

**A/N: To make up for missing my normal updating schedule, I'm giving you another chapter!**

**Thank you bethrodrigues77, and Jayden for your reviews! I love seeing your names in my inbox! Keep them coming!**

**Jayden, I think you're going to LOVE this chapter! **

**Reviews make for happier days! Enjoy!**

* * *

I startled myself awake in the middle of the night. My heart was racing, and I was dripping in cold sweat. I swallowed, trying to control my rapid breathing. I slowed my breathing back to normal, and tried to recall what I was dreaming about that had me on edge.

I couldn't remember, but I didn't think that it was my dream. I just a feeling that something wasn't quite right. I stood up from my bed and pulled my boots on, tying them securely on my feet. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on before heading down to the kitchen.

The one thing that used to help me get back to sleep, when I was a kid, was to drink a glass of milk and I knew where it was kept. As I headed down the hall towards the kitchen, I heard a ruckus coming from the quaint kitchen.

I tensed. I was prepared to fight or defend myself should I need to. I cautiously turned the corner and saw that Harry was in the kitchen. His back was to me and he was slightly pacing in front of the wash basin.

I sighed, "Harry...what are you doing?"

He turned, shocked that I was awake. "Did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "No, I was already awake..." My words caught in my throat, when I saw the semi-fresh blood on his clothes and hands. "What happened to you?"

Harry glanced down at his bloodied self and replied, "It's not my blood. It's Moose's."

"Heyliger? What happened? Is he okay?" I asked worried.

Harry sighed, running a trembling hand through his curly blonde hair. "I'm not sure. Doc says he'll be okay, but..." I waited for him to find the words as I pulled a chair out for him. He sat down and cried into his hands, "God, Kate...he was in so much pain!"

"What happened?" I asked again, trying to stay calm for his sake.

He sighed, trying to keep it together, "Some young kid on patrol shot him when he was walking with Winters."

My heart stopped. I felt like my knees were going to give out from under me. I suddenly felt the urge to throw up. I pulled a chair away from the table and sank into it. I asked in barely a whisper, "What?"

"Moose was shot a few times and the kid came for me...We gave Moose several syrettes, but he was in so much pain..." Harry cried.

I could see the pain coming from Harry as he talked about it. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't find the words. I just listened as he continued, "Doc was angry that we didn't know what to do...I didn't know what to do, Kate...I didn't know what to do..."

I watched as a couple tears fell from my friend's face. I found the strength to stand up on my shaky legs and hugged him. I comforted him for a moment or three before I said, "Let's get you to bed. Come on..."

I helped him up to his room, which was across from mine, and closed the door behind me, once he was safe in bed. As soon as I closed the door behind me, my heart was still racing. He never mentioned Dick. What happened to him? Was he okay? Was he hurt?

I quickly rushed down the stairs that would lead me to the front door. I threw open the door and sprinted to Dick's housing. I had never felt this terrified about anything before, and without knowing if he was okay or not, made me sick to my stomach.

When I reached his housing, I didn't bother knocking. I threw open the front door and headed up the stairs toward his room in the attic. When I reached the top of the stairs to his room, I saw him standing in front of his desk.

He turned to look at me, startled by my sudden entrance. "Kate? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I knew that I must have looked a sight but I didn't care. I rushed up to him and threw myself into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around me, securing me against his chest. "Hey...what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I didn't realize that I had started crying when I saw him.

I sniffled, letting the tears fall down my cheeks as I explained my sudden burst into his room, "Harry told me what happened."

I heard his breath hitch for a moment before stating, "I'm all right, Kate. Really. I'm okay."

I pulled away for a moment to study his face. I explained, "He didn't mention you, other than you being there. I was so afraid that if Moose had gotten shot, so did you." The tears rolled down my cheeks again.

He placed his right hand on my left cheek, and wiped the tears away. "Kate." I looked up to meet the familiar cerulean eyes. He held my gaze as he whispered, "I'm okay." He pulled me back into his embrace again as he whispered once more, "I'm okay."

I shuddered for a moment before admitting, "I don't know what I would do...if I had lost you. I was so afraid that you were shot too."

He kept me close to him. "I know...I know." He kissed the top of my head as he continued to hold me.

I'm not sure what came over me, but when he kissed the top of my head, I pulled away from him. I looked into his serene eyes. He whispered to me, "I'm not going anywhere, Kate. I promise you that."

Without warning or judgment, Dick pulled me close to him and he gracefully leaned in to me, grazing his soft lips over mine before settling them on top of mine. Then he kissed me. Not out of concern, not to comfort, but there was something more, something electric. It was kind, gentle, safe...loving.

It was at this moment that I knew that I was lost forever in this man. There would never be anyone else in this world, this universe, that would be for me. I loved him and he loved me. I knew this by his actions. After all of the years we had spent together, it took something like this to bring us closer together, to allow us to show each other how we truly felt. I wasn't going to let this moment go for as long as I lived.


	48. Pieces of Paper

**A/N: Thank you bethrodrigues77, and Jayden for your reviews! Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Reviews make for happier days! Enjoy!**

* * *

**December 10, 1044**

**Mourmelon le Grand, France**

Nixon, Harry and I stood inside Dick's new office. Dick was looking out his window at the men as they marched for Lieutenant Dike, the new CO of Easy.

I was already frustrated by this decision as I knew Dike, and I knew the reasons he was given command of Easy. I had tried to talk to Sink, but I was overruled.

Winters turned to us and stated, "Easy still only has 65% strength and most of those are replacements, including their new CO."

Nixon looked at me and asked, "How's Lieutenant Dike doing?"

I rolled my eyes, while shaking my head. "Don't get me started on that man!"

Harry chuckled as he handed Nix a cup of coffee. "Three weeks in Holland, the guys are already calling him Foxhole Norman."

I laughed a little by the sound of the name. I already knew that it was pretty accurate.

"Well, they're talking about a mid march action at the earliest, so we train the guys for three months, we jump into Berlin, we end the war," Nix spoke optimistically.

Dick looked down at his paperwork and stated, "The only thing holding Easy Company together, is their NCOs, Toccoa men." He shot me a look that told me that he was including me, but I was a little hurt that he didn't actually say it.

As soon as the words were spoken, the door behind us opened. We turned to see who it was. Bill Guarnere walked in and saluted us.

"Look what the train brought in!" Harry shouted excitedly.

Nix laughed, "Hey, it's the daredevil!"

I smiled at Bill, who had smiled back at me. He approached Winters and shook his hand. "Hiya Captain."

"Welcome back, Bill." Dick smiled at him.

Bill tried to lighten the mood by exclaiming, "It's true! I never thought I'd see you behind a desk, sir!" Bill shook hands with Welsh, then Nixon as he waited for a reply.

"Yeah, someday, he'll sit behind it," Nixon joked.

Guarnere stated, "Well, I just went AWOL from the hospital to get back here, sir. I hope that don't cause you a problem."

Winters looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Would you care if it did?"

Bill smirked. "Not a bit, sir." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Dick as he added, "I got a letter for you here, from Moose - Lieutenant Heyliger, sir." Dick stopped writing in his reports, and looked at the folded paper. He took it from Bill, as Guarnere explained, "He's recovering, but it's gonna be a long haul."

"Thanks Bill," Dick replied, looking at the letter in his hand.

The silence was growing thick since the mention of Heyliger and Bill was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He tried to ease the tension by asking, "So I hear there's gonna be a football game. Those chumps in the 5-0 deuce, is that right?"

Harry nodded, putting out his cigarette. "Yeah, oh yeah! Christmas Day."

"Great! Sky train boys!" Guarnere stated, "Can't wait." He looked at me and added, "Perhaps you could be our cheerleader, Lieutenant!"

I saw Dick briefly glance up from his papers to see my reaction. I smiled as I replied, "Oh, Bill...You always did try to get me into awkward situations, but not this time."

Bill looked at Dick, who had returned to his paperwork. He sighed, "Great...well, uh...well, I'll just go find some trouble." He saluted Winters.

Nixon nodded and said, "You do that."

As Bill started to walk out, Dick said, "Hey Bill."

"Yes sir?" he turned to face Winters.

"No more joyriding, all right?" Winters ordered.

Bill nodded but before he turned to leave, he asked as he pulled another piece of paper from his jacket, "Oh, uh...anybody ever heard a little joint called Lulu's?" No one responded to his question, so he sighed, "I'll just ask around."

Once Bill was out of the office, Harry looked at Nixon and nodded in Dick's direction. I looked at Harry confused. I had no idea what they were planning. Harry just smiled at me which made my curiosity grow.

Nixon leaned forward, stating, "Well, I guess now's a good a time as any."

Dick sat down behind his desk and looked at Nix confused. When he saw that Nixon was holding a piece of paper, he asked, "What is that? A piece of paper? I don't want to see another piece of paper."

I chuckled a little at his apprehension of paper.

Nixon explained, "General Taylor's gone back to Washington. He's left General McAuliffe in charge of the Division. Colonel Sink is in Rheims to see Marlene Dietrich."

Harry interrupted, "Marlene Dietrich is in Rheims?"

Nix nodded. "At the U.S.O.."

Harry sat up straighter and stated, "Well, I'm outta here. I'm going to Rheims."

I shook my head, chuckling at the boys but growing serious as I was trying to figure out what they were planning...what was on that piece of paper?

"Strayer will be in London for at least another week for Lieutenant Colonel Dobie's wedding," Nix stated as he stood up. "I personally am heading back to Aldbourne to look up a certain young lady."

Dick was clearly confused. "What are you telling me?"

Nix held up the paper he pulled from his pocket and stated, "You, my friend, are heading to Paris."

"City of Light," Harry added.

I blinked, unsure of how I felt about this new arrangement. I had hoped to get some time alone with Dick and talk about our last moment alone together. Since that night, we hadn't had a moment to talk about it and it was causing a little tension between us. I felt like he had only kissed me to calm me down, but he wasn't acting like it. I needed some clarification, but if he was being sent to Paris, I would have to wait even longer.

Nix stated proudly, "That's a 48 hour pass. It's been decided that you need a little dose of civilization. Bon voyage."

Dick shook his head, looking between Nixon and Harry, before looking past them to me. Our eyes met and I'm sure that we felt the same way, but there was nothing we could do about it. We had our orders. His was to go and have fun in Paris, while I was stuck with Foxhole Norman.


	49. One of Those Days

**A/N: Thank you bethrodrigues77, and Jayden for your lovely reviews. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating! Glad you're still loving the story!**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

The first day that Dick was in Paris was okay. It wasn't a great day, as I had no one to complain to, no one to ask for help, or even bounce ideas off of, but it wasn't so horrible that I wanted to go AWOL.

My first assignment for the day, was to train Lieutenant Dike. I had dreaded this moment since I had first realized that he was going to be the new CO of Easy.

I had know Dike for years. I couldn't stand him. He tormented me when we were little and I never learned to trust him again. I knew that his father wanted him to climb the ranks, but in order to continue up, he had to get some combat experience. I suddenly wondered if he was going to be another Sobel.

I walked out into the yard, looking for Dike. We were supposed to meet up with each other and go over a few things, but I stood there for a few minutes alone, waiting.

Lipton was walking passed me. "Hey Lieutenant."

I looked over my right shoulder to see him slowing his approach. "Hey Lip." He stood next to me, as I asked, "Hey, do you know where Dike is? We were supposed to go over a few things."

Lip scratched his head and replied honestly, "Well, I thought that I heard he was heading back to Battalion. He said that he was going to be gone for a couple days."

"Unbelievable," I muttered, gritting my teeth.

Lip asked, sensing my frustration, "Everything all right, sir?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Lip. I sure hope so." I could see the question forming in his head. I shook my head as I stated, "It's nothing, Lip, really. It's fine."

He nodded, and walked away from me. I stood there for a moment, wondering what Dike was up to.

I started to head back to my room. As I walked, I started to think about the things that could be coming from this new situation. It worried me that Dike had yet to even speak to me since he was assigned to Easy, knowing that I was here.

I walked up the steps to my housing and opened the door. It was pretty quiet and I knew that the owners were not at home. I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I closed the old wooden door behind me, before leaning against it.

Sighing heavily, I figured the best use of my time was to spend my afternoon working on the second letter, the one that I needed to write to Dick. I crossed the room and sat in the chair that was in front of my desk. I pulled out some paper and the pen, and stared at them.

I had no idea how I was going to write this one. This letter wasn't as easy as the one that I wrote to my father, once I started it, that is. The hardest part after writing the letter to my father was actually handing it over to Sink for mailing. I hadn't expected the heart palpitations from releasing my hold on the letter to my father. When I finally let it go, I worried that I shouldn't have bothered with the letter at all. I feared what would come from it. I still worried about how it would go over, even now, especially since it had been several weeks since it was written.

I knew that writing a letter to Dick was not going to be like my father's. I knew that he wouldn't react the same way that my father might to his. What I was unsure of, was how to start it, what to say in the middle, and how to end it.

Our relationship was not defined clearly enough for me, unlike my father and me. I knew where I stood in relation to my father. I was his soldier and he was my commanding officer. Dick, regardless of my feelings and what I thought he felt for me, was still up in the air.

I glanced at my watch, sighing. There would be no way that I could write this letter, but I felt like I had to try. I was growing frustrated by the lack of words, the lack of confidence that I had, so I just stood up from my desk, and walked out of my room. I would have time, at least, I had hoped that I would have the time to write to him. Perhaps one day, I would find the words as Dick had said to me about the letter to my father. He was right about that and I hoped that I would find the time to be right on this.

I stepped outside of my housing and looked around the area. I was feeling lost. The men were either on weekend passes having fun somewhere in town, or they were goofing off on base. Nixon was in Aldbourne, Harry was trying to find a way to get to Rheims...everyone that I normally talked to was gone somewhere.

I walked around the base alone, thinking. I realized that these next few days would be torturous to me with all of this thinking. I managed to walk to the post office and stepped in.

I smiled at one of the Privates who was manning the desk. "Lieutenant Patterson, pleasure seeing you," he said.

"You too, Private," I replied.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

I approached the counter. "Anything come for me?"

"Not that I've seen," he stated as he turned and looked again. "No, nothing here."

The door opened behind us and I turned around to see Buck Compton walk in. He smiled at me as he said, "Kate. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

I smiled back at him, extending my hand. "Good Buck, how are you? How's your wounds?" The last time I had seen Buck, he had gotten shot in the butt.

He shook my hand. "Doing good," he replied, released my hand and turning to the Private behind the counter. He asked the kid, "Any letters for me?"

"There was one here...ah! Here it is!" The man handed Buck his letter.

Buck smiled as he saw who it was from. He looked at me and explained, "My girl back home."

"Nice! I bet she's a great girl," I stated honestly, as I started to walk out with him.

He nodded. "She's the best, Kate! I'm thinking about proposing to her, as soon as this is over!"

I smiled. "That's great, Buck! I bet she'll say yes!"

He shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

I looked at him confused and asked, "You all right? You seem to think that she won't."

"I don't know. I feel like she's leaving something out in her letters. It might just be because we're far away and we're lonely..." he drifted off, then saw the concerned look in my eyes. He added, "It's nothing, I'm sure. I'll catch you around!"

I waved as I watched him walk away from me, as he opened his letter.


	50. Confrontations

**A/N: I am updating so soon, given the fact that today is the 69th year anniversary since D-Day. **

**Thank you bethrodrigues77 and Jayden for your reviews!**

**Reviews make for happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling happy. Today was the day that Dick was coming back from Paris. I didn't know what time, but I knew that he was due sometime. I looked forward to his return and I was almost giddy like a schoolgirl.

I got dressed and walked down to the kitchen of the house. The owners had left me some breakfast on the table, which I eagerly ate. They were most likely the best cooks that I had ever had in my life. The scones were still warm and it melted the butter. When I was finished eating, I took the plate to the sink, and washed it for them, letting it dry on the rags.

Stepping out into the street, I was greeted by Sink. "Good morning, Kate."

"Sir," I replied, trying to hide my confusion as to why he was here.

He stated, "I was hoping you could tell me where Lieutenant Dike is."

Not here, I thought. Instead, I replied, "I'm not sure, sir. I couldn't find him yesterday." I wasn't sure if I should have said that or not, but I realized that I couldn't lie to Sink. Besides, he knew me too well. Even if I were to lie, he'd see through it.

"Now Kate, he was supposed to be here training with you," Sink stated firmly.

I nodded. "I understand, sir, but I couldn't find him. I asked the NCOs and still no one knew where he was. Someone thought that he went to Battalion."

Sink sighed, frustrated. "Thank you, Kate." He suddenly changed topics on me. "I was going to ask you, have you heard from your father?"

I shook my head. "No sir."

Sink placed his left hand on his hip. "I told him to write to you. He's been rather busy, I suspect."

I bit my lip. I knew that he wasn't about to write to me. It wasn't his way, especially if he didn't like what I had to say. I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Sink smiled. "Well, I'll let you get to it. Good day, Kate."

I saluted. "Sir."

He returned the gesture, climbed into the Jeep and drove away. I watched as he left my housing. I never realized until this moment, exactly how much Sink had been pulling the strings in my relationship with my father. I wondered if I would get a letter from my father, if Sink had ordered him to write to me.

I shook all thoughts of my father from my head. Today was not going to be another mindless day of wondering about my father and his motives. Instead, today was going to be a good day, focusing on the fact that Dick was coming back to me.

I started to head down the street, when I heard someone shout for me. "Hey, Lieutenant!"

I turned and watched as Talbert came jogging up to me. "Hey Floyd."

He stopped in front of me. "Mind if I join you?"

I realized that he needed to talk as he had no idea where I was going. I nodded to him. "Sure. I could always use the company." I smiled as we started walking down the lane again.

It took him a moment, most likely trying to find the right words, before he started to speak, "So, um...have you seen Buck lately?"

I looked at Talbert. "Not since yesterday. Why?"

"He's acting a little odd," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "Odd?"

Talbert nodded. "Yeah, he's quiet. Distant. I'm not sure what's gotten into him, but he's just not himself. I was wondering if you had any ideas."

I thought for a moment. "He seemed fine at the post office yesterday..." Suddenly, I remembered our conversation. He did say something was off with his girl back home. I worried that the letter he got had some bad news in it. I realized that I had stopped walking, when this new revelation came to me. I looked at Talbert and stated, "I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Floyd."

He smiled at me. "I appreciate it." He looked at me and added, "Well, I better get going. I have some things I need to take care of." I smiled as he walked away from me.

I sighed, wondering how I was going to approach the situation with Buck. First, I would have to find him and see how he was behaving. It could be that he was fine and Talbert was misreading his body language. I also knew that Talbert was pretty good at seeing the change in people's normal behavior, so I had to trust his instincts.

I really hoped that Buck didn't get a bad letter from his girl, but the truth of the matter was things like this happened all the time. It shouldn't, but they did.

I started walking down the lane again when I saw a familiar face walking down the street across from me. I kept my eyes on him and followed him as quickly as I could to catch up.

When I got within hearing distance, I shouted, "Lieutenant Dike!"

Dike turned around to see who was calling for him. He must not have thought that it would have been me as the look on his face said it all.

I walked up to him and asked, "Where have you been, Norman? I've been looking around for you."

Dike nodded to me. "Kate."

I could see this was going to be a tortuous conversation. "Norm. Want to tell me where you've been this whole time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kate," he replied, trying to dodge the question.

I could feel my hands balling into fists. "Don't...don't do this."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Play coy. Where have you been? Everyone including Sink, has been looking for you for the past two days," I explained.

Dike replied, "I was at Battalion."

"Doing what?" I questioned. He hasn't changed one bit.

He avoided eye contact with me. "I had to make a few phone calls."

My mouth fell open. "What? To who?"

"That's none of your concern, Lieutenant!" He tried to walk away from me.

I grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Hey, I'm not done talking with you!" To my surprise, he stopped walking and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I couldn't tell if he was listening or not, but the fact that he wasn't running away was a good step in the right direction. "We were supposed to meet so that I could catch you up on how things operate with Easy."

"I've already been briefed," he said.

"By whom?" I questioned.

He peered down at me. "Was there something else, Lieutenant, or are we finished here?"

I finally gave up. I knew this was a pointless battle. "Fine. Go. Just know that I have no problems taking over should you fall on your ass!"

Dike looked at me stunned. He didn't reply or threaten me back, but instead, turned and walked away.

I watched him, feeling the anger building up inside of me. I feared this man was going to screw up in the middle of battle, and we would lose a lot of good men because of it. I just hoped that I was wrong.


	51. The Return

**A/N: Thank you Jayden for your review! I'm sure this one will help with the lack of Winters previous. =)**

**Reviews make for better days! Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night, I heard there was a movie for us playing in one of the old houses down the way. Dick hadn't come back yet, so I decided to waste some time watching it.

I walked in, found a spot that was in the middle of the room, but far enough away from the rest of the guys. I'm not sure why, but I was feeling a little distant from them. It wasn't anything that they had done or said, but I felt like I needed some space. I chuckled at the thought of needing space, as I most likely needed it after my conversation with Dike.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I lost interest within four minutes of seeing the credits. I scanned the room memorizing the layout and the men who sat in the chairs around me. I studied each one of them feeling more and more sad with each face I memorized. Harry was right and I was noticing how frequently I was doing it. I was scaring myself.

When my eyes fell upon Buck, I could see that he wasn't himself. Talbert was right. There was something disconnected with him. His face was pale, dark circles hung below his crystal blue eyes, and he was staring at the screen, but he wasn't watching it. The lights from the movie were reflecting off of his eyes, and I thought I could make our tears forming behind them.

Movement behind Buck caused me to look. My heart skipped a beat and I had to force myself not to leap up to my feet and run over. Dick had sat down behind Buck and was whispering to him.

I crossed my arms over my chest feeling a slight chill, as I watched Dick's lips move and finally he tapped Buck to get his attention.

Buck was so distracted that Dick looked at him with concern, then his eyes fluttered over to meet mine. I smiled at him, but my smile disappeared when Dick pointed to Buck, asking me in silence what was going on. All I could do was shrug. I had no answers yet, just speculations.

Slams echoed throughout the room behind us as two men walked to the front. The leader of the group shouted, "Lights!" Men groaned in protest as their movie was cut short. The man yelled, "Quiet!"

Luz shouted, "Come on! You can't do that to the Duke!"

The man standing before us shouted, "I said quiet!" Everyone stopped talking and the man continued, "Elementals of the 1st and 6th SS Panzer Division have broken through Ardennes Forest. Now they've overrun the 28th infantry and elements of the 4th. All officers report to the respective HQs. All passes are canceled." Every man shouted in protest but got up to follow orders. "Enlisted men report to barracks and your platoon leaders."

After the words were spoken, they walked out just as quickly as they had entered, with a few men following them.

Soon, the entire room was cleared out except for Buck, Dick and me. I could tell that Dick was worried about Buck, who was clearly not all there. I stood up and glanced at the two, before heading out of the building and into the cold.

As I walked a few feet from the building, I heard someone shout, "Kate!"

I turned around, and saw Dick running to catch up to me. I smiled. "Hey Dick...how was Paris?"

"Good, I guess," he admitted.

I nodded. I saw the question forming in his eyes, so I stated, "I hope Buck's okay. He's been acting pretty strangely since he got out of the hospital and that letter probably didn't help."

Dick looked down at me with his cerulean eyes. "Letter?"

I shrugged. "From his girl, I guess. Ever since he got the letter, he's been a hard man to find."

We walked a ways without speaking and when we turned the corner, we were alone. Dick gently grabbed my arm. "Hold on."

I turned to look at him. "You all right?"

He nodded and said, "I wanted to give you something."

"You don't need to get me anything..." I replied, confused.

He smiled. "Oh yes I did. It is your birthday after all."

I couldn't help but grin. "Dick...my birthday isn't for another two months!"

He chuckled. "I was hoping you'd forget...Anyways..." He pulled out a small box from his coat and handed it to me. "I saw this in Paris, and I wanted to give it to you."

I sighed, taking the box with my cold hands. I slowly opened it. I could feel Dick's intense gaze on me as I peered into the small rectangular box. Inside the box was a small gold chain necklace with five tiny green balls evenly spaced around the links. My mouth went dry and my heartbeat grew while the butterflies pounded my stomach trying to free themselves. I shot my surprised gaze up to meet his. "Oh Dick...I can't take this..."

"Oh yes, you can," he stated, as he took the necklace out of the box, undoing the latch. "I want you to have it."

He stepped behind me and placed it on my neck. I could feel him securing it and once it was secured, I could feel his fingers graze the back of my neck, causing the butterflies to multiply.

I felt it as it sat perfectly around my neck. I turned to face him. "Thank you..."

I was suddenly at a loss for words. How could I thank him enough? What could I do or say to show him that I was thankful? I impulsively leaned in and hugged him. I whispered, "Thank you, but don't get me anything again..."

He held the embrace as he whispered back, "Just as long as you keep this, I won't...for a while."

I pulled away slightly and playfully smacked his arm.

I tried to step out of his embrace, but I felt him pull me closer. In the cold, I could feel his warmth all around me. I blinked and felt his lips brush mine. My eyes fluttered open, just for a moment, to see that he really was kissing me at this very second. When I closed my eyes, I felt as though I had melted into his kiss.

I didn't want it to stop or go away, but we had no choice. It was another short and sweet moment, but reality forced us apart, at least for now. We stepped away from one another and started to head to our respected HQs.


	52. Entering the Frozen Forest

**A/N: Jayden, I love seeing your name in my inbox! Thank you for another amazing review! Hope this one is just as good to keep you coming back for more!**

**Reviews make for happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, the moon was full and it lit the sky. There was not a cloud in sight and the cold air that filled the night was frigid. I bundled up my coat a little tighter, trying to lock in some of the warmth that was left.

I stood close to Dick for warmth. Buck was also standing with us and I watched him, trying to gauge whether he was okay or not. For the current moment, he seemed fine but I wondered how much of it was a facade. Suddenly, I heard, "Sir?"

We turned to see who was coming up to us. Dick asked, "Lieutenant Peacock?"

Peacock stopped in front of us. He asked, "Sir, have you seen Colonel Strayer?"

"Where's the company commander?" Dick asked. I bit my lip. That was a question we had asked throughout the course of three days. I forgot to mention that to Dick earlier.

Peacock asked, "Who? Lieutenant Dike? I've been looking for him all day." He huddled around our little fire as he asked, "I mean, how is it the 4th army's problem gets dumped onto the Airborne?"

Before anyone could reply, we heard a new voice shout out, "Lieutenant Peacock! Lieutenant Compton! Captain Winters...Kate." Dike had walked up to us and saluted. The fact that he completely ignored my rank irritated me. At least Sobel addressed me by my rank, aside from that one time, but still. Dike was really getting on my last nerve.

Dick stated, "Lieutenant Dike, I've been looking for you." I wanted to chime in saying that all of us had been looking for him, but I stayed out of it...for now.

Dike ignored Winters. "Sir, we have a problem. Colonel Strayer has not yet returned from a wedding he's attending in London. Can you believe that? We're going to the front! We're going to the front here and our CO isn't even in the same damn country!"

Winters looked at me and I shook my head. He turned his gaze back onto Dike and replied, "You have a bigger problem, Lieutenant Dike. You have men returning to action without proper cold weather clothing and not enough ammo."

Dike looked shocked. "Sir?" I could see that unforgettable look on Dike's face, wondering how it was his problem, and wondering why he wasn't informed earlier.

Winters stated, "I suggest you take a canvas of the entire base. Get what materials you need before you roll out. Or have you done that already?"

Dike looked at me, then back to Winters. "No sir."

Winters didn't flinch. He continued ordering Dike, "K rations, as many as you can scrounge. We don't know if we'll be re-supplied or not."

Peacock asked, "What about ammo?"

Winters shook his head. "There is no more ammo. Distribute it amongst the men as best you can, so at least everybody has something."

Dike looked clueless. He said, "Lieutenant Compton. Lieutenant Peacock. Inform Lieutenant Shames of the situation. Get all the platoons as best equipped as you can, then report back to me, understood?"

The two exchanged glances. "Yes sir." They walked away from us. Winters glanced at Dike briefly as we walked passed him.

I sighed and Winters looked over at me. "What?"

I stared out in front of me and said, "Just...Dike."

"What about him?" Winters asked me.

I stopped walking and shivered. I glanced back in the direction we last saw Dike and said, "I thought Sobel was bad. This is a whole new problem."

Dick looked at me. "What are you talking about, Kate?"

I bit my lip, and looked up at him. "No one has seen him for three days. The first day that you left for Paris, I was ordered to get him up to speed with how we operate Easy. I couldn't find him. No one could." Dick shifted in his spot, crossing his arms for more warmth as I continued, "When I finally found him earlier today, he refused to tell me where he had been, and he told me that he was already trained..."

"So, what do you think?" Dick asked me.

I looked away for a moment. "Honestly?" I looked back at Dick. He nodded and I sighed, "I'm afraid of what he's going to do out there."

Dick stepped closer to me so that we had the added privacy to talk, not to mention the heat between us. "Keep going."

"I know him, Dick. I grew up with him. He's not a soldier...he's a pencil pusher. He shouldn't even be here!." I crossed my arms and continued, "He's going to get a lot of good men killed. I'm not even sure that I won't survive this unscathed."

The look in Dick's eyes told me everything that I needed to know. He was genuinely concerned. I could see it in his eyes. He nodded. "Well, there isn't much we can do at the present."

I nodded in agreement. "I know that. I also know that we have some good men to help run Easy while Dike is MIA."

We continued walking and stopped when we saw Sink's Jeep. Nixon climbed out of his Jeep and joined us. Sink stated, "Welcome to Belgium. This area is known as Bastogne." He pulled out his map, setting it on the hood of his Jeep. We leaned in to get a better look as Sink continued, "Strategic crossroads town. Seven roads leading in, seven roads leading out, which makes it ideal for Kraut armor. Now Ike wants to make sure that the Krauts can't use these roads. So, we're gonna put a perimeter around Bastogne, dig in tight as a tick. 2nd Battalion will be deployed over here to the East in this wooded area."

A voice spoke from behind us, "Thank God! Barely made it!" We turned to see Strayer join us.

Sink replied, "Better get you some O.D.s, Bob."

Strayer blinked. "Okay." He walked away from us.

"1st battalion," Sink added, "is to the North on your right flank. 3rd battalion's in reserve." He looked at his driver and ordered, "Andy, let's roll."

Before he could leave, Nixon pointed out, "We're a little short on ammunition."

Sink asked, "How short?"

Dick replied, "There was a limited supply in camp, sir."

Sink climbed into his Jeep. "Captain, you beg, borrow or steal ammo, but you defend this area."

"Yes sir," both Nixon and Winters replied as they saluted. I half heartedly saluted. Sink drove away from us as we stood there trying to think of a way to get ammo.

I turned away from Dick and Nix as they were talking to each other. My eyes fell upon a large amount of men marching past us.

These men were pretty banged up. A large amount of them were bandaged in places, using old clothes, or cloth that they could find. My mouth fell open as I watched them walk past us in a comatose state.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in the mass. I walked up to him and tried to get his attention. "Hey." He kept walking and didn't even look up. I placed my hand on his chest. "Hey." He finally looked up to meet my gaze. He blinked as though he recognized me. I asked, "Do you know who I am?"

He nodded weakly. "Yeah..."

"What happened?" I asked.

He blinked slowly. "We were slaughtered..."

I inhaled slowly, trying to keep calm. "What happened to my father?"

The man looked up at me. "Your father?"

"General Patterson...what happened to him?" I was losing patience. He said he knew who I was, so why was he behaving this way?

He sighed, "He's not with us."

I finally gave up on him. I realized that something bad had happened to these guys and he was in shock. I grabbed his bag. "Give me your ammo."

"Take it...take it all," the man replied as he took his bag off his back, tossing it to me, before continuing on down the line.

I stepped aside next to Talbert. I looked at him and ordered, "Take what you can from these guys."

Soon, everyone was taking supplies from the walking dead. Talbert and I walked towards Winters, but I stopped.

I suddenly found myself scanning the area. The man that I had recognized was the aide to my father. I had hoped to see him in the crowds, but when the lines were thinning out, I knew that the man was right. My father was not with them. Maybe this was a different unit than the one my father was currently commanding.

I swallowed as I kept scanning the area. I also realized that Dike was once again missing. I closed my eyes trying to keep calm. I started to panic. How were we going to survive this place when Dike, who was our CO, kept running off?

Another thing that I realized as I looked around was my habit of saying goodbye. It was dark and I couldn't make out a lot of the landscape before me, but I took it in. I wondered if I had always done this, if I had always looked at each place I had ever seen, and said goodbye.

A gentle hand grabbed my right elbow and jolted me back to the present. I looked up and met the comforting face of Dick. I saw so many things in his cerulean eyes and I couldn't pick out just one emotion. I could see that he shared many of my feelings, and his smile was the only thing to keep me calm, to keep me sane, and I prayed that I would be able to see it each day we were in this frozen forest.

We started walking into it, side by side, and I knew that as long as he was near, I would be okay.


	53. Missing Spots

**A/N: Thank you Jayden, fan, kmb123 and queenie for your reviews! I'm still so happy that you're still reading and enjoying my work! Keep it coming, please!**

**Oh! And I just saw that this story has broken the 100 review mark! Oh my goodness! You guys are awesome! Love it! Thank you so much!**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

We had been in the coldest part of the world that I had ever experienced in my life. It didn't help that we were not prepared for this weather, and most of us were facing the dangers of trench foot and frostbite. On top of it all, we were desperately running out of medical supplies.

It became a morning ritual for Doc Roe and me to head out into the frozen world around us, searching for the other platoons so that we could scrounge their supplies.

On this particular morning, the fog had come in overnight and it was impossible to see very far in front of us. We quietly walked through the forest, careful to know where we were going and what lay around us.

I stopped as I noticed that Roe was bending down. I figured that he needed to tie the laces to his boots, so I took this moment to look around. I searched the area as best as I could given the fog when I heard Roe hiss.

I looked over my left shoulder to gaze at him. He pinched his finger and bright red blood came out. He wiped it off and stood up looking at me. He took a few steps forward, but suddenly stopped.

I approached him looking out in the direction that he was staring. The fog had begun to lift in the area before us and we stood there, forced to stare at the scene before us. In the field before us, we saw a battlefield covered with dead men from both sides. They were frozen in place. Some were holding their wounds, the ones they had before they died from them, and men without legs, frozen in place, forever screaming in pain.

Roe and I didn't saw a word. There was nothing to do but start to leave it behind us. We didn't search the scene for anything that may be useful, as we couldn't say how old the battle had taken place. It could have happened hours ago, and the enemy could still be lingering nearby. We had no choice but to leave.

We were lucky enough to find our way back to our camp on the front line. In the past, we had stumbled into enemy lines because of the conditions around us and because our lines were so thin. It was a normal occurrence to see the enemy or have them in our area. I made a mental note to say something to Strayer or Sink the next time I saw them, if no one else would.

Just as we headed toward the front of our line, we started to pass by Dick's foxhole. He was trying to shave in this weather, which made me smile as he had to be so clean and proper, setting a good example for the men regardless of the conditions.

Dick whispered to us in a serious and urgent tone, "Duck! Duck! Duck!"

Roe and I lowered ourselves to the ground as we waited for the sound of a gun or something. Dick motioned for us to approach and we did as quietly and quickly as possible.

Dick picked up his M-1 and knelt in his foxhole as we climbed in behind him. He pointed his weapon in the direction that we just came from and he shouted, "Komme sie hier!"

I scanned the white world around me trying to see what he could. I finally saw the faintest outline of a man in the woods before us, squatting to do his business.

Dick shouted again, "Komme sie hier, schnell! Schnell!"

It wasn't until after he finished ordering the man in the distance did we hear footsteps approaching us and the man emerged from the whiteout before us.

Dick looked through the man's papers, as the man had his hands on his head. The young German kept looking between Winters, me and the men around us. The kid kept looking at me and I knew why. I'm sure that he was wondering why I was even here and there were times I couldn't help but ask that myself. It wasn't until I looked around at the men who were still with us that I knew the answer. I stayed because I loved these men and I was a soldier, just as my father had trained me to be. This is where I belonged.

I broke eye contact with the soldier before us to look at the picture that Dick had discovered in the man's belongings. It was a picture of his family, most likely his parents and siblings. Dick looked at the kid and placed the picture back into his pocket. The man looked relieved to have it back.

Dick searched the other pockets and he pulled out a bundle from the kid's pocket. He looked at it briefly before realizing what it was. He stated, "Doc, bandage." He tossed it to Roe.

Roe caught it and looked it over before placing it into his pack.

Dick ordered, "Take him back to regiment."

Just as the men walked away with the young soldier, we heard the familiar sound of a Jeep approaching us. We turned to watch as it came to a rolling stop. Sink climbed out of the Jeep and asked, "As you know, General McAuliffe is acting division commander-"

McAuliffe cut Sink off by saying, "Give it to me straight."

Strayer stated, "We've been taking ground in one position General, losing it in another. Now it looks like a stand off. We're digging in on the edge of the forest."

Dick added, "We're under sporadic artillery fire, General. We're taking a lot of hits and we don't have an aid station. We've run out of food, winter clothes and we have little or no ammo. The line's spread so thin, the enemy wanders into our C.P. to use our slit trenches, sir."

I smiled as I was thankful that Dick mentioned what I was about to. I glanced over my left shoulder to see Roe standing off to the side, waiting for this conversation to come to an end.

Dick added, "We just can't cover the line."

I heard a rustling sound coming from the ground near Sink's feet, and looked down to see a tarp move and Nixon squinting up at the men.

Sink asked, "Good morning, Captain Nixon. You got anything to add for General McAuliffe?"

Nixon blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the morning light. He crawled out of his covered foxhole. "General...ah, yes sir. General, I took a walk on the line about 0300 last night. I couldn't find the 501st on our right flank. I tied in with a squad on our second platoon...but sir, we've got some considerable gaps in our perimeter."

Strayer added, "I don't have enough people, sir. We're spread too damn thin."

Sink suddenly met my gaze and asked, "Patterson. Would you like to comment on anything?" Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me.

I glanced quickly at Roe, then cleared my throat as I addressed the men before me. "Sir, I went looking for 3rd battalion with our medic, trying to get some medical supplies, but we couldn't find them. We have hardly any medical supplies. We're scrounging what we can, but it's not enough."

Sink nodded while McAuliffe ordered to all of us, "Hold the line, Colonel. Close the gaps! This goddamn fog won't lift anytime soon, so you can forget about air cover. Your 1st battalion just pulled out of Foy with Krauts on their tail. Tanks, artillery...you got no back up. There's a lot of shit heading this way."

With that, the Jeep rode out carrying Sink and McAuliffe. Strayer and Nixon shook their heads in frustration as they dispersed. Once Dick started to head back to his foxhole, Roe looked at me. I followed him into Dick's foxhole.

Dick looked up at us. "Doc..."

Roe asked, "Can I scrounge a bandage from your aid kit, sir?"

"How are you fixed?" Dick asked as he held the gaze of our medic.

Roe sighed before stating, "No plasma, a couple bandages, practically no morphine." Dick grabbed his med kit and held it out to Roe. Roe took it from him and continued, "In fact, I tried to find my way up to 3rd battalion looking for supplies like Lieutenant Patterson said, but I lost my way."

Dick said, "If you can't get over to 3rd, hook up with Doc Ryan. He'll fix you up with what he's got to spare."

Roe placed the items he took from Dick's kit into his pack. "Thanks, Captain."

Before Roe could leave, Dick asked, "Eugene?" Roe stopped and turned to face Dick. Dick stated, "Get everything you can. You're gonna need it."

Roe left and I smiled as I watched Dick finish up his shaving. He saw my smile and asked, "What?"

I smirked as I replied, "You missed a spot."

"I did not..." Dick looked into his mirror, searching. "Did I?"

I stood up and approached him. I pointed to the spot that he missed. "There."

Dick smiled as he looked at the spot through his mirror. "Look at that. I guess I did."

"How can you shave in this weather and not cut yourself?" I pondered.

Dick laughed. "I have cut myself. Several times, in fact. I'm shaking so much, I was afraid I might cut my neck open!"

I laughed but suddenly grew serious. "Do you think that Sink or McAuliffe will help us?"

Dick met my gaze. "I don't know. I hope so."

I nodded as I started to get out of his foxhole. I took a step forward to leave when Dick said, "Hey Kate?" I turned to listen to him. "Be careful out there. Let me know what goes on, all right?"

I nodded, unsure of what to say to that. I wasn't even entirely sure what he meant.


	54. Morning Rituals

**A/N: Thank you kmb123 and Jayden for the great reviews! Jayden, I'm sorry to hear that you are having some trouble with your notifications, but I do try to update at least once a week, usually on Tuesday, unless something comes up in real life. So, if you still have trouble, just check to see if there's an update. **

**Happy Independence Day (or at least soon!). Be safe and have fun!**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Reviews make for happier days!**

* * *

I approached the line and waved to a few of the men that I saw as I headed to Doc Roe's foxhole. I climbed in and sat next to Roe. Doc Spina was in the hole with him, so I nodded my hello. "Hey Doc. Doc."

They smiled at me. Spina replied, "So, I heard that you and Roe found some interesting things on your little walk this morning."

I briefly looked at Roe, who was busy searching through his things. I looked up at Spina. "I guess you could say that."

Before any more comments could be made, we heard a shout coming from above us, "1st Sergeant Lipton!"

A distant reply came, "Sir?"

We looked up to see Dike standing at the edge of the foxhole that we were sharing for the moment. Dike peered down at us with such anger as he asked, "What's this? Two medics in one hole, and the General's daughter, too?" We held his gaze, unsure of what to say or do. He asked, "What's gonna happen to us if you take a hit, huh?"

Lipton approached us cautiously. He asked, "Sir?"

Dike tore his heated gaze off of us and looked at Lip. "1st Sergeant, where's my foxhole?"

Lipton looked at him in disbelief. He pointed behind Dike. "It's back here, sir. Maybe...maybe you missed it, huh?" Dike just glared at Lip, which made me feel bad for the guy. Lip stated, "I'll walk you back, sir. You're a bit close to the line here."

Dike looked at Lip, then back down at the three of us and muttered something before stomping away from us.

I sighed as I shook my head. I was growing more and more frustrated by that man and there was nothing that I could do.

Spina chuckled as he looked at me. "Didn't you say that you grew up with that guy?"

I chuckled as I replied, "Something like that...yeah."

"Was he this bad then, too?" Spina questioned.

I stood up and climbed out of the hole. I looked down at him as I replied, "You'd like to know, wouldn't you? I guess you'll just have to ask him." I smiled as I walked away from him.

I walked away from them and started to check the line. It became a habit, along with Lipton, to make sure that the men were staying in their foxholes during the times we figured we'd get attacked.

I would walk passed the men as they talked with their buddies who ventured over. As long as they were in a foxhole, I didn't care. In fact, I sort of envied them for being able to share some heat amongst themselves. I was stuck in my foxhole wishing I had a blanket or something, but I got to walk around and that helped keep me warm most of the time and the times when I wasn't walking, I was running because of the enemy shelling us. I think the adrenaline helped.

I wasn't able to think too much more on the matter as the enemy figured now was a good time to give us a good morning present. The shells exploded all around us, shaking the ground underneath us.

I stumbled and fell to my hands and knees. I scrambled to regain my balance and ran toward any foxhole, shouting along the way, "Get to a foxhole!"

Another nearby shell hit and exploded causing me to fall completely to the ground. I slid a little in the snow, but crawled quickly into a foxhole that was abandoned. I huddled there, waiting for the shelling to cease.

I'm not sure why, but I lowered my head into my knees, praying that it would be over soon. I felt the urge to cry but knew that now wasn't the time. I didn't know what brought it on but I was scared to death. I could deal with jumping out of planes into enemy territory and being stranded in a tree but this was something worse. This wasn't war anymore, it was a game...a deadly one at that, and we were like gophers getting blown out of the ground by farmers.

Just as quickly as the morning shelling started, it was over. I thought I had heard in the midst of the shelling someone call out for a medic, but I wasn't sure. I slowly stood up, peering over the edge of my foxhole. I waited another moment or two before figuring that it was safe to climb out.

I started checking the line. As I passed by each foxhole that had a man, I asked them, "Are you okay? Everyone all right?" They'd nod and tell me things were okay, and I'd move down the line, checking the next.

Eventually, I made my way over to Roe and Spina, who were sitting in their foxhole together. I knelt down and asked, "You guys okay?"

Spina smiled as he replied, "Fit as a fiddle."

I scoffed as I shook my head. I smiled as I couldn't keep a straight face with his sarcastic and overly happy comments. Spina was able to make sure that everyone's spirits were high, and I was glad to have him on our side. He helped a lot of men keep sane during these months of being in this frozen wasteland.

Roe looked up at me, breaking my thoughts. "We need to find 3rd battalion, or someone. We are in dire need of supplies."

I nodded as I stated, "Yeah, I know. I'll let Captain Winters know that we're heading back out to try again. Grab another man to come along."

"Looking for a party, Lieutenant?" Spina joked.

I glanced down at him as I started to stand up. "I think we need to be prepared. Call it instinct, but after getting shelled, I think that I'd rather have an extra hand, just in case." After that, I walked away from him.


	55. Something Doesn't Belong

**A/N: Thank you kmb123 and Jayden for your reviews! Love seeing them and reading your thoughts on each one! Please keep them coming!**

**Here is the next installment! Enjoy! Reviews make for happy days!**

* * *

I walked over to Dick's foxhole. He looked up to see me approach. He smiled as I jumped in next to him. He spoke gently, "Kate."

"Dick," I replied.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, giving me his full attention.

I stated, "Well, I am letting you know that I'm taking a medic and another man to try and find 3rd again. We're running too low on supplies. I think that Eugene is out of something...he seems worried."

Dick nodded as he understood the predicament. He asked, "I'm glad you're taking an extra man. After that last shelling, you can't be too careful."

"I agree. Is there anything else that I should try to bring back?" I asked.

Dick shook his head. "I don't think so. We should be okay. Just find 3rd, grab what they can spare, and get back here safely."

I nodded, just as Spina and Heffron approached us. I glanced up, almost surprised that Spina was going instead of Roe. I also knew that Roe needed a break. I looked back at Dick, smiled and stood up. I climbed out of the foxhole and started to head out.

"Kate?" Dick asked as I was just out of hearing range.

I turned and looked at him. He was standing up in his foxhole, looking at me. I furrowed my brow as I asked, "Yeah?"

The look on his face grew serious as he spoke, "Be careful...okay?"

I swallowed as I nodded. I turned and ran to catch up to the guys. I wanted to say something to him, something meaningful, but this wasn't the right time. I would just have to wait, and hope that we would make it out of this winter land.

As the three of us walked through the snow covered forest, Heffron broke the silence between us. "You know he told me he's a virgin?"

"Who?" Spina asked, suddenly curious.

"The replacement in my foxhole, Julian," Heffron explained.

"Yeah?" Spina asked, suddenly disinterested. I knew why the curiosity suddenly went away. Spina was one of those men who didn't like to get too close to the replacements. Just like so many of the Toccoa men, he hated to see our friends die and be replaced by kids, who as Heffron pointed out, were kids still who hadn't lived life.

Heffron kept musing, "Virgin...just a kid. The only virgin I know is the Virgin Mary."

Spina looked at me. "Well Babe, you might know more than one if the Lieutenant can ever admit to being one!"

I glanced over at him. "What makes you think that, Spina?"

He smirked. "Are you telling me that you're not?"

"I'm telling you that whatever you think is wrong. Now, can we continue?" I shook my head as I turned away from him.

Spina laughed as we came to a stop. We could spot some blown up weaponry in the field. "Hey Babe, where the hell are we?"

I looked around. I couldn't tell if the weaponry we saw was ours or not. It was too mangled to make out any distinguishing features, and what I could have seen was covered in snow.

Babe stated as he continued walking, "This way."

Spina finally said what I was thinking, "I don't like it."

I walked up to Babe as we looked around. It was quiet...too quiet. I started to grow anxious.

Heffron asked as he looked around, "Where the hell's 3rd battalion?"

Babe and I took a step forward. We heard something snap under our feet, and we fell into a snow covered hole.

Spina cursed in surprise. Heffron started to laugh at how startled all of us had become, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Suddenly, I heard a voice under the snow, right next to us. I raised my hand whispering, "Shut up! Shut up!"

When Spina and Heffron stopped giggling, we heard a German voice speaking. My heart stopped. We had walked into the enemy line and we were standing in one of their foxholes. I motioned to Spina to approach us, as I tossed my gun up by him. Spina knelt down and grabbed Heffron's arms as I helped Heffron climb out of the hole that we fell into. Spina hoisted him out.

They turned and grabbed my arms. They pulled me out of the hole. I grabbed my gun as I hissed at them, "Go! Go!"

I scrambled to my feet as they started to run back in the direction we had come from, and into the cover of the forest. I was a few feet behind them when I could hear Germans shouting at us. They started to fire their weapons at us. The bullets snapped past our heads as we ran towards the trees.

I watched as Babe and Spina ran into the forest. As I was running behind them, trying to catch up to them, I lost my footing. I fell to my hands and knees. I quickly regained my footing and managed to get into the forest before getting killed.

I knew that it wasn't safe for me to stop running now that I was in the cover of the forest, so I kept running. I didn't stop until I reached a break in the trees. I slid to a stop and looked around.

The Germans weren't following me and I had no idea where I was. Spina and Babe were no where to be found. My breathing was heavy as I gazed around my surroundings, trying to get my bearings. I looked down at my feet. Something was different about this ground. I looked forward to see that it was wide, and I looked back and forth, to see that the area stretched forward through the forest on each side of me.

My breathing hitched. I realized what I was standing on. I muttered, "A road... there should be no road here. What the hell...?"

I looked up again, realizing that this was bad news for us or I was in a completely different part of the forest, when I saw two silhouettes walking toward me. I couldn't chance it being my men, so I quickly ran across the road and fell off the side of it into a deep snow drift.

I held my breath as I waited for the two men to approach. I could hear talking and footsteps crunching in the snow above me. The voices were speaking German and then footsteps stopped. I waited for the gun to go off. I waited for them to give away my position, something to alert that they knew I was there, but it grew quiet. I grew anxious, unsure of where they were or if they were still there, so I waited a little longer. When I didn't hear anything for a while, I slowly started to stand up. I looked around. I was alone.

I scrambled out of the snow bank and started to run in a direction that I had hoped would be my line and not the enemy's.


	56. Alone in a Winter Wonderland

**A/N: Thank you kmb123, LimeStar101, Jayden and queenie for your reviews! I really do enjoy seeing your thoughts on each chapter! Love them!**

**kmb123, you brought a huge smile to my face with your review! I'm glad that my story helps you enjoy Tuesdays a little more!**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Reviews make for happier days! Enjoy!**

* * *

I had been walking by myself in the forest for an hour, searching for my line. As I walked through the frozen forest, I found myself looking up into the snow covered canopy. The trees were gorgeous with snow falling through the branches, and the sun shining through the gaps of each tree. It made me think of Christmas back home. When I was a kid, my father and I had one moment together where he wasn't busy with work, and I wasn't trying to impress him. Each year when I was a kid, he would take me out into the woods near our home, and cut down our Christmas tree. As he was cutting it down, I would lay in the snow, looking up at the trees, feeling the snow as it fell onto my face.

After we would bring the tree home, we decorated it with the little trinkets that we had. Once that was finished, we had our little Christmas celebration, as he would be heading to work the next morning. It was simple and short, but it was the best.

When I turned twelve, for some reason, we stopped doing that. Christmas turned into another day that I would spend alone. Instead of getting a tree, I drew one on paper and pinned it on the wall. It was easier to roll it up after the holiday was over, and keep it for the next year. I never went back into those woods, as that was our woods. It just felt wrong to go there without him.

I heard a twig snap somewhere near me, snapping me back to reality. I tore my eyes away from the canopy and searched the woods around me. I shrank down, making myself smaller, as I looked. I didn't see anything moving, so I started to quietly walk away, hoping that I would go unseen. With each step that I took, I was cautiously avoiding anything that could make noise.

I heard more snapping behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to look behind me, when I saw three German soldiers emerge from the woods. I ducked behind one of the trees next to me, praying that they didn't see me and that they would go in the opposite direction.

They were talking to each other, laughing even. I knew that I couldn't just stay in this position, as it was very exposed. It would take them looking over to see me, and that would be it.

I held my breath as I peeked around the tree to see what they were doing. They were smoking and talking to each other, not looking around. Within a couple minutes, they started to head back into the woods, the same direction they had emerged from.

When they were out of my sight, I started to leave my cover. I didn't take more than three steps away from my tree, when I heard noises behind me again. I carefully turned to see who was there, and one of the Germans had come back, to retrieve something he had left.

He raised his gaze after picking up his weapon that he left leaning on the tree when he was smoking with his friends. Our eyes met. My breathing started to pick up. I waited to see what he was going to do.

The man started to shout to his friends, and I took off running. I could hear the sounds of bullets whizzing by my head, ricocheting off the trees around me. I kept running, and I glanced over my shoulder to see if they were chasing me or not.

They were, and they kept firing their guns at me. I turned my gaze to focus on where I was running. I could see a cluster of trees and ran toward them. My only hope would be that the trees would be so close together, it would stop the bullets and maybe even my pursuers.

As I neared the trees, I saw a small opening a few feet off the ground. I jumped once I was in range, and squeezed through it. Just as I got through the gap, I felt the searing pain graze my left shoulder.

I fell to the ground, cringing from the pain, knowing that I was hit. I couldn't look at it because I knew they were still chasing me. I grabbed my gun and took off running, hoping that my little roadblock would be enough to keep them from following me.


	57. Winded

**A/N: Thank you Jayden, RJ North, kmb123, and LimeStar101 for your reviews! Thrilled to see your comments!**

**LimeStar101, I try to acknowledge those who review my work, as it's my way of showing appreciation for the reviews and comments. Also, I'm kind of known for my cliffhangers! =)**

**Here is the next chapter! Reviews make for happier days! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm not even sure how long I had been running for, but I found myself thinking about Sobel as I ran. As much as I didn't like the man, I had to be thankful at this moment for his training skills. If it were not for him and his constant running trips up Currahee, I think I wouldn't have escaped the two run-ins with the German lines. I would not have the speed and fitness to be able to run for as long as I had been.

I kept moving my feet, running as fast as they would carry me when I looked over my right shoulder. No one was behind me and there were no more bullets whizzing by my head.

Before I had the chance to stop running, I tripped and fell into a hole, head first. I came to a stop when I hit the wall of the foxhole.

"Shit! Lieutenant? What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice spat at me. I groaned as I pulled my feet down into the hole next to me so I could start to sit up. My eyes met Dike's.

I said between breaths, "I'm sorry, sir."

I crawled out of his foxhole, which I was surprised to see him in it for a change, and stood up.

I figured that I needed to check in with Winters, so I started to walk to his foxhole. I was so happy that I was safe with the men, but I was so out of breath, I am sure that my happiness didn't show.

As I neared Winters's foxhole, he glanced up to see me approaching. The look of relief on his face was apparent, and it made me smile.

He smiled at me in return, but it disappeared as he asked, "Kate...are you okay?"

I nodded, still out of breath. I looked at him and asked, "How are you?"

He looked down at my left shoulder and pointed to it. "What happened?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking down at my shoulder. "Oh. That. It's nothing."

"Heffron told me what happened. You okay?" he asked again.

I looked up at him. "I'm fine. I just finished running about four miles in the snow. I'm winded, but I'm okay."

Dick looked at me as if he didn't buy a word that I said. "Go see Doc Roe. Get that taken care of. We'll talk about this later."

I nodded as I started to walk away.

"Kate?" Dick spoke.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face him.

He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay. I was getting worried."

I smiled as I rested my head against his chest. I pulled away and looked up at him. I asked him, "Were you going to send a rescue squad for me?"

He laughed. "I was thinking about it. I'll talk to you later."

I nodded and walked away from him as I went searching for Roe.

That night, I walked around our line, trying to track down Roe. I heard that he was still looking for medical supplies and had gone to Dike's foxhole to scrounge through his med kit.

I started my search there, but when I approached Dike's foxhole, no one was there. I sighed. Shaking my head, realizing that he would never change, I began to continue looking for Roe further up the line.

I slowed my pace as I saw Roe talking to Heffron. I stopped to watch as Heffron picked up his gloves from the ground and yelled at Roe. I didn't make out the words, but I could see that Heffron was really angry about something. I made a note to go and find out what was bothering him.

Roe turned around and saw me.

I started to walk up to him. "Hey Doc."

He met me halfway and asked, "You okay? I heard about what happened."

I motioned to my left shoulder. "Captain Winters wants you to patch me up."

Roe looked over my shoulder. "Meet me in my foxhole, okay? I got to talk to a couple of guys first."

I nodded. "I think I have someone I need to talk to first as well, but I'll be there waiting. Thanks Doc."

As we parted ways, I headed over to Heffron's foxhole. Heffron was watching the line when I jumped into his cover. I said, "Hey stranger."

He whirled around to look at me. "You're alive!"

Heffron reached for me and pulled me into a tight hug. I was taken off guard by his hug, but hugged him back after a moment. "Of course I am!"

He pulled away from me and stated, "I was worried about you."

I smiled. "I could tell."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh...fun times, you know...I walked into two German lines, found a road that doesn't belong in the forest, and I got shot in the shoulder. You should have been there. You would have liked it..." I mused sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood that was suddenly growing grim.

He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what, Heffron?" I asked with a confused look. He had nothing to be sorry for.

"For leaving you behind," he whispered as he turned to face the front again.

I watched him for a moment. I could tell that this was why he was in a bad mood and was taking it out on Roe. I kissed my index and middle fingers and placed them on his cheek. When I removed my fingers from his face, I whispered, "I'm fine. Really. Thank you though..."

He didn't say anything, and I could see the traces of tears forming, so I stood up and climbed out of his foxhole to allow him privacy.

I headed to Roe's foxhole to get patched up. As I neared his foxhole, a bright light illuminated the night sky. I fell to my stomach as I knew what those flares were doing.

It was an old trick in military use. Whenever a flare was fired in the middle of the night, above the enemy territory, it was searching for anyone standing above ground so they could eliminate their foes.

I waited until the light dissipated and I started to crawl forward to Roe's foxhole. I reached it and slid into it. He was already there waiting for me.

When I sat up, Roe looked at me. "Take your coat off."

I started to undo the buttons and shrugged the coat off. The cold air engulfed my body. I turned slightly so that Roe had a better angle to the wound.

He started to bandage it up. "You're lucky. It's only a graze. If it wasn't, you might have lost the arm."

"Lucky..." I muttered. I bit my lip as he finished cleaning it up and wrapping it.

"There you go, Lieutenant. Good as new," Roe stated.

"Thanks Doc. I appreciate it," I said, smiling at him as I pulled my warm coat back on.

As I started to climb out of his foxhole, he replied, "You bet..."


	58. Changing

**A/N:** **Thank you Jayden and LimeStar101 (soon to be Paratrooper56) for your reviews. I'm loving seeing your comments show up and that you are still loving the story! Also thank you to everyone else who has been reading and following/favorite-ing the story. Means a lot!**

**Here's the next chapter! Reviews make for happy days! Enjoy!**

* * *

I managed to get to my own foxhole. I laid there looking up into the night sky, watching as the flares continued to light it up.

I sighed, trying to focus on getting a little sleep, but it was tough. I couldn't shake the fact that the enemy could blow us up at any moment. I rolled onto my side and tried to get comfortable on the frozen ground.

The next morning, we were greeted with explosions. My eyes flew open and I sat up straight, grabbing my gun. I peered over the top of my cover, and watched as the explosions rattled the ground and blew up some of the trees around us.

It wasn't long before I heard the agonizing screams coming from the line. I couldn't tell which direction, and I knew that Roe would take care of it, but I wanted to help. When the screams started to calm down, I knew that our medic had reached the person.

I slowly started to inch my way out of my foxhole to go and help out, when an explosion went off nearby. I shrank back into my cover and was forced to wait it out.

When it finally stopped, I stood up. I looked around and waited just to be on the safe side. When I was sure that it was safe, I climbed out of my foxhole and started to check the lines.

I saw Lipton approaching me from the other side of the line. I asked, "What happened? Who was hit?"

Lipton replied, "Sisk. Doc took him to our aide station in Bastogne."

I nodded as Lipton asked, "Where have you been? When'd you get back?"

I chuckled before sighing, "Well, I got separated. That's the quick version."

Lipton chuckled politely. Before he had a chance to ask any more questions, a young man approached me.

"Lieutenant Patterson? Captain Winters is looking for you," the kid stated.

"Thank you, Private," I said as I watched the kid walk away from us. I looked at Lipton and smiled as I walked away from him to find Winters.

As I approached Winters' foxhole, I saw Sink talking to him. I stopped and waited a few yards away. I didn't want to talk to Sink, especially after getting lost in the woods for a while. The last thing that I wanted was a lecture, though I felt that I was going to get one from Dick anyways.

Once Sink took his leave, I approached Dick. "You wanted to see me?"

Dick looked at me and said, "I did."

I waited awkwardly for him to continue.

He asked, "What happened out there?"

"What?" I asked confused.

Dick glanced up. "In the woods. What happened to you?"

I mused, "I thought that you were already informed about-"

"I don't want to know what happened from Private Heffron's point of view. I want to know what happened to you..." he interrupted me.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him. I didn't understand where this was coming from.

He added, "Kate...I was really scared for you...the least you could do is just tell me what happened. Heffron said you mentioned a road..."

I sighed and replied, "I got separated...that's the basics of the story."

"Did you find a road?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't know where I was, so I couldn't point it out on a map or anything."

He smiled and replied, "I wasn't asking you to point it out on a map. I did tell Colonel Sink that you found a road. He's got Intelligence working on it."

I let my arms fall to my sides as I stated, "That's good. It will allow us to know what they plan on doing."

Dick stood up and approached me. When he stood in front of me, I could feel the warmth from his body engulfing me.

He asked, "Are you certain you're all right?"

I couldn't look up at him. I just nodded.

He lifted my chin with his finger and asked, "Kate?"

I finally forced my eyes to meet his. He was concerned, that was obvious. I tried to smile, but he didn't believe it.

"What's going on with you?" he asked, removing his fingers from under my chin.

I sighed, "I-I don't know."

He never moved away from me, but pleaded with his worried eyes to keep talking.

I whispered, "I was scared, Dick...I've never felt so alone..."

He wrapped me in his arms, squeezing me tight. "Nothing can separate us, Kate."

The words imprinted on my mind. I pulled away and looked at him to see if he was serious. The look in his eyes said enough.

I asked, "Are you sure?"

He furrowed his brow for a moment before saying, "Yes. Kate, if I could, I would-"

He was interrupted by a sentry clearing his throat. "Sir? Colonel Sink forgot to give this to you."

I stepped back from Dick, afraid of the repercussions that could ensue if the sentry wanted to spread stories. Dick took the letter that was extended to him.

"Thank you, Private," he muttered.

When we were alone again, and Dick began to look over the paper, I said, "Well, I should head back to the line."

Dick stopped me. "Wait a moment, Kate. This involves you."

"Me?" I asked.

Dick handed me the letter and stated, "It would appear that Colonel Sink wanted to tell you about your father's whereabouts."

I took the letter and scanned it. I looked up at Dick and asked, "Why would he send this?"

"Why do you think he sent it?" Dick asked.

I sighed and handed him the letter back. "I've always known that Sink wanted me to be closer to my father, but war isn't going to do that."

"Did you write a letter to your father?" Dick asked.

"I did...I even gave it to Sink, who practically had to pry my fingers off of it," I recalled.

Dick asked, "And?"

"And what? As usual, I never got a reply. That's not his way," I stated.

"Maybe he has, but hasn't had a chance to get it to you," Dick pointed out.

I smirked, "I doubt it."

Dick sighed, "Well, you're about to find out."

"What?" I asked confused.

Dick stated, "Easy's moving out. We're to take a position overlooking Foy. You'll be heading out tomorrow morning."

I blinked at him. "Why would we go to Foy? Isn't I Company there as well as my father's company?"

Dick nodded. "We're merely going as support. We might not even need to go into the town. For all we know, the town could be secured by the time we get there."

"So, what's the point?" I asked.

He looked at me, amused. "What if I told you to give the men a break from the shellings?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'd say you're full of it."

He laughed as he stated, "Maybe. Truthfully, I don't know. It's an order. That's enough."

I sighed. "Going into the mouth of the unknown...again."

Dick nodded. I turned to leave, but he stopped me again.

"Kate," he spoke.

I turned and looked at him once more.

He hugged me again and said softly, "We'll be okay. Use your head. Don't be reckless..."

"I'll try," I promised.

He whispered into my ear, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

My heart skipped a beat. I whispered back, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

He pulled away and stared into my eyes. "I don't want to figure something out..."

I took a step back and asked, "I suspect that I'll see you sometime during our trip to Foy?"

Nixon had walked up behind Dick and sat down. Dick looked at his friend then back to me.

I could see the sadness in his eyes. I felt horrid. I wanted to reach out for him again, embrace him hard. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that everything would be okay, but I was no longer certain. I hadn't been certain in a while, and I didn't want to give him any false hopes.

He nodded and said, "I'll be giving the COs the order in the morning. Get some rest."

I tried to smile, but failed. Nixon waved at me before I turned to leave, and I just nodded to him. I walked away, but I heard Nix state, "She's changing on you, Dick."


End file.
